Black Mail
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Pete blackmails Sam when she tries to get out of their marriage. She goes to Jack for help. They come up with a plan, with some help from their friend’s to save not just the SGC but also to get Jack and Sam together.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Blackmail

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: season eight

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Pete blackmails Sam when she tries to get out of their marriage. She goes to Jack for help. They come up with a plan, with some help from their friend's to save not just the SGC but also to get Jack and Sam together.

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. Thanks to I LOVE SG1 for beta reading this for me

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJ

Sam and Pete had been engaged for six months and their wedding day was three months away. Sam got home from work one night, after spending a week off world; when she walked through the door, Pete was waiting for her.

"Sam, where have you been? I've been trying to call you all week."

"I was off world for a week Pete. General O'Neill has given SG1 a week off and I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Sam walked into her bedroom; she wasn't in the mood for arguing with Pete tonight. She changed and crawled into bed. Then she heard the door open and his footsteps came up next to the bed.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Tomorrow promise, ok?"

"No Sam now."

Sam rolled over and opened her eyes and then sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"Sam, we hardly spend time together anymore. Ever since your promotion you have spent more time at the base than you do here with me."

"Pete you know what happened when I told you about my promotion; that I'll have more responsibility and more hours at work now."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Then if you are going to feel like that, then we shouldn't be getting married."

"Oh yes we are."

"What do you mean?"

"We are still going to get married"

"And if I say it is over and that I'm calling the wedding off?"

"Then I'll tell the world about your precious Stargate program" Sam was shocked at that statement.

"They won't believe you."

"Oh but they will. Remember when you showed me the Stargate and I saw it in action a couple of months ago?"

"Yes" Sam didn't like where this was going.

"Well, I had a hidden camera on me and I taped everything; the talk I had with Dr Jackson about it and about the Goa'uld, every thing including that snake thing in that guy Teal'c. Here, this is a copy of it."

He pulled a small CD out of his back pocket and passed it to her.

"Now, since you are in bed I might as well join you" he said smiling.

"So you are blackmailing me?"

"Well, yes. So it is up to you my love."

Sam looked at the disk in her hand and then at Pete, who was starting to get undressed. Sam put the disk on her bedside table and then snuggled under the covers. She had her back to Pete as he got into bed and turned the lights off.

She knew that she should get up and walk out but she was tired, so she knew that she would wait until morning before she headed back to the mountain to talk to Jack about this. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time at all.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The next morning Sam woke up early as always and she managed to slip out of bed and go into the bath room to relieve herself. When she finished she went back into the bedroom where Pete was still sleeping.

She looked at the disk and then at Pete; she had no choice but to let Jack know what was going on. She quickly got dressed and grabbed the disk before leaving the room. She grabbed her wallet, keys and cell phone before leaving the house.

She called the base, to see if Jack was there. When she found out that he wasn't there she drove around to his home. By the time she arrived there the sun was starting to rise. She knocked on his door and waited, nothing, so she tried again and then she heard movement in the house and lights went on and Jack opened the door.

"Carter?"

"Sir, I'm sorry to come here at this hour but I need your help."

Jack could see that something was wrong; she don't normally go to him for help unless it was something to do with the program.

"Come in, I'll make some coffee."

"Thanks."

She walked in to his house and closed and locked the door before following him into his kitchen where he put the coffee maker on.

"I'll go and get dressed and then we can talk" Sam just nodded and he left.

Sam sat down at the breakfast bar waiting for him to return. When he did, he made them both coffee and after Sam took a couple of sips she put the cup on the table and she pulled the disk out of her jacket pocket and put it on the bar.

"What's this?"

"It is a disk, showing the Stargate in action and with information about the Goa'uld."

"Carter?" Sam looked up at Jack as her tears started to fall.

"Remember a couple of months ago when I showed Pete the Stargate when SG5 returned under heavy fire."

"Yes"

"He had a hidden video camera on him that day and he filmed everything, including Teal'c's symboite."

"What? Why are you telling me this?"

"Sir, he... he is blackmailing me."

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"Yeah, things haven't been going great between us for a couple of months now. We argued last night and I said that we shouldn't get married. He said yes we are and I asked him, what if I want to call off the wedding? He said that he would tell the world about

'our precious Stargate program', that's what he said."

Jack walked around the bar and put his coffee mug down; then he took Sam's hands in his and looked into her blue eyes. He didn't like the way Pete upset her and he was angry with what Pete had done, not just to the program, but to Sam.

"Come here."

She stood up and went into his arms and he held her against him.

"I don't know what to do; I can't marry him and I can't put the program in jeopardy."

"Don't worry, Sam leave things to me. I'll think of something."

"Thank you sir" they pulled back so he could look at her.

"Sam, why don't you go to the base if you want to? I'll, be there in half an hour."

"I was planning on spending the day with Cassie."

"Ok. You are more than welcome to the spare bedroom to catch up on some sleep."

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, everything is going to be ok, trust me."

"I do trust you sir."

Jack gave her a quick hug before she went to lie down in his spare bedroom to get couple of hours sleep. Jack finished his coffee before getting ready to leave. Twenty minutes later he checked on Sam. He stood watching her sleep from the door way, the way he used to off world. He always liked to watch her sleep but since he was promoted he missed going off world with his friends. He watched her for few minutes before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

3

He locked his house before heading off to the base. He arrived at the base twenty minutes later, got changed and headed to Daniel's office.

"Hey Daniel, burning the midnight oil again I see?"

"Morning Jack, you're here early?"

"Yeah, well Carter came around over an hour ago to give me this" Jack passed Daniel the disk.

"Jack?"

"Look at it for me will ya."

"Sure"

He walked over to his computer to put the disk in and then tapped a couple of keys. The disk began to run, showing the Stargate in action, weapon's fire, SG5 running through the gate into the embarkation room and the iris closing.

Then it showed Teal'c's symbiote and Pete asking lots of questions about the Goa'uld. When it stopped Daniel turned to look at Jack.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Shanahan is blackmailing Carter. She was thinking of breaking up with the guy and he is blackmailing her into going through with the wedding with this" he pointed to the monitor.

"What? What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Hammond on this one."

"Ok, where is Sam?"

"She is at my place while Shanahan is at hers."

"Ok, I hope that you will think of something Jack."

"Yeah, Carter is the one who does the thinking around here and solves problems."

"It is up to you on this one, Jack."

"I know, I'm going to give Hammond a call on this one and see what he says."

"Ok, good luck."

"Thanks, I'm going to get some breakfast, care to join me?"

"Sure"

Daniel took the disk out and passed it to Jack before shutting down his computer and he followed Jack to the mess hall.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: sorry it taken this long to get a chapter up, there must be problems with this site, feed back yes please

4

A few hours later Sam woke up and looked at her watch. It was just after nine, so she got up and went to use Jack's bathroom before leaving his house for Janet's place. Cassie greeted her when she arrived there.

"Morning Sam; ready for some shopping?"

"Oh course, shall we?" and they left to go to the mall.

"How is school?"

"Good; this year we are thinking about doing a play."

"Oh, any ideas?"

"Nope, but I'll think of something. Family and friends can help with it also."

"Ok, I'm sure you will think of something."

"Yeah, I know"

Ten minutes later they arrived at the mall to do some shopping together, since Janet was at work.

When Jack reached his office he decided to give Hammond a call.

"General Hammond's office, my I help you?"

"Yes, this is General O'Neill from the SGC; I need to talk to him if he is in."

"Of course sir, one moment" the phone extension rang.

"Hammond"

"Sir, General O'Neill here; we might have a problem."

"Good morning to you too, Jack. What's the problem?"

"Shanahan is blackmailing Carter sir. She came around to my place this morning and told me what had happened; she even showed me a disk of information on the Stargate program that Shanahan secretly taped. It shows the Stargate in action and even Junior rearing its ugly head sir."

"What's the blackmail about Jack?"

"Carter wants to call off the marriage, but Shanahan wouldn't let her if you know what I mean."

"I understand. So you want to help Sam and save the SGC's secret."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks for letting me know Jack. I'll talk to the Joint Chief's and see what they have to say."

"Ok, sir."

"I will talk to you as soon as I know Jack, bye."

"Bye"

Then they hung up. Jack sat back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, not knowing what to do at that point.

Sam and Cassie were enjoying themselves; they stopped off at a cafe for cake and coffee.

"How are the wedding plans coming Sam?" Sam looked at Cassie and then down at her coffee.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Cassie, you know about my work and how Pete found out about it?"

"Yes."

"He is blackmailing me."

"What?" Cassie was shocked.

"How and why?"

"He somehow taped the S-G in action and he also taped Junior as well as other things."

Cassie knew that Sam was talking about the Stargate and about Teal'c's symbiote.

"Oh god Sam. You know that when you first introduced me to him I knew that I didn't like him; you know that but what is with the blackmail?"

"I was thinking about calling off the wedding since things weren't going well between us. He told me that we are getting married; if not the world would know all about what's going on under Cheyenne Mountain."

"You're joking? Sam, what are you going to do? Does Jack know about this?"

"Yes"

"Come on Sam, let's do a bit more shopping and forget about Pete for today."

"Ok, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

5

They continued with their shopping, laughing and joking around. They even went into a jewelry store to look at the different earrings that were on display. Cassie bought Janet ruby and diamond earrings and a necklace set since it was her birthday in three days time and there was a half price sale going on.

While Cassie was buying them, Sam was looking at the different rings that they had displayed; she saw one that she liked. A couple of minutes later Cassie joined her.

"Hey, found something you like?"

"Yes, that one there."

Sam pointed to an emerald cut emerald with diamonds on each side of the 18ct gold ring.

"That is a lovely ring Sam."

"It is, come on lets go to the base to see what your mom is up to."

"How about trying it on?"

"I don't know Cassie" then a shop assistant walked over to them.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Yes, this ring here" Cassie pointed it out.

"Which one?"

"This one, 151171."

"I see it, ok" she got it out of the case so they could have a better look at it.

"Try it on Sam."

"I don't know Cassie."

"Here let me"

Cassie grabbed her left hand and took the diamond ring off and put the emerald and diamond one on.

"It's a fit Sam," she said grinning.

"Yes it does and it is a lovely ring."

Sam took it off and put Pete's ring back on and then she passed the ring back to the assistant.

"Thank you. You know it is a half price sale?"

"I know, perhaps another day. Come on Cassie, we had better get going" they smiled just before they left.

They left the mall and headed to the mountain. When they arrived there, they bumped into Daniel who was reading a book.

"Sorry" then he looked up to see who it was.

"Sam, Cassie, I thought you two were shopping?"

"We just finished and we came to see what mom would like for dinner."

"Ok, ah Sam, can I see you for a few minutes?"

"I'll go, see you later Sam."

"Ok Cassie" then she was away.

They turned to go to Daniel's office and as soon as they were in, Daniel closed the doors.

"Ok Daniel, what is it?"

"Jack told me about the blackmail and I've seen the disk."

Sam sat down on one of the stools at the table looking upset and then a tear started to fall. Daniel put his book and coffee down, then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what to do. I'm used to solving problems but I can't seem to fix this one."

"I'm sure you can think of something Sam. If not you then perhaps Jack will come up with something. What ever happens we will be there for you."

"I know, thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

6

Sam's cell phone began to ring and they pulled apart so she could answer it. She looked at the phone to see who it was.

"It's Pete" and she answered it.

"Carter"

"Hi, Sam where are you?"

"I'm at the base."

"Why are you at work? I want you to come home now so we can talk."

"I'm with Cassie for the day; you knew that I was spending the day with her."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Then why are you there? Let me guess, to show your General O'Neill the disk?"

"No, Cassie needed to see Janet about something then we will be leaving again to see a movie."

"What are you going to see? I could come and join you two."

"We are having a girl's day out, no males are allowed. Look I better go, bye" and then she quickly hung up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be."

"Don't worry Sam."

"Thanks, I better go, talk to you later."

"Sure, any time."

Then Sam left his office to look for Cassie. Cassie had gone look for Janet only to find out that she was in surgery. One of the teams came back with one of them injured, so she went to find Jack, since it had been a while since she last saw him. She went to his office, he was there reading one of the reports.

"Working hard I see."

Jack looked up to see Cassie standing in the door way of his office, smiling at him. He smiled as he put the report down and then he got up as Cassie walked into the room.

"Come here sweetie, it's been too long."

She walked into his open arms and gave him a hug.

"Hi Jack, how are you?" they pulled back so he could have a good look at her.

"I'm good, keeping busy."

"I can see that. Jack, can we talk in private?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"I'm worried about Sam."

"Hang on for a sec" He walked over to the door and poked his head out.

"Walter, hold all my calls unless it is Hammond."

"Yes sir" then he walked back in and closed the door.

"Take a seat Cass" they sat down next to one another.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Sam told me about the blackmail Jack and I can see how it is upsetting her."

"I know; she was around at my house at five this morning. She didn't know what to do. After all these years if you give her an alien doohickie, she can solve it no problem but this; well I don't know how I can help her out on this one. Hammond knows the situation."

"Jack, do you love Sam?"

"Cassie" he said warningly.

"Jack you do even through she is with that moron."

"Yes, I do love her and you know that I'd do anything for her."

"Anything?" Her eyebrow rose.

"Yes; what are you getting at? You are getting as bad as Carter, thinking too much" she giggled. Then there was a knock at the door,

"Enter"


	7. Chapter 7

7

The door opened and Walter stuck his head in and when he saw who Jack was talking to he smiled.

"Hi Cassie, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Walter, do you have a message for Jack here?"

"Ah, yes, Hammond is on line one for you sir."

"Thanks Walter dismissed."

"Yes sir, it good to see you again Cassie, bye."

Then he closed the door. Jack got up and pressed the speakerphone.

"Sir, what have you got for me?"

"Jack I spoke to the Joint Chiefs. I'm sorry, they can't think of a way to get out of this problem."

"Thanks sir. Oh, do you want to say hi to Cassie, she is here with me, while Carter is doing whatever she is doing."

"Sure."

"Hi Uncle George" Cassie got up and walked up to the desk.

"Hi Cassie, how are you?"

"I'm ok; I'm really worried about Sam."

"Well, it seems you're not the only one" she looked at Jack, smiling.

"I know. Uncle George, I've got an idea that might just work."

"What is it Cassie? Hang on and I'll put you on the speakerphone" they heard a couple of clicks.

"Ok, go ahead."

"Sam said that Dr. Lee broke his arm at Area 51 and they are a scientist short, right?"

"Yes"

"What if Jack here transferred Sam to Area 51 for, say, about a month until Dr Lee is back?"

"Cassie, what are you getting at?" Jack asked.

"No rules and regulations Jack while she is at Area 51, so you two can get hitched."

"What? No way, Jacob will kill me."

"No he won't Jack. He's more likely to kill Pete than you and you did say that he likes you and he trusts you, true?"

"Well yes, but what about the disk?"

"I can help you out there. We just received a new computer program that can add and change things around, like the special effects you see in the movies. I'm sure that guy Martin from Wormhole X-Treme can help you out also. So, if he does go to the press about it, at least you will have a cover story."

"Jack, I know that you still have feelings for Sam; the decision is yours son."

"I don't know sir, I'll have to think about it and talk to Carter about it."

"You do that, and get back to me."

"I know a good place for the wedding."

"Cassie" Jack sighed.

"Please hear me out Jack. What about at my school as a play but it will be for real. We could invite Mark and his family to be a part of the show. I think it would be a great idea; just think about it, after eight years two Air Force officers finally get together after all that they have been through together. I think it would be great."

"That sounds a bit sappy to me Cassie."

"Jack, she has a point and we think it would work. Go and talk to her and see what she says"

"Sure. What do you mean 'we'; who else is listening?"

"The President and the Joint Chiefs."

"Crap, I shouldn't have asked" Cassie giggled and they heard some chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"If you are going to talk to Sam you better do it now Jack. Remember her wedding to dickhead is in three months."

"I know. Ok, I'll talk to Carter and get back to you."

"Ok, the President wants to say something."

"General O'Neill?"

"Yes sir."

"What I'm about to say is off the record."

"Yes sir."

"Jack, get your sorry head out of your ass. You have waited eight years and you are going to let her marry this blackmailing cop? If you still love her, then do something about it."

"Sir" Jack was shocked to hear what the President said.

Cassie quickly opened the door and asked Walter to find Sam and shut the door quickly, without letting Jack know since he had his back to the door.

"Jack, George has told me that you and Colonel Carter have had strong feelings for each other and you both haven't acted upon them. I say it is about time you did something about it. We know that you and SG1 have saved this planet too many times to count and it is about time you thought about you for once and what you want. Jack, do you love her and want to marry her?"


	8. Chapter 8

8

Cassie opened the door when she heard Sam on the other side. Cassie put her finger up to her lips and pulled Sam into the room and closed the door. Jack knew that she was now in the room. Sam heard the last past of the conversation. She was shocked to hear what was being said by whoever it was on the speakerphone.

"Sir, what about the regulations?"

Cassie walked around to where the telephone speaker was and turned it on so Walter and some of the others outside the office could hear what was going on and she knew that he would spread the word.

"Didn't Dr Weir run that place for a few days?"

"Sir, are you suggesting that I retire?"

"You still haven't answered my question? If you had a chance, would you marry Colonel Carter?"

"Sir, for one thing she is with that 'dick head' Shanahan. To save your asses and the SGC? I wouldn't marry her to save this place." he then turned around to look at Sam; she was staring at him, in shock.

"I would ask her to marry me for me, not for what I'm wearing, scars and all, not as General Jack O'Neill but as Jonathan O'Neill, if she would marry this old solider" then he got down on his good knee.

"Samantha Carter, you know that I have loved you since the moment you walked into the briefing room eight and a half years ago and I am still in love with you today. You know that I would never ever hurt you; I love you too much to do that. Sam, would you do me the honour and marry me. I haven't got a ring with me but I'll take care of that later if you accept."

"I don't know sir."

"Sam, I have found a way for you two not just to get together and get married but also how to save this place's secret. Jack's not joking here, he does love you and the voice on the telephone is the President himself. He told Jack here to get his sorry head out of his ass; that he had waited eight years and he was going to let you marry this blackmailing cop. If you still love him, then do something about it."

"Do you really mean it sir?"

"Sam, call me Jack on this one please?"

"Jack, I have just one question. When I showed you the ring, what did you mean when you said that 'you wouldn't be here'."

"Remember on the cargo ship, when I said that I would retire? I was willing to do that for us Sam. You know how much I hate paperwork and when you said yes to that asshole, I was heart broken. I drank every night for two weeks, and I tried to avoid you as much as possible because every time I saw you it hurt me. I was hoping that you would have said no to him."

Sam looked into his eyes and stepped in front of him. He held on to her left hand. All she could see was love in his eyes and she smiled the smile that he loved so much.

"Jack, do you really mean it?"

"Hell yeah. Remember the virus when you jumped me in the looker room and what Janet said about the strongest offspring? How many kids would you like and would you like to have a dog or two around the house?"

"So, you do want to have kids?"

"Yes, so long as they are yours, ours Sam, what do you say?"

"We better find the Tok'ra and let dad know that I'm getting married."

"Yeah but who to?" both Sam and Cassie rolled their eyes.

"You of course and the answer is yes. I will marry you." Jack got up and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"It's about time!" Cassie said, grinning

"Well sir, it looks like we have a mission to plan."

"Congratulations you two. General, do what you have to get it done. What code name shall we use?"

"Operation Blackmail" Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"We will use any resources we can to pull this one off. We will take care of the cost as a wedding present to you both. Now, General Hammond wants a quick word with you both."

"Jack, Sam you two have made me proud. You both have come so far and I congratulate you. Oh Sam, if you do contact your father, please let him know that I still have that bottle of hundred year old brandy waiting to be opened. But, I don't know how Selmac would react to the stuff."

"Sir that must have cost a lot of money?"

"We bought it together the first time he came back to earth after the blending with Selmac; we have both been waiting for this day for six years."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"You two have lot of planning to do. I'll call in a few days to see how things are going. Oh Cassie, when do you think this play will be?"

"In about six weeks time; it sounds like we have a play to plan."

"Ok, I'll find out the dates as the time gets closer."

"Ok, wait until mom, Daniel and the others find out about this; I'm sure they all want to help with the plans. This is going to be great" she said grinning.

"I better get back to my meeting, good luck you two."

"Thank you sir."

Jack pushed a button and then he pulled Sam in to a hug and a kiss. While they were kissing Cassie turned the intercom button off and left the room, closing the door behind her. When she turned around, the area was jam packed with personnel, including Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c and some of the SG team members were grinning.

"OK, what's going on Cassie?" Janet asked.

"Everyone who wants to know, mess hall in five minutes and spread the word; I'll explain then. Go! before Jack and Sam come out here and see all of you hanging around here."

Most of them left to head to the mess hall but Janet Teal'c and Daniel stayed behind.

"Cassie, what's going on?"

"First things first. Walter, do you guys still have the Tok'ra calling device that they gave you after you first met them?"

"Yes, do you want me to send a signal to them?"

"Yep, how soon can you do it?"

"I'll get on it straight away" and then he left to take care of that.

Cassie told Janet, Daniel and Teal'c about the blackmail. Janet was shocked and Teal'c was angry, but he tried not to show it. Daniel wasn't shocked because Sam and Jack had already told him.

"I can't believe that he would do that."

"Now you know mom; come on, we have a wedding to plan."

They walked to the mess hall and when they got there Teal'c stood watch to keep an eye out for Jack and Sam, as well as listening to what was being said. Cassie stood on one of the chairs.

"Ok, listen up everyone. Sam's blackmailing, asshole, sorry excuse of a cop fiancé, has not just threatened this program but Sam as well. Sam wanted to call off the wedding and Shanahan is blackmailing her; he told her if they don't get hitched in three months he would make sure that the world will find out about the Stargate program.

We have to stop this. So we are going to put on a wedding, as a school play, at my school. To outsiders it will look like a fake marriage but it is going to be real. In order to get around the Frat regulations, Jack is going to transfer Sam to Area 51 to replace Dr. Lee while his arm heals. The play will be in six weeks, if all goes to plan. Any questions?

"What can we do to help?" Dixon asked

"I know that there been pools going on here about Jack and Sam. I was thinking about we put all the losing money together and put it towards the wedding. As for a honeymoon, I was thinking they could go somewhere off world for a couple of weeks. Somewhere romantic for them, and safe. If any one can think of such a planet, write the name down and I'll decide and we will work from there.

First of all, we need to get all the money together. The best bet is to give it to Teal'c and then we can work it from there. I'll have mom, Daniel and Teal'c let you guys know what the next step is." They all agreed with her.

"Good! What ever happens no one outside this base, beside General Hammond, the Joint Chief's and the President is to know anything about this. As for the name designation of this mission, it is Operation Blackmail. Whatever you do, act normal if you can; we don't want them to know that you know."

She stepped down off the chair and they all talked among themselves as they left the mess hall.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Jack and Sam were hugging and kissing completely unaware of what was going on.

"Jack, what about the regulations?"

"Sam, Dr Lee is on sick leave since he broke his arm and they are a scientist short at Area 51. So, for this plan to work, I'll have to transfer you to Nevada until Dr Lee can return. During the time you are at Area 51 you won't be under my command."

"But what about this play?"

"I think Cassie it already working on that as we speak and I know that the whole base now knows about it, because I noticed the intercom button was switched on."

"I can't believe that this is happening. Oh god what about my wedding dress?"

"You could wear the one that you were going to where when you married Shanahan or get something different. Sam, whatever you wear you will always look beautiful to me." they kissed one more time.

"I better get back to work, and you have things to do yourself; you know where I am, if you need me."

"I know. I better find Cassie and carry on shopping" they kissed before Jack went to open the door, to find Cassie standing there, grinning.

"Are you ready to carry on shopping Sam?"

"Yep, let's go" Cassie gave Jack a hug.

"See you later Jack, don't work too hard" she said smiling and then she slipped him a note before they left. Jack went to sit down and read the note.

'Jack, go to the jewelers in the mall, there is an Emerald and diamond ring that Sam loves. The code number on the box is 151171, good luck, love Cassie'

Jack got up and went to his door "Walter, get Reynolds in here" then he closed the door to his office. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" the door opened and Colonel Reynolds walked in.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, you are in charge until I get back. I'm going out for an hour so don't let this place fall apart while I'm away, ok?"

"Yes sir" he said grinning.

"Good" then Jack left his office.

"Walter, Reynolds is in charge until I get back."

"Yes sir. SG8 is due to leave in an hour and half."

"I should be back by then; if not, send them."

"Yes sir" then Jack left to get changed knowing that they were grinning.

After changing, he left to go to the mall. When he got there he went to the jewelers that Cassie mentioned on the note. The store was busy so Jack had a looked at the emerald and diamond rings. He looked for the one with the code 151171. When he found it and after the sales assistant showed it to him, he decided to buy it. Since he was at the jewelers he also picked up the wedding bands.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sam and Cassie continued shopping. Sam decided to stop in one of the bridal shops in town; they looked around and Sam didn't see anything she liked there and they left.

"Sam, where did you get your wedding dress from?"

"From Pete's mother; she wants me to wear it. When I saw it I knew that it wasn't me but she thinks I will look beautiful in it."

"I know a site on line where there are hundreds of dresses. We could have a look at it for dresses. The website is idea; lets head back to my place and have a look" and they in Sam's car and headed to her place.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sam's house. Sam put her shopping bags away while Cassie booted up her computer. When Sam returned, she signed in on line and then went to the website.

"Ok, sleeves, straps only, neck line, what sort do you think Cassie?"

"Sweetheart" She said giggling

"Ok, skirt"

"Ball gown" Cassie said quickly

"Ok, ball gown it is. What about the train?"

"All, so then you can choose from there."

"Ok, let's see what it comes up with, shall we."

Sam clicked 'find gown' and when the choices were displayed, they went through them all.

"Sam, I think the fourth one suits you."

"Yeah, I like it to but I think the train needs to be bit longer."

"Well, e-mail the designer and see if she could make it longer and even make it detachable for you?"

"Good idea, I'll do that right now."

Sam e-mailed the designer about the dress and then all she could do is wait for a reply. While they were still on the website, they checked out veils and headpieces, as well as brides' maid dresses. Sam picked a veil that was waist length; triple layered and with a crystal and clear mini beaded edge. She also chose a silver and clear rhinestone headpiece.

Cassie had a look at the different dresses that they had available. She picked out one that was similar to Sam's dress but she chose it in an apricot colour; her other dress was navy blue because that was what Pete picked out. Once that was sorted out and paid for on line, Sam checked her e-mails while Cassie made them coffee.

Jack returned to the base and changed into his BDU's. As he was walking towards his office, the alarms went off and he went to find out who it was. He knew that there were three teams still off world. When he reached the control room,

"Who is it Walter?" Jack asked


	12. Chapter 12

12

"It's the Tok'ra sir."

"Open the iris."

Walter pressed the key that activated the iris and when it opened one figure walked through and the gate shut down. Jack went down to the gate room.

"Stand down and dismissed" he told the security team.

"Jacob, what are you doing here? Do the Tok'ra know that you are here?"

"Hello to you to Jack and yes, we received a signal, so they sent me."

"What signal? I didn't…. "then he turned to the control room.

"Walter, get your ass down here" he called out. Walter walked down to where they were standing.

"Is there something I should know Walter?"

"Sorry sir, Cassie asked me to send the message since we didn't know where they were at this time."

"Oy, ok how many know about what happened with Carter?"

"Everyone knows sir. You know that you and Colonel Carter have our full support sir, to carry out this mission."

"What, is Sam being promoted? Where is George?"

"Washington and I've been promoted as well and have taken over Hammond's job. Come on, I think I know why Cassie wanted you here. We need to talk; Walter hold all my calls unless it's Hammond or the top brass."

"Yes sir"

"Shall we go to my office, Jacob?"

"Ok, where is Sam?"

"With Cassie, it's Saturday and they are doing some girl thing together."

"Ok" they walked towards Jack's office.

"So, you are a General now and in change of this place?"

"Yep, the top brass reasoned that I deserved it, since I have saved Earth's ass once again"

"Who was it this time who tried to take over the planet?"

"Anubis but he and his Super Soldiers are dead. Oh, by the way, there is an Ancient out post down in Antarctica, not far from where Carter and I ended up near the second stargate. I used some sort of Ancient weapon there to destroy all of his ships. "

They went into his office and when the door was closed, they sat down to talk.

"Anubis?"

"Toast; so the Tok'ra don't have to worry about him anymore."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Some of the rebel Jaffa that were in his ranks sent a message to Bra'tac, who then came and warned us. How long are you going to be here for?"

"Not long I'm afraid."

"Hang on for a sec" and Jack got up and went to his phone and called Sam.

"Carter… Can you come in…bring Cassie with you… you have a visitor… no, it's not that ass hole. You going to love this one…tell Cassie that she is in trouble when she gets here…. Ok, see you soon" then he hung up with a grin on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Sam is engaged to a blackmailing asshole of a cop. Mark introduced them to each other last year after what happened at the Alpha site. They got engaged six months ago and he knows about you and this place."

"What? How?"

"You know about Osiris and how we caught her; and your Tok'ra buddies came to take the snake out of the host? Well Pete followed us to the stake out and saw the whole thing. He almost got Sam killed on that mission. He had already gotten a friend of his from the FBI to do a background check on her the day before the mission and I guess he wanted to know more. Sam doesn't know about the background check."

"What… who is Pete? Is he the one she is seeing?"

"Yes he is. The thing is Jacob, Sam wanted to call off the wedding but he still wants it to go ahead."

"What are you saying here Jack? Blackmail?"

"Yes I am. Sam showed up at my house early this morning and she was mess. I could tell something was wrong. The bastard is blackmailing not just this place but Sam herself. Sam showed me a copy of a disk that Pete gave her. I asked Daniel to check it out and it's real; it shows Teal'c with junior as well as the gate in action and it has information about the Goa'uld, everything."

"So, what's being done about it?"

"I'm going to transfer Sam to Area 51 on TDY (temporary duty) since one of the egg heads there broke his arm. This is so she won't be under my command and we can get married. I just got back from downtown to get Sam this."

Jack pulled out a box and passed it to Jacob and he opened it up.

"Jacob, I would like to have you permission to marry Sam and I hope that you can make it to the wedding in six weeks time."

"Jack, are you marrying her just to save this program?"

"Well yes and no, I was talking to Hammond and the President this morning about what Shanahan is doing. The President gave us his blessing; his words were. '_Jack, get your sorry head out of your ass. You have waited eight years and you are going to let her marry this blackmailing cop? If you still love her, well then do something about it'_. Sam wasn't there at the time he said that. But she was there when I said 'I would ask her to marry me for me not what I'm wearing but with all the scars that I've gotten over the years, not General Jack O'Neill but asking as Jonathan O'Neill, if she would marry this old solider. Then I turned around and looked at her and said, after I got down on one knee, Samantha Carter, you know that I have loved you since the moment you walked into the briefing room eight and half years ago and I am still in love with you today. You know that I would never ever hurt you; I love you too much to do that. Sam, would you do me the honour and marry me? I haven't got a ring with me but I'll take care of that later if you accept."

"She said yes?"

"Yes, she did, the whole base heard it. Cassie pushed the intercom button so that everyone heard what I said to Sam. That is why everyone is walking around with grins on their faces."

"So the President knows about this and is ok with it?"

"Yep, the plan is Sam gets transferred to Area 51, we get married in six weeks at the high school. Cassie's class is supposed to put on a play of some kind. She thinks it should include a fake wedding but it is going to be a real wedding. Only those in the know will be aware of the difference. I don't know yet how Cassie is going to pull this off.

"Ok; I just hope that it works and Pete doesn't get wind of it."

"Don't worry, he is going to be there and we are going to tape the whole thing."

"Well, good luck"

"Thanks; oh Hammond said to tell you that there is a bottle of brandy waiting to be opened" Jacob chuckled.

"I forgot about that. I think we will wait until after the wedding.


	14. Chapter 14

14

They talked about how things were offworld, plus to Jacob wanted to know what else had been happening since he was last on earth. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jack smiled because he knew that knock.

"Come in, Sam"

Jacob and Jack stood up as the door opened and Sam's eyes widened when she saw who was standing next to Jack.

"Dad!"

"Hi ya kiddo, how are you?" they hugged one another.

"What are you doing here, is everything alright with the Tok'ra?"

"I'm still mending fences; as for what I'm doing here you should ask Cassie on that one Sam" Sam turned to look at Cassie.

"Well Cassie?"

"I asked Walter to send a message to the Tok'ra, I forgot about the problems, sorry" Jack gave her a hug.

"That's ok Cassie; it was the thought that counts."

"How long can you stay for Dad?"

"As I said to Jack, not for long. He has been filling me in on what's been going on here since I was last here, Lieutenant Colonel" Sam smiled

"Jack told you everything?"

"Yes Sam, everything including this Pete Shanahan."

"Ok, I just couldn't believe that he has changed; I thought that he loved me but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, one guy still loves you Sam and he hasn't given up on you" Sam turned to look at Jack, who is smiling at her.

"I know."

Jack and Sam held on to one another's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Why don't you two catch up? Cassie and I will go and see how SG5 is, since they are all in the infirmary, again."

"Thanks" Sam, said

Jack and Cassie left them alone to talk while they went to see Janet and her patients. Jacob and Sam talked for over an hour before Jacob had to leave once again. Just before he left, Sam downloaded the information about what had been happening at the SGC; the defeat of Anubis and including the soil sample results and gate addresses where the Tok'ra could go just in case they had to move again. They were down in the gate room when Jack showed up.

"Are you off again?"

"I'm afraid so Jack. Sam has given me a copy of the results of the soil samples and planet addresses where the Tok'ra could move to, just in case we have to bug out from where we are now."

"Ok, anything else."

"Everything Jack; including the Ancient outpost information."

"Ok, Jacob just one thing that the Tok'ra have got to remember; some rebel Jaffa risked their lives to send the message to Bra'tac about that attack and their numbers are growing. It seems that the Goa'uld can't trust their Jaffa like they once did. It looks like this war is coming to an end soon"

"That would be good for everyone concerned" then the gate was activated and Jacob gave Sam a hug.

"See you some time soon Sam, take care."

"I will Dad. I hope that you and some other Tok'ra can make it to the wedding."

"I hope so too Sam" then he turned to Jack.

"Take care of her Jack."

"I will Jacob, you know what will happen if I don't."

"Yes, I know, and by the way, Selmac said it's about time."

They both smiled. Jack and Jacob shook hands before he gave Sam a hug and then he walked up the ramp. He turned to them both and smiled.

"Oh Jack, you have my blessing to marry Sam."

Then he gave them a wave before stepping through the gate, and it shut down.

"It was good to see Dad."

"Yes it was Sam. How are the wedding plans coming along?"he asked as they walked out of the gate room.

"Good, I've already got my dress sorted out."

"Good, shall we find Cassie and see what she has planned for us?"

"Ok"


	15. Chapter 15

15

Over the next week they put their plan into action, Cassie told her idea for a play to her teacher and she explained to him the idea of them getting engaged after eight years and getting married after all this time.

Once he agreed to it, he met with Jack and Sam, who both arrived in their dress blues with Janet along as well. They talked about ideas for the play and that started getting the ball rolling. Sam saw Pete twice that week. It was on Saturday night when he showed up at her house.

"Sam" he called out as he entered her house.

"In the living room."

He walked in and put his overnight bag on the floor next to the door before sitting down next to her; he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Sam was watching a movie.

"So how was your week?"

"Busy"

"Did you show O'Neill the disk?"

"Yes, the Joint Chiefs are not happy with your threats and blackmail."

"Well then, if you live up to your end of the bargain then the world won't know what has been going on in that mountain."

"Pete, I'm going away for few weeks."

Are you going off world?

"What, no. I've been transferred to some place you don't know about. One of the scientists had an accident and will be off work for a couple of months."

"Then I won't see you until just before the wedding?"

"I will be back here for meetings and also to help Cassie with the class play that she is working on."

"Ok, what is it about?"

"About two Air Force officers who decided to get married after eight and half years of being under the same command. One of them retires so he could marry the woman he loved."

"A love story."

"Yes, General O'Neill and I are the two leading actors for the part. I found out that the school is raising money to send Cassie's class away to camp for a week, so she asked us."

"Well, where do I get a ticket and when is it?"

"It is five weeks from today."

"I'll tell my buddies about it and I'm sure they could make it."

"If they want tickets they will have to call the school about them."

"Sure" Sam stood up after turning the TV off.

"I'm going to bed. I'm going to the school tomorrow for rehearsal for the play, good night"

"I'll come to bed as well."

He also got up as Sam walked to her bedroom. Sam lay on her side with her back to Pete. She was thinking about Jack, wishing that it was him there next to her. She knew that would happen in a few weeks time.

The next morning, Sam and Pete went to the school where Sam was having a practice run with the play. Pete got the idea of what it was about. They rehearsed all morning and then they stopped for lunch, before trying it again in the afternoon.


	16. Chapter 16

16

The next morning Sam was beamed to Area 51. She worked during the week there. On Sundays, she was beamed back to the gate room where Jack would great her. They would go to the school and rehearse all day.

Then they would go around to Sam's place so she could check her e-mails and pay some bills, while Jack ordered dinner for them both.

She also sorted out her washing while there as well. They sat down and talked about what had been going on at the SGC as well as Area 51 and the up coming wedding.

The week before the show, Sam's wedding dress arrived at Janet's house along with Cassie and Janet's bride's maid dresses. After trying it on and looking in the mirror for the first time, she was happy. Sam and Jack were beamed to the White House for talks about what to do with Pete and his threat.

"Sir, I've contacted Martin and told him the situation; he is willing to help out with the graphics for both the show as well as for the disk" Jack said.

"That's good news. How is the play coming along?"

"Good sir; everything is going to plan and all the tickets were sold out within two days, sir" Sam said

"I know, I bought two myself, so my wife and I could attend it."

"I bought nine myself, so I could take my family to it" George said.

"Wow, I wonder who else is going to be there?"

"All the Ambassadors and their wives will be coming."

"What, wow, at least Cassie's class can go on the trip; they have raised enough money for it."

"Sir, before we forget, thank you for talking to the Air Force Academy Chaplain for us."

"Hey no problem, I explained the situation and he said for you to give him the papers on Friday, then it is done" the president said

"Is there any thing else, sir?"

"Yes, you two get a two week honeymoon. You are going to PYX582. Cassie chose that planet after finding out a few things about it. All you have to do is pack your bags and give them to Teal'c on Saturday morning and after the show, there is going to be a wedding reception at the Peterson air force base officers club, only certain people only be invited to it and we are paying for it as a wedding gift"

"Thank you sir but what about my brother and his family?"

"They are on the list, as is Detective Shanahan but don't worry, we will try to keep him away from you for the evening."

"Thank you sir" Sam said

"I only ask for one thing in return."

"What's that sir?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

"That I get a chance to have a dance with the bride" he said smiling

"Of course sir but you will have to get in line; there is already a list of men who would like to dance with Sam that night."

"I'm sure there is."

Jack and Sam stayed for lunch before returning to the SGC. They wanted to get the marriage license sorted out before Sam returned to Area 51. On Friday morning Jack spoke to the Chaplain and told him what was going to happen and what his role in it was going to be.

Once finished there, he went to pick up both his and Jacob's dress blues from the dry cleaners, just in case Jacob could make it for the wedding. Later that afternoon Sam beamed in to Jack's office where he was waiting for her. They hugged and kissed.

"How was your week?"

"Busy, Dr Lee had his cast removed this afternoon and I was able to finish off all the backlog of work there. Those scientists were a nightmare; they were six months behind on everything, now they are up to date, I don't know how they got so far behind when there are plenty of them there, compared to only three here."

"Sam, I'm proud of what you have done. What are you planning on doing now?"

"Go home and soak in a bath for a while before going to pick up Mark and the kids from the airport"

"Ah, that's right; you are using one of the SUV's for the weekend?"

"Yep, I better go, my bath awaits."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see you then" they kissed before Sam left.

Sam drove home in the black SUV truck. When she walked into the house, she went into her bedroom to put her bags on the bed; then went into the bathroom to run the water and she opened up her bathroom cabinet to get some bathing salt only to find a red rose in there, as well a note saying,

'Welcome home Sam, I miss you, love Jack.'

She smiled and noticed it was an artificial rose, so she put it on the bench before looking for the bathing salts and poured them into her bathwater.

While the bath was still filling, she walked back into the bedroom to find another rose on her bag. So she picked it up and walked into the dining room and she saw a vase with one in it. She put the other two in it before going into the kitchen to check for any messages and she found six more roses.

She pushed the button on the answering machine to find one from Pete, another from Mark and four from Jack, saying that he missed his favourite egghead, which made her smile.

She went back to the bathroom to find the bath was full. She turned the taps off, striped down and hopped in to the bath and lay back and relaxed. She had her eyes closed, not knowing that there was someone else in the house.


	17. Chapter 17

17

An hour later the water was getting cold, so she got out feeling very relaxed. Once she was dressed she sorted out her washing. While that was going through the machine, she heard her stereo start up and a song started playing. She went out into her lounge to be greeted by four more roses and a note, '_I miss you like crazy Sam'_. She recognized Jack's handwriting and she listened to the words of the song,

_**Even though it's been so long, my love for you keeps going strong**_

_**I remember the things that we used to do a kiss in the rain **_

_**Til' the sun shined through, I'd try to deny it, but I'm still in love with you**_

_**I miss you like crazy; I miss you like crazy, ever since you went away**_

_**Every hour of every day, I miss you like crazy; I miss you like crazy**_

_**No matter what I say or do, there's just no getting over you**_

_**I can see the love shining in your eyes, and it comes as such a sweet surprise**_

_**If seeing's believing its worth the wait, so hold me and tell me its not too late**_

_**We're so good together, we're starting forever now, And I miss you like crazy**_

_**I miss you like crazy, ever since you went away, every hour of every day**_

_**I miss you like crazy, I miss you baby, a love like ours will never end**_

_**Just touch me and we're there again**_

_**Musical interlude**_

_**Just one night and we'll have that magic feeling like we used to do**_

_**Hold on tight and whatever comes our way we're gonna make it through**_

_**If seeing's believing its worth the wait, so hold me and tell me its not too late**_

_**We're so good together, we're starting forever now**_

_**And I miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy**_

_**No matter what I say or do there's just no getting over you**_

_**And I miss you (baby), I miss you (baby), all the tender love you gave me**_

_**When a feeling gets this strong, you know the real thing come along **_

_**And I miss you, I miss you like crazy baby, only you're sweet love **_

_**Can save me, I miss you like crazy, a love like ours will never end **_

_**Just touch me and we're there again, **_

_**Miss you like crazy, I miss you like crazy. **_

Sam was listening to the words when the hairs on the back on her neck rose up and she saw a reflection from her stereo and she knew it was him. She felt his arms going around her waist and he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, Jack"

"You know this song is right; I've been missing you like crazy in the past few weeks."

"What every hour, every day?" Sam turned around in his arms so she could look at him

"Yep, ever since you walked into the briefing room over eight years ago, you are all I dream about."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows

"Yes, and now tomorrow night it's going to happen; we are going to be husband and wife" they kissed until they heard the door open.

"Sam, are you home?"

They pulled apart and Jack quickly went and sat on the couch while Sam went to greet Pete.

"Hi"

"Hey, how was you week, I missed you."

"Busy" they walked into the lounge.

"I was putting some coffee on for General O'Neill, would you like some?" Sam went to put the pot on.

"Oh, I didn't know he was here"

Jack stood up and turned around to see Pete standing there, with a grin on his face.

"Well I am."

"Hi, are you here to practice for tomorrow night's play?"

"Yeah, since things are quiet at work. They would call me if they needed me for anything."

"I see."

"Here you are, sir"

"Thanks Carter"

Sam gave him one of her smiles that he loved so much before changing her face as she turned around to pass Pete his coffee.

"What time are you picking up Mark?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes and take them to the hotel."

"Ok, which hotel are they staying at?"

"The Cheyenne Mountain Hotel, at least it is close to the base, with the kids and all."

"Ok, I'll put my bags away" and he went to put his bags in Sam's room.

Sam quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed all the notes that Jack had left behind with

the roses and she passed the notes to Jack and gave him a quick kiss.

"I better get going; I'll be at home, drop by after you drop Mark and the family off."

"Ok" Sam and Jack went to the door as Pete walked out of Sam's room.

"Going so soon?"

"Yeah, I still have lots of things to do, see you tomorrow Carter, Pete."

"See you tomorrow sir."

Then he walked out the door and down the steps to his truck. As he opened the door, he looked up to see Sam's sad face as she closed the door while still looking at him. Jack got into his truck and headed on home.

**NOTE: I don't own the lyrics to the song _'I miss you like crazy' _**

**As for the ring if you want to know what it looks like, just let me know and i'll send you the address.**


	18. Chapter 18

18

Sam left five minutes later to head to the airport to pick up Mark and his family. On the way to the hotel, she explained to him what the play was about and that it was being taped. Once she dropped them off, after they were settled in, she went around to Jack's place. As soon as she got to his door he opened it and pulled her in, before closing the door and pulling her into his arms and giving her a passionate kiss. They broke apart for some air.

"Jack, I'm sorry that Pete showed up; he told me that he wasn't going to come until tomorrow."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Thank you for the roses. I love them, even if they aren't real ones"

"Well I'm pleased you love them. I've checked out PYX582; good choice for a honeymoon."

"I know I checked it out for myself too. It looks like I'll have to pack summer clothing for it."

"Ok, you better get going and I will see you tomorrow night then."

"Ok Jack, see you then and I love you."

"I love you too" they kissed before she left his home. On her way home, she called Pete.

"Hello"

"Pete"

"Sam, what is it? Where are you?"

"Pete, I have to get a couple of things that I'll be needing for tomorrow night. I'll pick up some dinner and some food for the house since I haven't been at home for the past few weeks."

"Ok I'll have a shower and watch some TV until you get back."

"Ok, bye"

Then she hung up. She then called Teal'c and asked him to meet her at the mall. When she arrived there she had to wait for him and then he showed up and Daniel was with him.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Pete showed up. Luckily I had to leave to pick up Mark and the family and then I went around to Jack's place for few minutes before coming here."

"Does Pete know that you are here?"

"I called him to tell him that I needed to buy a few things like food for the house."

"Ok, why the mall?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you what I've got planned."

They walked with Sam into Victoria's Secret.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Samantha Cater and I called last month about one of the chemises you could get for me."

"Oh yes, I remember you; I've got it here, just a minute and I'll be right back" she walked into the back of the store, while Daniel and Teal'c were looking around.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Look, I can't take it back to my place because of Pete, so since Teal'c is taking care of our bags in the morning, he could take this tonight."

"Ok, is it sexy?"

"Of course and it is white. When I was searching for the right one I found this one that I wanted but it was on a different site. Since they know me here, I asked them if they could get it for me. I said it was for my wedding night and it is going to be a surprise."

Then the women came back with the box in her hands and put it on the counter.

"Is he your fiancé?"

"Daniel, no, both he and Murray are friends."

"Ok, would you like to see if it is the right one?"

"Sure"

The assistant opened the box and moved a couple of pieces of paper and lifted part of it out for Sam to look at.

"Yes, that's the one, thanks."

As she was putting it away, Sam noticed that Daniel was blushing and Teal'c had turned away when he saw it. Daniel whispered to Sam,

"Sam, this chemise is hot; Jack sure is going to love you tomorrow night" Sam grinned.

"Of course, that is what wedding nights are all about Daniel."

Besides the chemise, Sam bought seven sets of silk and lace underwear sets, in seven different colors. Once everything was paid before, they left Victoria's Secret and they walked into another shop where Sam bought five bikinis for the honeymoon. They were emerald green, navy blue, and royal blue, black and red.

When everything was wrapped and paid for they headed out to the car park. She passed the bags to Teal'c.

"Teal'c, can you take care of these for tomorrow."

"I will Colonel Carter"

"Thanks, I better get going. See you all tomorrow"

Then they parted ways. Sam went to get a few groceries and she called for a pizza to be delivered to her place. Then she went home and when she arrived with two bags of groceries Pete was watching TV. When she walked in. he got up as she went into the kitchen

"Where were you? You were away for a long time."

"Mark's plane got in late and I had to go to a couple of places before coming back here. I ordered a pizza and it should be here in few minutes."

Sam started putting things away, while Pete watched her.

"What, pizza?"

"Yes, you know I love pizza. Anyway, I haven't had any for almost two months so I'm looking forward to eating some tonight."

"Ok, whatever."

Once everything was put away, Sam got two beers out of the fridge but Pete shook his head no, so she put one back. She opened hers before going to sit down on the couch.

A few minutes later the pizza arrived and after Sam paid for it, they sat down to watch some television while eating.

Halfway through eating her pizza, Sam got up and went to get another beer before returning back to the couch.

After the pizza was gone, Sam put the box away. While in the kitchen she opened another beer and she watched Pete who was watching the news. She drank the bottle quickly and put it into the recycle bin before opening another bottle.

Then she went to join him on the couch. Two hours later Sam pretended that she had fallen asleep. She heard Pete get up and moved her into a prone position and put a blanket over her before he turned the television off. Then she heard him turn off the lights as he made his way into her bedroom and turned the lights on, before partially closing the door.

Sam opened her eyes and listened; she heard the bed squeak knowing that he had gotten in her bed and then she heard the light go out. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep herself.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The next morning Sam woke up and when she walked into her bedroom, she saw that Pete was still asleep. She went into her bathroom and closed the door. After she finished relieving herself, she took a shower. Once finished, she put her bathrobe on and walked out to the kitchen, after closing the door, she made herself some coffee and she called Janet up.

"Hello"

"Hi Janet, we have a problem"

"Sam, what is it?"

"Pete is here"

"What, wasn't he supposed to arrive this afternoon?"

"Yeah, he was supposed to but he arrived yesterday."

"Oh no, so what are you going to do?"

"Can you send Cassie around; I've got an idea."

"Sure, I'll send her now."

"Thanks, bye" then they hung up.

Sam went to make her cup of coffee while she went to put her plan into action, after she had her drink. She went back into the bedroom and quickly and quietly got dressed; then she went into her bathroom to pack her toilet bag.

Once packed, she went into her closet and got her big duffle bag partly out and put her two toilet bags in there. At the same time she was listening to Pete's breathing; she could hear if there was any change in breathing indicating that his was waking up.

She then went to her underwear drawer and took some of her bras and panties out and then she quickly put them in the bag. She went to another drawer to get out some pairs of shorts and tops. Once they were packed away she was able to pack a few more things before Pete began to wake up.

She quickly pushed the bag back into the closet and closed the door and then she went out of the bedroom and closed the door before he was fully awake. She went into the kitchen to get herself another cup of coffee before Cassie arrived. A few minutes later Pete walked out of the bedroom.

"Morning"

"Morning"

He gives her a kiss before getting himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip of it.

"So, what are your plans today?"

"Cassie is coming around to pick me up and go to the school auditorium; to help get everything sorted out before tonight's play."

"Would you like me to come and help out?"

"No thanks, we have it covered. We have to get our clothing sorted out for the night."

"Ok, well you know where I am if you need any help"

"Thanks" then they heard the front door open.

"Sam?"

"In the kitchen Cassie" then Cassie walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Sam"

"I'll be ready in a few minutes; you will find my bag in the bedroom closet; can you put it in the car?"

"Sure"

Then she left to go into Sam's bedroom and into the closet where she found Sam's duffle bag. She picked it up and took it out to the car.

"I better go, see you tonight then."

"Ok, I'm looking forward to it."

"Same here" He gives her a kiss before she left.

Once in Cassie's car and they had pulled out of the drive, Sam was able to relax for a bit.

"Where to Sam?"

"The base first, so I can drop off my bag. At least Teal'c won't have to worry about picking it up."

"Good idea"

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the base and went down to Teal'c quarters to drop off the bag and then they headed downtown to the mall. Sam got both Janet and Cassie diamond heart shaped pendants with twenty small diamonds around on an 18ct chain and a pair of earrings to match.

After they left the jewelers, they went to Burger King's drive through and ordered breakfast and then they headed to Janet's place to eat their breakfast.

"Mom, we're back" Cassie called out and Janet walked out from the kitchen to greet them.

"Hey, what's this?" she pointed to the bags.

"Breakfast mom, Sam bought it for us."

"Ok, I'll put some coffee on."

Janet went to make them some coffee while Sam and Cassie sorted out breakfast. Then they all sat down to eat.

"Are you ready for tonight Sam?" Janet asked.

"Yep, I just hope we can pull it off."

"It will work, trust me" Cassie said.

"I've got something for you two and I hope that you like it" Sam passed two paper bags to them.

"Sam are these what you bought today?"

"Yep" and they opened them up and gasped.

"Sam, these are beautiful, thank you" Janet said, as she gave her a hug and then Cassie did the same.

"Thank you Sam, I love them."

After breakfast, they headed to the school to help get things set up for the evening. They got their clothes sorted out, as well as helped get everything else arranged on the stage. They had been there for an hour when Daniel, Teal'c and Jack showed up with their clothes for the evening.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Sam was out back putting artificial roses over the archway for the wedding when Jack walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. She quickly turned around to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Jack; he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing until after you're married" Cassie said grinning.

"I can't help it."

"Jack, you waited eight years: I'm sure a few more hours wouldn't kill you."

"Ok."

Jack gave Sam one more kiss before going to see what the others were up to.

"Sam, I'm glad that you two are finally getting together."

"Yeah, same here."

They continued to get the rest of the stage arranged until lunchtime. They all went downtown for lunch and then Cassie, Janet and Sam went to the beauty parlor to get pampered. They went to Subway for an early dinner, since the show started at 1900 hours. They arrived back at the school just after 1800 hours to get ready for the play. Sam was sitting in her dressing room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the door open and it was Daniel.

"Hey, are you ok? You were real quiet during dinner."

"I'm just worried about Dad."

"Cassie has a back up plan just in case; you know that?"

"I know."

"So don't worry about it, every thing is going to be fine."

"Thanks Daniel."

"We have a full house tonight."

"Don't remind me."

"I better get ready myself, see ya" then he left, closing the door behind him.

When the show started, Sam took off Pete's engagement ring and put it in her make up bag. Then she headed out on to the stage, where the curtain was down. She could hear Cassie talking into the microphone to the audience.

"Welcome to tonight's play. My name is Cassie Fraser for those of you who don't know me. This play is about two Air Force officers who decided to get their act together after eight years of dancing around each other. For the ones who don't understand the Air Force rules, they do not permit any relationships between officers in the same line of command. This play is about the two officers who have finally decided to act upon their hidden feelings after all these years. The actors in this play are real and they would be performing as themselves. With the money that was raised from the tickets sold for tonight's show my class trip will be able to happen. Thank you all and I hope you all have a good evening; now on with the show" Cassie moved to the side as the curtain started to rise.

It showed Jack sitting behind his desk in his BDU's, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come"

The door opened and Sam walked in with a folder in her hand. Jack looked up and smiled and she returned the smile.

"Carter, what can I do for you?"

"My report sir"

"Ah, yes, another lovely report for me to read."

"Sir, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"About what sir?"

"Retiring."

"Why, I thought that you loved your job?"

"I do but you know me and paper work."

"Yes, I know, but that's not it is it sir?"

"No; you know that I'm not getting any younger, Carter. Sam can we talk, I mean not on the base, perhaps dinner tonight"

"Sir?" Sam looked shocked.

"Please, just you and me."

"Ok, what time and where?"

"How about 1900 hour; I'll pick you up at your place and dress nicely."

"Ok, sure sir."

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed" then she left his office, closing the door behind her.

Jack sat there looking at the door, and then he opened the drawer and pulled out a letter and put it down in front of him.

"Eight years, I'm not going to wait another day longer" then he picked up the red phone and pushed a button.

"Hello, White House, whom do you wish to speak to?" the audience could hear both sides.

"I want to speak to the President please, this is General O'Neill."

Then Jack picked up a pencil and started playing with it.

"One moment General O'Neill"

Then they head two clicks on the phone and the National anthem playing and then the phone clicked.

"General O'Neill, this is a surprise to hear from you; what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I want to retire"

"What, why?"

"Personal reasons, sir"

"Does it have to do with Colonel Carter?"

"Ah yes sir, it does."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes sir, I want to marry her but I know we can't do anything because of the regs."

"Does she know that you want to retire?"

"Yes, so are you going to permit me?"

"Talk to her and see what she has to say before you decide to do anything else."

"Ok: we are going out tonight for dinner."

"At least it is a start. Please call me tomorrow if you still want to do it and I'll let you retire."

"Thank you sir" then they hung up. Jack stood up and walked out the door with the letter in his hand and then the curtains closed. Cassie went out on the stage while everyone behind the curtains got the next scene set up.


	21. Chapter 21

21

"This next part is the dinner so please, no wolf whistles from you guys out there" they all chuckled. Then she moved to the side again when the curtain was raised. There was a table set for dinner and two chairs.

A waiter showed Jack and Sam to the table, Jack ordered a bottle of wine and they ordered their dinner. There was soft music playing in the background. Jack was wearing black pants with a navy shirt and his favourite black leather jacket. Sam was wearing a navy blue silk dress with a 'V' neckline and thin straps. It hugged every curve of her body and it was two inches above her knee. The high heeled shoes were the same colour.

"Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you sir, you look good yourself."

"Sam, please, just for tonight, no General and Colonel, just Jack and Sam?"

"Ok Jack, so what did you want to talk about"

"Us and my retirement."

"Us?" Sam looked confused

"Yes us, you and me. You know that I care about you?"

"Yes, like you do with the rest of the base, it's your job."

"Sam" He held on to both of her hands.

"Sam, I care about you, lot more than I am supposed to. You know that I'm a man of few words."

"What are you saying Jack?"

They looked at each other over the candlelight; then the waiter arrived at the table with the wine and he put the ice bucket down next to Jack and left them alone.

"Sam, I love you" Sam gasped in shock.

"Sam, I want to retire so I can do this" Jack got up from the table and he got down on one knee in front of Sam (luckily he had put a knee pad on when he changed). He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it and showed Sam. She was shocked when she saw the ring; she remembered that it was the one that she had shown Cassie a few weeks earlier.

"Samantha Carter, you know that I have loved you since the moment you walked into the briefing room eight and a half years ago and I still am in love with you today. You know that I would never hurt you; I love you too much to do that. Sam, would you do me the honour and marry me. If you accept me, the president will let me retire."

"Jack how long have you had this ring for?"

"Eight years Sam. I'm not going to wait another eight years and have some other guy take you away from me. Sam, you brought life back in to me. You smile at my lame jokes, you're the only one who could understand me and you have always been there for me through thick and thin. You know what I'm like on my good and bad days."

"You waited eight years?"

"Sorry if I'm late, sorry to rush you, ah my knee." She held onto both of his hands while looking into his eyes.

"Jack, I love you too. I fell in love with you before I even met you and the comment you made about not liking scientists but loving women; well, do you think you can handle both?"

"If you think eight and half years getting to know each both is enough, then the answer is yes."

Sam gave Jack the smile that he loved so much. Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Jack, yes I would love to marry you."

"Sweet"

There were some chuckles coming from the audience. Jack took the ring out of the box and placed it onto her finger, then kissed them both before standing up. He then pulled Sam up and into his arms and they kissed.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Jack."

They kissed and then they sat back down and Jack poured the wine while Sam looked at the ring. The waited brought their dinner and while eating their dinner, they talked about wedding plans.

"Sam, what sort of wedding would you like? A big one, small one or we could fly to Las Vegas and get married there?"

"I always wanted a big wedding with family, friends and co-worker's around."

"How big are we looking at here?"

"I don't know; about seven, eight hundred guests?"

"Oy, I think we better start buying lotto tickets if it is going to be that big" Sam giggled, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure we will manage just fine."

"What sort of cake would you like?"

"Chocolate, with white frosting."

"Mmm, my favourite"

"I know. What about a date for the wedding?"

"Hum, good question, how about in six months? It would be nine years ago when you walked into the briefing room for the first time."

"Our anniversary, the fourteenth of February, I like that."

"The fourteenth it is"

"Jack, what are we going to do about our homes?"

"You could sell your house and move in with me or we could both sell our houses and buy a new one together."

"That sounds like a good idea, us buying one together" Sam raised her glass.

"To a fresh start" then Jack did the same with his glass.

"To a fresh start" and they clicked their glasses together before taking another sip of their wine.

"Jack, what is the first thing you are going to do when you officially retire?"

"Kiss my beautiful fiancée. Did I tell you that you look hot tonight?"

"Really? Wow, no."

"You do Sam; you do look beautiful, hot and sexy in that dress tonight and did I mention beautiful?" Sam laughed and nodded her head.

"Yes you did. Jack what about children; do you still want to have children?"

"Yes, as long as they are with you Sam, with your brains and my sense of humour. If and when it happens, I want to be there for you, every step of the way, cravings, mood swings, morning sickness, every step of the way."

"Will you still love me when I look like a beached whale?"

"Yes, because I'll also be loving our children as well as their mother" they smiled as they finished their dinner.

"Sam, would you like to dance?"

"Yes, I would love to dance."

Jack got up and pulled Sam up from the chair and they moved over to another part of the stage. When the music changed, they started dancing together. Sam put her arms around his neck, while Jack put his around her waist. They were looking into one another's eyes and smiling, with little kisses during the whole dance.

Girl you are to me  
All that a woman should be  
and I dedicate my life to you, always  
A love like yours is rare  
It must have been sent from up above  
and I know you'll stay this way, for always

And we both know  
That our love will grow  
and forever it will be you and me  
Ooh, You're like the sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around  
You bring brighter days  
You're the perfect one for me  
and you forever will be  
and I will love you so, for always

Come with me my sweet  
Let's go make a family  
and they will bring us joy for always  
Oh boy I love you so  
Can't find enough way to let you know  
But you can be sure, I'm yours, for always  
(repeat chorus)

Everyone in the audience was smiling as they watched Jack and Sam dance around on the stage dance floor together. They all heard the words of the song and they all knew it was for them. When the song ended, they stopped and kissed. Then the curtain came down.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Cassie came out on the stage once again.

"Well, from what I could see there are lots of happy faces out there tonight. This song I chose for tonight's play is called "Always" by Atlantic Starr. The words from the song do speak about Jack and Sam and about the love they have for each other; their plans for the future, hopefully with children, that they both will love and put joy into their hearts. Act III will start in a few minutes."

Then she returned to behind the curtain and the curtain went up a few minutes later. It showed Jack and Sam walking into Jack's office. Jack pushed a couple of buttons on the phone

"Hello, White House. How can I help you?"

"This is General O'Neill, I would like to speck to the President please; he is expecting my call this morning."

"Yes General O'Neill, I'll put you through right away" then they heard a click from the phone.

"General O'Neill, have you made you decision?"

"Yes sir, I do want to retire and marry Sam" Jack said, looking at Sam.

"So, you talked it over?"

"Yes sir and I even asked her to marry me last night and she said yes."

"Congratulations General; I suppose you have already signed the papers?"

"Yes sir, you should already have them in your hands."

"Ah yes, I've have them. I'll sort out the paperwork on this end; it will take a couple of weeks and then you can retire as a General of the United States Air Force."

"Thank you sir"

"Is Colonel Carter there with you?"

"Yes sir"

"Colonel Cater, congratulation's on your engagement."

"Thank you sir"

"Well, good luck to you both."

"Thank you sir" Jack said.

"I better go; I have a meeting in a couple of minutes. Take care, both of you and I hope I get an invitation."

"Don't worry sir, you will be at the top of the list" Jack said smiling at Sam.

"Good, let me know when the date is so I can have it booked."

"It's the fourteenth of February next year sir."

"You two didn't waste any time?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Setting a date."

"With all due respect sir, we are eight and half years late," Sam said.

"Better late than never."

"True sir. We better let you go and enjoy your lovely meeting."

"Well it goes with the job, see you two next year, bye" then the phone went dead, and Jack pushed a button.

"What do we do now Sam?"

"For one thing, you have to talk to Dad, where ever he is and also let our family and friends know" Jack pushed a button.

"Walter, can you get Daniel, Murray and Doctor Fraser in my office please?

"Yes sir" they heard on the intercom.

"So how are the computer diagnostics coming along?"

"I am almost finished with the update of the new program."

"Good, so how about dinner at your place tonight and we can get started with our wedding plans."

"Sounds good to me, what time?"

"How about 1900 hours."

"Ok, I'll bring pizza."

"Good" Then there was a knock on the door

"Enter" Daniel, Teal'c and Janet walked out onto the stage.

"Hi guys, can you close the door behind you?" Jack said. Once the door was closed they all sat down.

"I have some news for you; I'm retiring in two weeks."

"What? Why Jack?" Daniel looked shocked, as was Janet. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

"Janet, Jack and I talked about it last night and he spoke to the President just a few minutes ago. It's been confirmed; in two week time Jack will be retired."

"Sam, you just called him Jack" Janet said.

Both Janet and Daniel looked between Jack and Sam, who were smiling.

"Oh my god, you two didn't" Daniel said

"Did what?" Jack look dumbfounded.

"You two slept together!"

"No, we haven't."

"Then, why the grin?"

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam lifted her left hand. Their eyes widened and mouths dropped open in shock.

"Sam, when did this happen?" Janet asked as she held onto Sam's left hand to have a closer look at the ring.

"Last night at dinner, after we talked, he proposed to me and I said yes."

"Sam, Jack congratulations" Daniel said.

They all stood up and Daniel was the first to give them both a hug and then so did Janet and Teal'c.

"When is the wedding?" Janet asked

"February the fourteenth" Sam said

"What, that's Valentines Day, how romantic" Janet said.

"Daniel, would you like to be my best man?" Daniel's eyes widened and his smile got even bigger.

"Of course Jack, yes."

"Good, I'll talk to Ferretti tomorrow; he can be the other best man."

"Janet would you like to be my matron of honour?"

"Yes, I would love to Sam. We have lots to do between now and the wedding."

"Don't remind me and of course Cassie will be the other bride's maid."

"She would be honoured Sam."

"We all better get back to work. We don't want to get into trouble with the boss" Sam said grinning.

"No, we don't want to, see you at lunch" they kissed once more before the four of them left his office.

Jack was grinning as he sat done behind his desk and opened up a folder that was in front of him. "Life can be sweet some days" then the curtain came down.

As soon as Janet and Sam were back stage, Janet had another look at the ring.

"Is it real or fake?"

"Janet it is real. Cassie must have told Jack that I loved this type of ring and he must have bought it weeks ago."

"I have to get changed again; come on we can talk while I'm getting changed."

They went into the women's dressing room so Sam could get change again. Cassie walked out onto the stage.


	23. Chapter 23

23

"I hope that you all liked it so far. Now for all of you single men out there who are thinking proposing to your girlfriend was nerve racking; asking the girl friends father for his blessing is another. This next part takes place a month after they get engaged and Jack is now retired and they are at Sam's house. Now on with the show"

Cassie moved to the side of the stage when the curtain went up and showed Jack and Sam on the couch, kissing.

"Sam, have you heard from Jacob?"

"No, I sent him a message the night you proposed to me but no reply. I hope that he is alright" they were snuggling in one another's arms.

"Don't worry; I'm sure he is fine"

"Yeah, ever since he retired, he has been traveling a lot."

"Why not, places to go and people to see. I'm sure he will call as soon as he gets your message."

"I hope so Jack. I am just worried about him, that's all" Jack cupped her face while looking into her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sure he is fine. He is probably down in Miami getting a tan and having a blast." Sam giggled

"I'm trying to picture my dad doing the mambo in surfer shorts"

Every one that knew Jacob laughed, including the President and the Joint Chiefs.

"Oy, now that is a scary picture. At least it made you smile Sam. Whatever happens, I will always love you, ok?"

"I know, I love you, too."

They kissed and then there was a knock at the door which caused them to break apart. Jack groaned and Sam giggled.

"For crying out loud, I hope that's not Daniel; his timing sucks" Jack said as Sam got up to answer the door. When she opened it, she was shocked.

"Dad!"

"Hello Sammie, I came as soon as I got your message."

Jacob walked onto the stage and they hugged then walked behind the couch as Jack got up and turned to see who their visitor was. He was shocked and pleased that Jacob could make it to their wedding.

"Jacob, this is a surprise, we were just talking about you."

"Really; and why are you in my daughter's home at eleven at night?"

"Dad, please sit down, there is something we need to tell you."

"Jack O'Neill, if you got my little girl pregnant…"

He looked angry and stood up and started chasing Jack around the couch. Everyone laughed.

"Dad, stop this! I'm not pregnant" She stood up and stood between him and Jack. Jacob stopped in front of Sam.

"What then, what is it?"

"Dad, Jack has asked me to marry him and I said yes" Jacob went to make a move towards Jack but Sam stopped him.

"Dad, before you decide to beat the crap out of Jack, you are going to listen to us, ok?"

"Sam, what about the regs?"

"Dad sit, please" Jacob sat on the couch still looking angry.

"Dad, Jack has retied; he has been for two weeks. We have waited too long for this to happen. You know that we have known one another for almost nine years and we talked about our feelings a month ago. We have been in love with each other for all that time and he has been hanging on to this" she showed him the ring.

"For eight years Dad, eight years. The president sent his congratulations to us both and he is happy for us; so please let me be happy."

"How long have you two been in love with one another?"

"Love at first sight" Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulder. Jacob looked at the two of them, shaking his head.

"Sam, what about the age difference?"

"We don't care Dad."

Sam sat on the couch, looking at her father; she put her hand on to his.

"Dad, you have known Jack for six years, you know what he is like. Anyway, when the others from work found out about our engagement, they threatened him if he ever hurt me and he had better start running. So, you can know that I'm in the best of hands. You know that he won't hurt me and you did tell me one time that you liked him and said that he was a bit crazy/"

"That is true, a grown up general who loves watching the Simpson's, who would of guessed."

"Don't forget the Wizard of Oz. You know what he is like around children."

"Yes, I do Sam, he is a big kid, Are you sure about this Sam?"

"Dad, we waited too long already and yes, I'm sure."

Jacob stood up and looked at Jack, smiled and he put his hand out and Jack took it for a handshake. Instead, Jacob pulled him into a hug.

"Welcome to the family son"

"So that mean yes?" Sam asked as she stood up as they parted.

"Yes, but if you…" Jacob pointed a finger at Jack.

"Hey" Jack put both hands up and then put one arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I love her too much to hurt her and any way, if I did, she would threaten me with all her technobabble for hours on end" Every one chuckled and so did Jacob

"I know what you mean. She has been like that ever since she was young. She always gets excited about one thing or another and she can talk the leg off a horse."

"Dad" Sam shook her head.

Then they all sat down, Jacob in one chair while Jack and Sam on the couch.

"So, when is the wedding?"

"February next year"

"Well I'll be here for it, what about Mark?" Sam put her head down, trying to look sad.

"Mark said that he was not coming Jacob. He told her that he wants nothing to do with her if she married me." Sam looked up with tears falling down her cheeks and Jack was rubbing her back.

"Mark asked me what Jack does and when I told him; well you know what Mark is like when it comes to anything to do with the Air Force."

"I know. Perhaps I should go to San Diego and kick his butt."

"Don't worry Dad; Jack has already done it for you. When Mark upset me with the phone call, Jack caught the next flight out. He went to have a good long talk with Mark. I don't know what Jack said to him, because the next day Mark was on the phone, apologizing for what he had said the day before. He did say that he would try to make it to the wedding."

"So he might be coming then?"

"We hope so," Jack said.

"Dad, where are you staying tonight?"

"Here, if that is ok with you two."

"Dad, you know that you are more than welcome here. Jack has his own house to go to until we are married?"

"What is happening about that and all of your things?"

"We just bought a new house together today. It will be a couple of days before the For Sale sign goes up out front."

"Ok. I'm beat so I'll go and grab my bags and go to bed."

"I'll go and make up the spare bed and leave you two to chat."

Sam gave Jack a kiss before standing up to leave them to talk. Once Sam was gone, the two men started talking.

"Jack, why did you wait this long?"

"I don't know myself; I think the regs had some thing to do with it."

"Bull crap, Jack. I have known for years they you two have been in love with each other and I thought you would have retired years ago; why now?"

"I have been thinking about retiring for eight years. I'm not getting any younger you know and I know that Sam has been thinking about children. When she looks at mothers with their babies, I know that she is thinking about a family before it is too late for her."

"Jack, do you want to have children?"

"Yes, we talked about that and a new house, we have talked about everything."

"Well, I suppose you two did have a month to talk about everything."

"Yep, we did everything together; from choosing a house that we both like, the cake to the honeymoon."

"Communication is important between a couple."

"True; Sam knows that I haven't got much to offer her except just me and my Simpson collection" there were a few chuckles in the audience.

"Sam has accepted you as you are, gray hair, old scars, bad humour; everything about you. She knows that you have a good heart and she doesn't care if you are a millionaire or not, she loves you just the way you are."

"That counts for something. She called the President on my last day and asked him if it was ok for me to wear my dress blues when we get married and he said yes; so at least I don't have to wear a Penguin suit on the day."

"I know the feeling. I wore one once and it made me itchy. I ended up having a rash that covered my body; it drove me crazy for three days" Jack chuckled trying not to laugh out right. Then Sam came back onto the stage.

"Did you two have a nice chit chat?" they stood up as she walked over to them.

"Yes we did. Well, I'm off to bed and I will see you in the morning Sam, night Jack."

"Night Dad" they said, then Jacob left the stage.

"I better go. I will see you tomorrow night." Jack pulled Sam into his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Sure; I was a bit worried about Dad's reaction about us getting married."

"Everything is working out ok. After all, he was just worried about you."

"I know, he always will see me as his little Sammie."

"When the wedding does come Sam, he will see his little Sammie turn into a beautiful, incredibly sexy woman" Sam giggled while looking into his eyes.

"I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too, Sam" and he gave her a kiss.

"One thing is for sure, we will have eight years of catching up to do" Sam flicked her eyebrows at him while smiling.

"We will have a life time to do that Sam."

"I know" and they kissed.

"I better go, see you tomorrow" they walked over to the front door.

"Ok, drive carefully."

"I will" they hugged and kissed before Jack left the stage.

Sam closed the door and looked at her ring and smiled then she locked the door and walked through another door where Jacob was waiting for her. She turned her Mic off as the curtain closed.

"Sam."

"Dad" they hugged one another.

"I'm pleased that you made it."

"Same here" then they heard a voice from the stage.


	24. Chapter 24

24

"I'm pleased that you all like it so far. I was worried that Sam's father couldn't make it here tonight. If he didn't, we would have used Plan 'B', which is General George Hammond as Sam's godfather, to take over the role as the protective godfather. There is one more scene to do. We will take a break for ten minutes while the stage crew gets the last part sorted out. This, of course, is the wedding; which will be done in front of me. We would like all of you to join in on this one if you can." Then Jack poked his head through the curtain and they all saw him.

"Hey Cassie, I hope that there is cake after the wedding" everyone laughed.

"Yes Jack, there will be cake" She said, shaking her head.

"Sweet" then he disappeared behind the curtain.

"General Hammond will let you all know when to be seated for the wedding, thank you." and then she headed back stage where the hair dresser was doing Sam's hair.

"I couldn't believe what Jack did out there."

"We all heard Cassie" Janet said.

Janet was already dressed; she was starting to help Sam into her wedding dress. Cassie sat down in the chair so the hairdresser could start working on her hair. When Sam was in her wedding gown, she started putting her make up on and her earrings and necklace. By the time she finished, Cassie's hair was done. Then she quickly got changed herself and put on the earrings and necklace that Sam gave them that morning.

Both Cassie and Janet had white and apricot roses in their hair with the same flowers in their bouquets. When it was time to leave, Janet connected the train to Sam's dress and then added the veil last.

Once they were done, there was a knock on the door. Janet went to answer it and then opened it wider. Jacob walked in and stopped when he saw how beautiful Sam looked.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dad"

"Shall we?"

"Yep, let's get this show on the road."

Janet put the veil over her head and then passed her the white rose bouquet and then she went to help Cassie with the train. They left to go out through the back of the hall and walked around the side of the building where both SF's and Secret Service agents were on watch. When they saw Sam they all smiled, as she walked past them.

When they reached the entranceway, the two sliding doors were closed and two SF's were at the doors waiting for the music to begin. Janet and Cassie sorted out Sam's train as they all heard,

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please take you seats, the wedding is about to begin."


	25. Chapter 25

25

Jack, Daniel and Ferretti were standing up in the front with the minister. After everyone was seated, Hammond gave the nod for the music to begin. When it did the doors opened, and Cassie walked down first, then twenty seconds later Janet started walking down the aisle.

When she reached the front, the music changed and everyone stood up as Jacob walked Sam down the aisle. Jacob was wearing his dress blues. There were lots of whispers about how beautiful Sam looked in her wedding dress. Sam and Jacob saw the archway up in the front and Jack had his back to them. When they were halfway up the aisle, Jack turned around to see Sam walking toward him and his smile got even bigger.

When she reached the front next to Jack, the wedding ceremony began. During the wedding, there was music playing quietly in the background. They were playing 'From this Moment' by Celine Dion and then they played 'When I Look into Your Eyes' by Firehouse and finished with 'Always' from 'Brian Adam. When the last song finished, everyone heard.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

"Sweet"

Jack lifted the veil over Sam's head and looked into her eyes. He then cupped her face and kissed her and they wrapped their arms around each other and Jack dipped her in front of everyone. Everyone laughed and cheered them on. When they straightened up again, they were still kissing. Everyone was chuckling by then.

The minister cleared his throat to get their attention but that didn't work. Selmac had an idea, so she took over Jacob's body and he stood up and walked over to them with a grin on his face.

"General O'Neill, what the hell are you doing kissing my daughter!" Selmac used Jacob's General tone of voice.

They quickly broke apart like a couple of teenagers who had just been caught making out. Everyone laughed.

"DAD" they said at the same time.

Jacob just shook his head and went back to sit down next to Mark, who was laughing so hard that his face went red. They signed the papers while everyone calmed down. Once done, they returned to the spot where they had been standing before.

"I'm pleased to introduce Jonathan and Samantha O'Neill" and the music started again as everyone clapped.

Cassie returned to the stage as everyone settled down.

"On behalf of my class, the school, the US Air Force, family and friends, thank you all for making tonight possible. The last part, where Sam's father got up and yelled at them, that wasn't part of this play but it was very funny. They were like a couple of teenagers being busted by the General for making out, Nice one, Jacob. There are just two more things to make the end of this evening possible. Jack, Sam, can you please come up here after Mom takes the train off?"

Janet took Sam's train off and Jack held onto Sam's hand as they walked up the steps onto the stage and they stood next to Cassie.

"There is no wedding with out cake."

As soon as she said that, the curtain was pulled back revealing sixteen cakes. Fifteen were put on a manmade heart shaped archway. They were all tripe layered heart shaped wedding cakes.

They all were chocolate and vanilla layered cakes with white frosting and white and apricot icing roses around the layers. The sixteenth cake was an eight layered, round chocolate and vanilla cake with white frosting and also had white and apricot icing roses and hearts all around it with 'J' and 'S' on the layers. On top of the cake were the bride and groom. The groom was in Air Force uniform. Everyone was shocked to see it.

"Well, I did say that there was cake Jack. Would you and your bride like to cut the first piece" Cassie said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

26

They walked over to where the cake was. Jack picked up the knife and put it over the bottom layer and then Sam put her hand on top of his as they cut in to the cake, they cut a small slice. Then they kissed.

Sam removed her hand so Jack could get the piece out and then he picked it up and carefully put it into her mouth. There were people in the audience taking photos as professional photography for their wedding photos. It was done by one of the Major's on one of the SG teams.

When he removed his fingers, there was icing still on them. He looked at Sam and she grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand near her mouth.

"I didn't get all of it, fly boy."

She sucked each finger to remove the icing from them as well as moving her tongue around each of them as she pulled his hand away from her mouth. Once done there, she picked up another other piece and put it into his mouth. He did the same with her fingers. Everyone clapped, which caused them to turn around to look at everyone waiting for them.

"The cake is yummy, thanks Cassie" Jack said.

"Thanks to the staff of the Air Force Officer's Club caterers for their donation of these cakes, as well as for the wedding supper provided, which is in the gymnasium for after wards. This supper is for everyone who has not been invited to the Officers Club. As we all know, it is tradition for the bride and groom to lead the first dance so if you please," Cassie said as they walked over to a big spot on the stage and then the song started.

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the  
first time you touched me, I felt love. And  
after all this time, you're still the one I love.)  
_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
_

_BRIDGE:  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong  
_

_CHORUS:  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'  
_

_(BRIDGE)  
_

_(CHORUS)  
_

_(CHORUS)  
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby _

Everyone was watching them dancing slowly around the dance floor. They were dancing like they did earlier. Looking into one another's eyes, smiling at each other and at the end of the song, they stopped and kissed.

"Get a room" Cassie said as everyone burst out laughing.

They pulled apart and Jack just shook his head at her. Then they walked over to her as Jacob, Daniel, Ferretti and Janet walked up on the stage to stand next to them.

"I hope that you all enjoyed the show tonight. If you are in love with someone and they feel the same way and you are under the same command, don't wait for eight years, do some thing about it now. If the rules and the regulations are stopping you from loving each other, don't wait, do some thing about it now, because tomorrow could be too late to do some thing about it. As it showed in this story, Jack waited eight years to do something about it when he knew he should have done something about it a long ago. He wasn't going to wait any longer, so don't do what Jack did and wait for eight year. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and have a good evening, thank you."


	27. Chapter 27

27

Cassie took a bow and then the rest of the cast did the same. Everyone clapped and stood up. They went off the stage as the curtains closed, to talk to some of the people down there.

Pete walked over to Sam and gave her a hug and a kiss. She put on a fake smile.

"Honey, you were great tonight and the dress looked nice" Sam was shocked about what he said about the dress.

"Thanks Pete" Then Mark walked over to them.

"Sammie, you were terrific tonight and you look fantastic in this wedding dress. Is it the same one that you are going to wear when you marry Pete?"

"No, this is for tonight's show."

"Ok, you and General O'Neill did a great acting job."

"Thanks, so what did you think of Dad's part?"

"He was great; it all looked so real."

"I know," she said smiling at him. Then Jacob walked up to them. "Hi, Mark. I'm sorry that I was late in getting here" he said to Sam and they hugged. "At least you made it Dad." "Same here; I wouldn't have missed this in the world and all the others did a great job tonight, too." 

"Yeah, they did. Dad this is Pete, Sam's fiancé."

"Hi, Dad"

"Call me Jacob" he said, shaking his hand.

"Ok, it is an honour to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too, Detective" Jacob gave him a hard look and Mark noticed it.

"Dad, can I have a word with you in private? Will you two please excuse us?"

Sam grabbed his hand and moved over where they could talk in private. Jack noticed that something was wrong by the way that Sam and Jacob looked, so he walked over to them to find out what was up.

"I'm sorry, Sam I almost lost it back there."

"Hey it's ok; everything is going to be ok."

"I know."

"Is everything ok Sam?" Jack said as he reached them.

"Dad just met Pete."

"Ah, so you met the black mailing slime ball. Anyway, I just couldn't believe what you did at the end of the wedding."

"That was me; I just couldn't help adding something in" Selmac whispered to them.

"Well Selmac, it was funny and you do have a sense of humour. I hope you enjoyed your self. Pete is coming over" Sam said and then Jacob's eyes flashed.

"She did Sam. You do look great tonight and it seems that everyone enjoyed themselves" Jacob said as Pete arrived next to them.

"Hi, Sam how are you getting to the club?"

"In a limo with the wedding party. Cassie wants to tape everything. She wants to show her class on Monday about tonight's show."

"Ok, we will see you there then" then he left them alone.

"Come on, lets mingle Sam. How are you going to get away tonight?"

"I've got Lieutenant Simmons set to call me at a certain time to let me know that the computer crashed or the iris won't open."

"Ah, good idea, shall we."

They talked to the others there before Jack and Sam had picture taken in front of the archway. There were other photos taken with the bridal party, with family and close friends, including the Joint Chiefs and the President and the First Lady. Once all the photos were taken, they left in the limo that was waiting for them.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the club. They talked to some of the people there in the cocktail lounge for about a half an hour until everyone had arrived. They had all sat down at different tables and then the President got up and walked over to where the microphone when he received the signal,

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr and Mrs O'Neill." Everyone stood up and clapped as Jack and Sam walked into the room, smiling arm in arm. When they reached the bridal table, Jack pulled a chair out for Sam and then Jack sat next to her. Once everyone else was seated, the meal service began. Everyone was having a wonderful time. There were some speeches during the evening. Some of the personnel told some embarrassing and funny stories about them. Even George told everyone about the first time he met Jack and how Jack and Sam first met, about the arm wrestling challenge and right up to the present. There was a lot of laughter at the different things that had happened between the two of them over the years. There was even dancing during the night. Sam danced with Jack, Jacob, Mark, George, Teal'c, Daniel, the President, all of the Joint Chiefs and Ferretti, as well as some of the other SGC personnel. She did dance once with Pete. They were half way through the dancing when her cell phone, on the bridal table, began to ring; Daniel and Cassie were sitting at the table when Sam's cell rang. She knew it was time and Daniel answered it. 

"Sam, it's the base, there is a computer malfunction and there are four away" Sam know what he was saying,

"Ok, tell them I'm on my way."

"Ok" then he spoke into the phone and then turned back to Sam.

"Sam, you better get Jack too. Someone was in his office but they don't know if any thing was stolen."

"What? Ok, I'll go and find him and head to the base" then she turned to Pete.

"Sorry, I better go, I don't know how long I'm going to be away for."

"Ok, see you when you get back."

"Ok, bye" He gave her a kiss before she left to get Jack.

When she found him, they went to speak to George and Sam went to say good bye to Mark and Jacob. Daniel got most of the personnel ready to give them a send off; he knew what was really going on. When they left to go outside, they were greeted by all the SGC officers, in their uniforms and in two lines with swords crossed above them as an archway.

They went through it as rice and rose petals were thrown at them. They got in to Jack's truck and started to leave, then stopped when they heard the cans. Jack got out and went around the back to quickly take them off. He saw Cassie and Daniel grinning at them and he shook his head before getting back into the truck and they were off once again.

"I can't believe it worked." Sam said

"I know, now we are on our…." Sam put her hand over his mouth.

"We better get to the base as soon as possible" she then pointed to a listening device she spotted and pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Yeah, I hope they didn't steal my yoyo" He nodded, than he got his phone out and passed it to Sam.

"Jack, have you got your phone with you?"

"Sure, here" Sam called Daniel.

"Lieutenant, this is Colonel Carter. What have you tried to do to get the computers going again?"

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Are you saying that there is a bug in the system?"

"Bug? Sam, are you saying that Jack's truck is bugged?"

"Yes, ok, what about the camera in the General's office. Did it reveal anything?"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"What, you only found one bug but are not sure if there are any more?"

"You found one listening device so far?"

"Yes; look we just arrived and I'll be there in few minutes."

"Ok, Pete left right after you guys did. I think he was following you; I got Teal'c to follow him. Talk to you guys when you get back. We will check Jack's truck over while you are away."

"Ok, thanks" then she hung up.

When they reached the first check point, the three guards were grinning and they were just about to say something when Sam showed them the listening device and so they under stood.

"Sir, ma'am, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, some bugs got in to Carter's computer system and she is here to take care of that, while I take care of another problem in my office."

"Ok, sir, ma'am you can go through."

"Thank you Sergeant"

When they arrived in the parking lot, Sam and Jack got out and headed to the elevator after signing in. They headed down to the locker room level where most of the personnel were waiting for the happy couple.

When the elevator doors opened, they were greeted with most of the people who were on the night shift. As soon as they walked out of the elevator, the people all clapped and cheered them on. Jack pulled Sam towards him and they kissed in front of the personnel. When they pulled apart, Jack turned to them all,

"Ok, now you've seen us, now back to work" they all went back to their work stations with grins on their faces.

Jack and Sam went to get changed into their BDU's and then they headed to the gate room. When they got there, the sergeant started dialing the gate, when Lieutenant Simmons came in with a GDO and he passed it to Jack.

"Everything is set up on the planet for you sir, ma'am."

"Thanks Lieutenant" Jack said

"We will be sending fresh food through every three days at 0900."

"Ok, we will see you guys in two weeks and don't give Hammond a hard time while I'm away and don't let this place fall apart either."

"Yes sir" then the wormhole was formed.

"Well see ya all, shall we Mrs O'Neill, to Oz we go" and they walked up the ramp and through the gate.

29 


	29. Chapter 29

29 When they exited the wormhole it was late afternoon. The gate closed down behind them. "Well shall we?" They walked to where they're campsite was set up. They had their arms around each other as they walked for ten minutes. When they arrived at their campsite, it was already set up for them. They walked into the two room tent to see chill bins full of food for them, bottles of water and other camping necessities. They walked into the second room of the tent, where they found their bedding, along with the bags of clothes that they had brought to the base earlier. They were surprised to see a queen-sized airbed on a box frame with a headboard. There were white silk sheets on the bed as well as a blue and green square quilt cover on top and fluffy pillows. There was a note on the bed. Sam picked it up and read it. "Jack, Sam, enjoy your honeymoon. Check the green chill bin for something extra for your wedding night. There is dry fire wood in a cave near by. See you both in two weeks, Daniel" She passed the note to Jack and walked back out to find the green chill bin. When she found it she opened it and pulled out a bottle of champagne and a box of strawberries. She turned around to see Jack standing there. "At least it is cold" Sam said as Jack stepped forward and took the bottle out of her hand. "I'll open it before it warms up." "Ok; there are glasses in the bin as well. While you take care of that, I'll slip into some thing more comfortable" "Ok" Sam put the box back into the bin and then went into the other room. While she was getting changed, Jack got the two glasses out and he opened the bottle and poured the two drinks. Then he put the bottle back into the ice and he got the box of strawberries out and opened it. "Sam, are you ready?" "In a minute Jack, I'll let you know when I am." "Ok" Jack took a look around to see what was there. He turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway in a see through white chemise, long nightgown. He just froze; only his eyes were moving up and down. He noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He finally found his voice. "Wow, Sam you look sexy and beautiful" he stepped up to her and gave her a kiss. "Champagne, Mrs O'Neill?" "Yes, thanks" Jack walked back over to where the glasses and bottle were and picked them up and turned around to see her not far from him. He passed a glass to her. "To us" Jack said. "To our family and friends" they clicked their glasses and took a sip. Then Jack picked up a strawberry and put half of it into her mouth and she held it between her teeth. He leaned forward and bit the other half of it and kissed Sam at the same time. They continued that way until the bottle was empty and all of the strawberries were gone. Then Jack held on to Sam's hand and they walked into the next room where he noticed that Sam had already turned back the bed covers. They kissed and at the same time Sam started undoing the buttons of Jack's shirt and removing it from his pants. Once removed, she slid it off of his shoulders and he slipped the straps off Sam's shoulder and the chemise gown fell to the ground. He stepped back to look at Sam's naked body. He smiled at what he saw and then he stepped up to her and cupped her face and kissed her. "Beautiful Sam" she smiled. Sam helped Jack remove his clothing before he laid her on the bed before climbing in next to her. They kissed and made passionate love for the first time. They explored each other's bodies, taking their time with each other. Then they fell asleep in one another's arms, with smiles on their faces. 


	30. Chapter 30

30

The next morning Pete woke up in Sam's bed and noticed that she hadn't returned last night. He knew that her work was important and that the problem must have been big. He got up and had a shower and went to make some coffee, when he heard the front door open.

"Sam, are you up yet" Cassie called as she walked into the house with Sam's bags, already knowing that she was on her honeymoon and that Pete was in the house. Pete walked out from the kitchen when he heard Cassie's voice. She saw him,

"Pete?"

"Cassie, Sam isn't here."

"Oh, she must be still at work then. I'm here to drop these off for her" and she showed him the bags.

"Ok; do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I'll put these in her bedroom and head on home, thanks anyway" Cassie went and put Sam's things in her bedroom and then walked out.

"Bye"

"Yeah, see ya" then Cassie was gone.

Pete left to visit with Mark for a while and he left a message for Sam before leaving. When he arrived at the hotel room and knocked on the door, Mark answered it.

"Pete, hi come on in."

"Thanks"

He walked in and stopped when he saw Jacob sitting at the table playing with his grand children. Jacob looked up to see Pete standing there.

"Pete, you remember my father."

"Yes, hi"

"Hi" then Jacob went back to playing with the children.

"Would you like some coffee?" 

"Sure, thanks" they walk over to where the small kitchenette was and Mark was made the coffee.

"Mark, is your father always like this with every guy that goes out with Sam?"

"Yes; he is very protective of her even if she is a grown up woman and can take care of herself."

"Oh, so when are you guys heading back?"

"After lunch; where is Sam?"

"At work still."

"Ok, here you go" He passed a mug of coffee to Pete.

"Thanks"

"Granddad, can we go to the park?"

"I don't know sweetie, you will have to ask your dad" the little girl turned to look at her dad.

"Please Dad."

"Why don't we all go to the park?"

"Ya" both children said at the same time.

"Come on, let's go"

"First clean up then we can go."

Jacob helped the two young children clean up and once done they all left and got into the SUV that Jacob was using. The two children went with Jacob, while Mark and his wife went with Pete.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Lizzie, Jason; what do you think of Pete?"

"He's ok; he loves Auntie Sam I think, but I don't think she loves him" Lizzie said.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Well, before Dad introduced Pete to Auntie Sam I could see that she was happy and she talked to Jason and me about Teal'c, Daniel and Jack. She talked a lot about Jack; it was always Jack this and Jack that, like she was in love with him. Then, when Auntie Sam came to see us, Pete showed up, like he knew when she was at our house."

"Ok, what else?"

"The last time Auntie Sam came to visit us, he showed up and when she took us to the park, he was there. She can't even go two steps without him being there, next to her and he didn't like the way she talked to us about her friends. I even heard them fighting the night before she came back here."

"What were they fighting about?"

"Auntie Sam's work; about how she was working long hours and was hardly at home and being away a lot. Even Jack's name was brought up and something about a Stargate" Jacob was shocked when his granddaughter said the word Stargate, knowing that it was classified.

"What? Who said that?"

"Pete did and Auntie Sam said that was classified. She told us that her work was top secret but how did Pete know what she does and not you and Dad?"

"I don't know sweetie. Anyway, what do you think of Jack now that you have met him? I saw you two talking with him."

"He is funny, I like him. Auntie Sam told us that he loves watching the Simpson's and that he is a big kid at heart" Jacob chuckled.

"Yes he is that. What else?"

"He told us that he has a cabin and a lake where the fish grow this big" and she showed him with her hands.

"Really? What about you Jason, what do you think?" he looked into the rear view mirror.

"I like Jack too; he said that he will take us Carter's up to his cabin for a week and that he has being trying to get Auntie Sam to say yes to going with him for years."

"I bet he has" he grinned.

"I can see why Auntie Sam loves him. He makes her smile and laugh at his silly jokes" then he started giggling

"What's so funny?"

"Last night he said Carter would you like to dance and I said which Carter; there are three of us here. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He bent down and said to us,

"I'm asking your beautiful, smart Auntie Sam to dance". She went all red and she smiled at him. I said,

"You mean you wife? Shouldn't you be calling her O'Neill? After all, you did marry her" Jacob laughed.

"You two are so much like Sam. Who would you like to see Sam marry?"

"Jack!" they both said at the same time, which made Jacob smile.

They reached the park and all got out. The kids ran over to the swings while the others sat down at one of the picnic tables to watch them.

"Dad, are you going to be here for Sam's wedding next month?" Mark asked.

"Yes, I'll be here for it. I've already booked my holidays for then. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He knew that he had already done that and he saw how happy Jack and Sam were together. Then Jacob got up and walked over to where the kids were playing. He decided to join them, chasing them around the park, tickling them, pushing them on the swings. They were there for an hour before the kids said that they were hungry.

They all went back to the hotel for some lunch before Mark and his family had to leave for the airport. When they left, Jacob walked over to his SUV and he knew Pete was following him.

"Jacob" Jacob stopped at the door of the truck and turned around.

"Yes"

"Sir, I would like to marry Sam."

"Really; why?"

"Because I love her" Jacob walked up to him and looked into his eyes and then Jacob's eyes flashed.

"The answer is no"

Then he turned around and walked back to his truck and opened the door.

"She's going to marry me or the world will know… and you and the government are not going to stop me" Jacob turned around and looked at him.

"I know that; I know about the blackmail Shanahan and I'm not happy with what you are doing. Not just to my daughter but to everyone who has risked their lives to keep this planet safe. Good bye."

Jacob got into the truck and left. He headed to the SGC. Shanahan went back to Sam's place, not knowing that he was being followed.


	32. Chapter 32

32

When Jacob arrived back at the base, he went to see how George was, since he had had a few drinks last night. When he saw Walter, he smiled.

"How is he" thumbing at Hammond's door.

"He said that he has a hangover the size of Texas" Walter smiled and Jacob laughed.

"I'll bet he has. Did Jack and Sam get away ok?"

"Yes sir, Detective Shanahan called before and asked for Colonel Carter. I told him that she was busy and he was angry. I told him that I would pass the message on."

"Thanks."

"Sir what's going to happen about the blackmail?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Jack and Sam will think of something. All I know is that this wedding was part of the plan."

"I hope that something happens to fix this. Everyone here is worried about the Program being made pubic."

"I am sure that it won't happen. I better go and give George a hard time about drinking too much; just don't worry about the blackmail, ok?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

Then Jacob knocked on the door and opened it to see George in his old chair, with his head in his hands.

"Walter, I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

"How many bottles of aspirin have you had so far?" Jacob said, with a grin on his face as he walked into the office and sat down. George moved his hand away from his face.

"Jacob; did Mark and his family get away ok this afternoon?"

"Yes, and I found out a few things today"

"Oh, like what?"

"Lizzie and Jason told me about what's been going on with Sam and Pete. They listened to them arguing last time Sam was in San Diego, about the hours Sam works here and that she is hardly home."

"Well, Sam has been hard worker as always. This has been like this ever since she was assigned here."

"I know. Ever since she was young, she was always doing something. The kids love Jack; they said that he was funny and that he made Sam smile and laugh."

"Yes he can do that alright. Even though he has taken over my job here, he still acts like a Colonel sometimes."

"He has had to fill some big shoes when you moved to Washington."

"Yeah, he has alright and he has done a good job of it so far."

"True. Detective Shanahan asked me for my blessing. I said no and he told me what would happen if there was no wedding. I told him that I already knew about the black mail and then I said good bye and I left."

"Now all we have to do is think some thing up to solve this. If not us, Sam and Jack will." then the phone rang.

"Hammond"

"Sir, there is a Martin Lloyd on the phone for General O'Neill."

"Put him through."

"Yes sir" then the phone clicked.

"This is General Hammond, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, is General O'Neill there?"

"No, he is away. Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, yes, can I come onto the base and show you something, I think you might like it."

"Oh, where are you?"

"Out side your base."

"Ok, only for few minutes."

"Thanks" then they hung up. There was a knock on the door.

"Come" and the door opened to show Daniel and Teal'c standing there.

"Morning sir, Jacob"

"Morning, how is your head this morning?" Jacob asked, knowing that Daniel was drunk last night.

"Besides the hangover, I'm fine."

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c would you go to the surface? Martin Lloyd is up there. He wanted to speak to Jack; would you bring him down here?"

"Sure sir."

They left the office and Hammond called the surface to let them know that they could let Martin in and that Daniel and Teal'c would bring him down to the briefing room.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Once finish on the phone, Jacob asked him,

"Who is this Martin Lloyd?"

"He is an alien whose world was destroyed by the Goa'uld. There were only he and three others that survived and found their way to Earth.

"I remember Sam telling me about it a few years ago and that he had become the director of what was it, "Wormhole Extreme?"

"Yes that's him. Jack said that he spoke to him a couple of weeks ago; asking for his help since he knows about the Stargate program."

"Ok, I wonder what he wants to talk to Jack about?"

"I don't know but he wouldn't have come here unless it was important."

"Ok, I think it is going to be an interesting debriefing" Hammond stood up.

"Coffee?"

"No thanks, but it looks like you need it."

"Thanks" They left the office and headed to the briefing room, where George went and made him self some coffee. They were there for a few minutes when Daniel, Teal'c and Martin came in. "General Hammond, it's good to see you again" Martin shook his hand. "Martin Lloyd this is General Jacob Carter and Selmac." "Hi, your Major Carter's father?" "Yes and she is a Lieutenant Colonel now." "Ok. Anyway, General O'Neill contacted me about a problem that you were having with a Detective Shanahan and blackmail?" "Yes, what has he told you?" "Well, when he came to see me and told me what was going on, he showed me the disk. While I was watching it, I also made a copy of it and you should know the results next week. I'm being interviewed by a reporter named Donovan about Wormhole Extreme and I'm going to be using some of what this cop did but changed around. Here, let me show you what I mean but we will need two computers to see it." "My office sir" Daniel said "Ok, let's go" They headed to Daniel's office and when they arrived, Daniel booted up his second computer and Martin put one disk in each one. "Here, let me show you what I've done. This one is the one that General O'Neill showed me" he showed the part where Daniel was talking about the Goa'uld and then stopped it. "Ok. And this is what I did and will be showing to the reporter." He pressed play and it showed his actor saying the same thing as Daniel but to a camera crew that was on the set. "Ok; now with Teal'c's symbiote, this is what I did." He pressed play and it showed his actor's midriff; then it showed the pouch and then the symbiote. "So what do you think?" "It might work but we can't let Shanahan know about its being on" Jacob said. "I've got an idea sir. Since Jack and Sam are off world, how about asking Pete here and letting him talk to her through the MALP about the same time the program starts; a distraction" Daniel said. "George it might work, but we need to contact Jack and Sam." "I will be sending supplies through to them in couple of days and I can talk to them then." "Ok, that is a good idea. I just hope you guys can pull this off." "We hope so too, Jacob." "Martin, do you know what time the interview is going to be broadcast?" "Yes, it's at eleven in the morning and it is being broadcast live." "Ok, we will have to make sure that he is here for it then." 


	34. Chapter 34

NOTE: Happy birthday to my beta reader ILOVESG1

When Sam woke up she was still on her side, snuggling up to a warm body. She couldn't believe that she was now married. She smiled at the memory of their wedding and how it all turned out. She thought about her father showing up just in time for his part and the surprise engagement ring. She spoke to Cassie about the ring when she had the chance to find out how Jack knew it was the one she liked.

Then she remembered what happened when they arrived at the tent; the champagne and strawberries, as well as making passionate love for the first time. How Jack had brought her to orgasm five times the day before because he knew what he was doing; where with Pete, he could only do it once.

The way Jack made love to her was slow so they could explore each other. With Pete, he wanted it quick and fast. Sam opened her eyes and tilted her head to look into Jack's brown eyes as he was awake.

"Morning, beautiful"

"Morning"

He bent over and gave her a passionate kiss and then rolled on top of her. They made passionate love once again.

"Gee Sam, what are trying to do to me?"

"You love it. After all, we do have eight years of catching up to do."

"True, but I need a shower."

"How about we go to the Hot Springs?"

"Sounds good to me" He gave her a kiss before getting up.

Sam looked at his naked body and smiled, before getting up herself. They put on robes that was there for them and picked up their toilet bags and towels before heading to where the hot springs were. On their way, they went to use the out house that was done up for them. It was twenty meters from their tent.

When they arrived at the springs, they took their robes off and entered the pool. Jack went in first and then Sam joined him. They hugged one another and kissed. They were in there for half an hour before getting out. They both saw a flat rock and a portable outdoor shower and a jug near by. Sam got out and passed the jug to Jack so he could fill it up and pass it to Sam so she could fill the bag up and then passed it back to him again.

A few minutes later and they washed each other and then they cleaned up the area before heading back to the tent for some breakfast. After breakfast they got dressed and sorted out all their things, than they went for a walk until lunchtime. After lunch, they went down to the waterfall and there was a swimming hole. Since it was a hot day, Sam started taking off her clothes.

"Sam, what are you up to?"

"I'm going for a cool dip, care to join me?"

She was naked and smiling at Jack and then she walked into the swimming hole, swimming around. Jack decided to join her so he also stripped down and joined her. They chased one another around, kissing and hugging and making love on the embankment. They were there all afternoon and then they headed back to their camp, carrying their clothes with them. When they got back to the tent, Jack pushed Sam onto the bed.

She started laughing, as he joined her and they kissed and made love once again. Afterwards they got dressed and started to prepare dinner. Jack got a fire going while Sam sorted out their dinner. It was getting dark by the time they cleaned up and then they sat by the fire with their coffee. Sam was sitting between his legs and he had his arms wrapped around her

"Jack, you remember when you said that you wanted to have kids with me?" she turned to look at him

"Yes"

"Well, when would you like to start?"

"When would you like to start Sam?"

"How about now? After all, we are not getting any younger and we have waited so long."

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, what about you?" Jack smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Then we better get started but what about the injections?"

"I was supposed to have it done the day I was transferred to Area 51 but I haven't had time to get it done" she said smiling.

"You mean we could start now?"

"Yes Jack, although I might be pregnant right now"

"What, now?"

"Yes, I finished my period ten days ago Jack" Jack smiled at her and they kissed.

"Well, just in case you're not, we can carry on practicing Sam. If you do become pregnant, I'll be there for you and our children."

"I know" they kissed before getting up.

Sam went to turn the lanterns on in the tent while Jack put out the fire before joining her. Sam then went to the out house before returning to their tent, and then Jack went to use it. When he returned to the tent, Sam was already in bed waiting for him. He stripped down to his boxers and was just about to get into bed.

"Lose the boxers fly boy."

Jack smiled and pulled them down to the ground and then he got into bed. They kissed and made passionate love before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	35. Chapter 35

The next morning they walked to the Stargate and arrived just as it started spinning. They knew it was the SGC but they did have their P90's and Zats with them, just in case it wasn't them. A few seconds later they heard,

"This is the SGC calling the newlyweds, come in" Sam giggled and Jack just shook his head.

"Morning to you too, George. Did doc give you a happy pill this morning?"

"Morning Jack, is your bride with you?"

"Yes sir, I'm here"

"Good, we are sending some more food through for the next four days."

"Why for four days sir?"

"Jack, Martin Lloyd came by looking for you yesterday. He is going to be interviewed by Donovan in four days time and he is going to be using some of the tape for the interview"

"What, sir? What the hell is he playing at?"

"Jack, hear me out. What he has done is use his actors in place of Daniel and Teal'c; he is having his actor use Daniel's words and with the other actor, he is going to explain how they make his pouch with special effects, as well as how the symboite is created with CGI."

"But, why then sir?"

"Well, we will need your wife's help with this part of the plan."

"Sir?" Sam said on her radio.

"Martin Lloyd's live interview is at 1100 hours. The idea is for Detective Shanahan to come down here to talk to you at about the same time that the interview is happening."

"Ok, how long is the interview going to take?"

"An hour" Sam turned to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Sam, what are you thinking now?"

"Jack, how about we have him come here with Daniel and Teal'c? I could show him around but not show him our tent."

"Sam, are you nuts?" he looked at her in shock.

"Jack please. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"How?" Sam put her hand on his crotch and started rubbing it. She felt his dick going hard and she licked her lips and smiled.

"Your evil; you know that?"

"But you love me, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Ok, you better" they kissed.

"Jack, Colonel, are you still there?"

"Sorry sir."

"George, Sam has an idea. You might not like it but it might work. Get Daniel and Teal'c to bring him here through the gate for a couple of hours but the day before send the normal SG team gear through. You know tent, sleeping bags and we will get it all set up near the river. Sam and I know just the spot and at least it will be away from our love shack tent."

"Love shack tent Jack?" they both knew that he was chuckling on the other end.

"Well, if it was a cabin; you know what I mean."

"Ok, we are sending supplies through for you and will contact you in three days time with what you asked for."

"Ok, thanks" Then the FRED showed up with boxes on top of it, as well a remote for it. Sam went to pick up the remote and started moving it down the ramp and stopped it next to the DHD. "The boxes have arrived George, thanks, talk to you in three days."

"Ok, enjoy your honeymoon you two."

"Oh, we will sir, we will. O'Neill out" then the gate shut down.

"Shall we get back to our love nest Mrs O'Neill?"

"Sure thing, Mr O'Neill." They headed back to where their tent was; Sam drove the FRED toward it.

"Sam, were their some ruins near where we are setting up the SG1 tent site?"

"Yes, we could use that as an excuse for the reason why we are here."

"Yeah, but what about me?"

"Well… you could say that you wanted to come for old time sake and that you missed going off world."

"Hey, that is a good idea Sam."

A few minutes later they arrived at their campsite and unpacked the boxes that were on the FRED to see what the SGC sent them. Once everything was sorted out, they had an early lunch before going over to the area where they were planning to put the SG1 tents set up. When they got there, they started planning and moving tree branches around and got some rocks from nearby to make a circle for the fire. They were there for about an hour.

"Sam, why don't we go for a swim?"

"Ok, that sounds good"

They walked over to the swimming hole and took off their clothes and went for a swim. They hugged and kissed as well as making passionate love. They were there for two hours before they decided to go and have a shower and relax for the rest of the day.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

36

Two days later Pete tried to call Sam but all he got was the answering machine at both home and her cell phone. He called the SGC, only to find out from Walter that she was off world for a few days on a mission. When he finished on the phone Walter went and told Hammond that Pete had called asking for Sam.

Pete knew something wasn't right because Sam would call if she was going off world for a few days, so he decided to go to the base to find out what was going on. When he arrived at the checkpoint, the guard let him through and once out of sight he called Hammond.

"This is Lieutenant Ellis, from the front gate and I need to talk to General Hammond."

"He is busy at the moment; can I pass a message on?"

"Ok, I'll talk to Sergeant Walter Harriman then" and he heard a couple of clicks on the phone

"Harriman"

"Hey Walter its Gary Ellis from the front gate. You better warn General Hammond that Detective Shanahan is on his way and he is looking for Colonel Carter."

"Ok, thanks for the warning. I'll take care of this end. I will talk to you later."

"Ok" then they both hung up.

Walter knew that Hammond was in a briefing, so he walked into the room.

"Yes Walter, is there something I can help you with?"

"Sir, I just got word from topside that Detective Shanahan is on his way down"

"Ok, you know what to do."

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it now" "Thanks, dismissed." Walter left the room and he called both Daniel and Teal'c to let them know that Pete was looking for Sam so they could lay low until they got the all clear. Once finished speaking to them he started spreading the word around that Pete was on base. Everyone knew what to do just in case they ran into him. When Pete arrived on the SGC levels, Walter was carrying a jamming device with him. He turned it on so it would stop all recording, just in case Pete was carrying a camera on him again. "Sergeant Harriman, right?" "Yes, are you looking for Colonel Carter?" "Yes, you said that she is off world?" "Yes, SG1 and General O'Neill are off world for about a week." "General O'Neill? Who is running the base?" "That would be me" Pete turned around to see General Hammond standing there. "General Hammond" "I'll take care of this Walter, you can go." "Yes sir" then he left them alone. "Do you know how long SG1 will be off world?" "It will depend on what Dr Jackson finds." "What do you mean?" "There are ruins on the planet; for right now they are there for a week. They are due to call in two days time. If you want to, you can talk to her then" Pete perked up at that and smiled "Sure, what time are they calling?" "1100 hours, you can be here about 1030 hours just in case they call early." "Ok, thanks but what is General O'Neill doing with them?" "You will have to ask him, now if you will excuse me, I've got a briefing to attend." Hammond pushed a button and the doors opened. Pete took the hint and walked into the elevator and the doors closed. Hammond finally relaxed and then he went to see Walter for a minute before heading back to his old office. Ten minutes later Walter got the call he was waiting for and he went to let Hammond know. "Sir, I just got word that Detective Shanahan just passed through the front gates and I've already let Dr Jackson and Teal'c know it's all clear. " "Thanks Walter, dismissed." "Yes sir" then he left as Daniel and Teal'c arrived. "Sir, what happened?" "Detective Shanahan was looking for Colonel Carter." "Oh, so what happens now sir?" "Nothing, but tomorrow you two are going to give the newlyweds a hand in getting every thing set up and you can let them know what just happened." "Sure thing sir; if there is anything else you know where to find us." "Thanks, dismissed" then they left his office. 


	37. Chapter 37

37

The next morning Jack and Sam were waiting next to the DHD. They were hugging and kissing when the gate started spinning; when the wormhole was established,

"This is Stargate Command calling the newlyweds."

"Funny George. What's been happening? Anything interesting I should know about?"

"Jack you are on your honeymoon and you are asking about work?"

"You know me. Anyway, we are ready if you want to start sending the gear through" and then one FRED came through with Daniel behind it with the controls.

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing here?" Jack said.

"Ok sir, send the next one through" Daniel said into his radio.

"Sir, what's going on?" Sam said.

"Colonel, Dr Jackson will explain while he is helping get everything set up."

"Where is Teal'c?" Jack asked and then the second 'FRED' came through with Teal'c behind it.

"Teal'c, this is a surprise" Sam said as she gave them both a hug.

"George, Teal'c just arrived; I'll send them back when everything is done."

"Ok Jack, talk to you later, Hammond out" then the gate shut down.

"Ok Daniel, what's going on?" Jack asked.

"Pete showed up yesterday looking for Sam and he has also been calling the base asking for her" he said looking at them.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Walter took care of it; he said that you were off world for a week."

"Shit" Sam said, running her hands through her hair.

"Sam, what is it?" Jack looked at her and she looked up at him.

"When ever we go off world I call him to let him know if I was going to be off world for two days or more. He realized that I hadn't called and that is why he showed up at the base. I'm sorry Jack." Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry, we will think of something to explain why you didn't call."

"Sam, Pete is coming on base in the morning at 1030, I'm sure we can think of some thing between now and then."

"Thanks guys, shall we start getting things sorted out."

They headed off to where they were planning on camping. Jack and Sam had their arms around each other as they walked with Daniel and Teal'c.

"So, how are things at the SGC?"

"Good, Siler ended up in the infirmary again yesterday, SG 5 & 8 came back with some ancient device and one of the scientists wanted to figure it out but General Hammond said no and he wasn't happy about it. The place has been quiet while you two are here."

"Really, are you saying that they miss us?"

"Yes, Jack, they miss the flirting that has been going on between you two over the years, with you showing up at Sam's lab at all hours of the day and night. The talks you two have while eating in the mess hall. The base gossip has died down while you two are here."

"Really, what are they so interested in us for? Who and what started it?"

"Who started it? It was Ferretti who started it. What started it was when you two first met and how Sam stood up to Kawalski, Ferretti and you. What really got the tongues waging was the Land of Light Touched virus" Daniel said grinning. Jack groaned and Sam blushed.

"Daniel Jackson, I believe you owe me twenty dollars."

"What, you two bet on us?"

"And General Hammond and Jacob" Daniel said, grinning.

"Some things will never be the same again" Jack said.

NOTE: If you want me to post three chapters a week please tell me or six days aweek, same with 'true feelings' since i've got other stories line up to be posted once these are finish


	38. Chapter 38

NOTE: From monday i'll be posting six times a week, same with 'true feelings'

38

A few minutes later they arrived in the new campsite.

"Well campers here it is, our little home away from home. Let's get everything set up."

"Teal'c, you owe me twenty dollars." Jack and Sam looked at them.

"Ok, what was the bet this time?" Sam asked, as she started unpacking one of the 'FRED's.

"Oh I bet Teal'c here that Jack would say 'well campers here we are', so I won this bet."

"Come on, let's get everything set up."

An hour later everything was set up around the camp and once done; Teal'c picked up two chill bins and passed them to Jack and Sam.

"What's this Teal'c?" Sam asked and then she opened it. Her eyes widened and she had a big grin on her face.

"Sam, what is it"

"Jello, grapes and chocolate cake. What about yours" Jack opened his and grinned.

"Pie, wieners, buns, sauce, beer and marshmallows. What else is there Teal'c?"

Teal'c opened up the last chill bin. There was a note, so he passed it to Jack and he opened it and read it out aloud,

"Jack, I decided to send all this to you and Sam to share with Daniel and Teal'c. They have to return by 2200 hours, George, P.S. That is an order, enjoy."

"I can't believe that he did this. What else is there Teal'c?"

"Beer and soda."

"Cool, shall we?"

They headed back to where Jack and Sam had been camping. They talked about what had been going on at the SGC. When they arrived at the first camp, Teal'c and Daniel took off their vests and weapons while Jack and Sam sorted out the chill bins. Once sorted out, they sat down on the two logs and talked.

"Sam, are you going to be ok about tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will be. I know it is going to be hard but I'll manage."

"Ok, so how did you two like this set up?"

"It's great, thanks guys, you two and who ever else helped out, thanks."

"How was your wedding night?"

"Daniel" Jack said looking at him

"Jack, it's ok. It was how I imagined it. It was great and whose idea was it to include the champagne and strawberries?"

"General Hammond and Jacob."

"Well, when we see them next we will have to thank them" Jack said.

"While we are here, I might as well check out the ruins," Daniel said, as he got up.

"I will company you Daniel Jackson" and he got up as well.

"Ok, you two kids go and have some fun, lunch will be at 1300."

"Ok Jack, see you two later."

Daniel picked up his backpack and headed to where the ruins were, with Teal'c next to him, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

"What should we do for the next two hours? Any ideas Sam?"

Sam got up and held her hand out to Jack. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. Still holding his hand they headed into their tent. Sam stopped at the bed and turned around with a smile on her face as she leaned forward and gave him a passionate kiss.

They removed one another's clothes and Jack laid Sam on the bed before joining her. They made passionate love and afterwards they were snuggling in one another's arms.

"Jack that was great as always."

"Well, at least I know I still have it."

"I know that and I love you"

"I love you too" they kissed once again.

"Is that your sidearm I can feel?"

"Yes it is" Jack said grinning and they lay back down and made love once again.

Half an hour later they got up and dressed before going to get everything sorted out for lunch. When Daniel and Teal'c return, they sat down and had the sandwiches that were made up and then they had the cake, pie and jello, before it started to melt. They even had had some orange juice to wash it down.


	39. Chapter 39

39

After lunch, they showed Daniel and Teal'c the hot springs and some of the places that they had seen as well as the ruins that Sam found the day before. They walked around for about an hour before heading to the swimming hole.

"Would you two like to join us in a swim? It gets really hot at this time of the day."

"Sure, why not, but we didn't pack any trunks."

"Go and check the camp. I noticed two bags there, near one of the "FRED's, perhaps there is something in there" Sam said.

"Ok, we will meet you two back here in half an hour?"

"Ok" and they left.

Daniel and Teal'c went to the SG1 campsite while Jack and Sam went to their tent to get changed. When Daniel and Teal'c reach the campsite they found the two bags and opened them up. Sure enough, there were swimming trunks, sun block and towels waiting for them.

They got changed in their tent and then headed to the swimming hole. Jack and Sam were already there and were already swimming when they arrived.

"Hey guys, come on in?" Sam said. They put their towels down and went and joined them.

"Wow, the water is nice and cool."

"It is, isn't it?" they all swam around.

Then they went and sat on some rocks that were under water and in the shade. The rocks they sat on let the water come up to their chests.

"So, what are we going to do about Pete?" Jack asked, looking at Sam.

"When he arrives at the SGC, get him into some BDU's and bring him here. If he asks why you two have returned, just tell him that you needed a couple of books, allergy tablets and more food and water, clothing. When you see General Hammond, let him know that Jack here granted another week on the planet and he should be returning back the next day, say it so Pete can hear what you two are talking about."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan to me" Jack said

"So, how is the honeymoon so far?"

"It has been really great. We are having the time of our lives" Sam said, smiling.

"We can tell that the both of you are relaxed and happy. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Daniel"

"Jack, I hadn't noticed it until now but what happened to your hair?"

"What do you mean Daniel?"

"Well, it's the colour; it's changing back to brown. Haven't you noticed it before Sam?"

"No, I had other things on my mind" she said blushing.

"Well you do look different Jack. Younger, perhaps the honeymoon might have some thing to do with it."

"Could be Daniel," he said grinning.

"How long do you usually stay in here for?"

"Couple of hours"

"Wow, that long."

"Yep, it gives us a chance to talk and also get to know one another better."

"Oh"

They talked about the different missions that they had been on together, laughing about the jokes that they had played on each other over the years. They even swam around for a while. Before long, they noticed that the sun was starting to set so they all got out and dried off.

"Sam and I will get the fire started while you two go and get dressed; meet us at our camp in half an hour?"

"Sure Jack, see you two later."

Daniel and Teal'c went back to the SG1 campsite while Jack and Sam headed back to their camp. When Jack and Sam arrived, they changed and then started the fire and getting dinner ready.


	40. Chapter 40

40

When Daniel and Teal'c arrived the fire was going and the Jack pass both Daniel and Teal'c a soda, before they sat down. Jack was cooking the winners over the fire, while Sam got the buns sorted out.

"So what are you two going to do when you return back to the SGC?" Daniel asked

"We don't know yet Daniel, we haven't talk about it"

"Ok, so what are going to do about your homes then?"

"We are going to sell them and buy one together, same with out furniture"

"Well if you need any help, Teal'c and I can help you both"

"Thanks guys, well dinner is ready"

Sam pass the open roll to Jack and he put the winner in it and pass one to Daniel, then Teal'c, then Sam, he did his last, they put tomato ketchup and mustard sauce on their buns. They all enjoyed their dinner.

After Sam finish her hot dog, she went and got every one a drink while Jack sorted out the hot dogs. They talk while having their meal. After dinner and every thing were clean up, they all sat down around the campfire-talking sine it was dark.

"Daniel do you think, Martin plan will work?" Jack asked, sipping his beer

"Well from what I have seen of it, yes, General Hammond is going to tape the interview for us"

"Good, I hope every thing will go to plan"

"It will Jack"

They all talk about other things as well like what they going to do when the holidays come up, as well all of them getting together once every thing is sorted out. Couple of hours later they were toasting Marshmallows over the fire, as well having up of coffee.

Jack went with Daniel and Teal'c back to the stargate, he used one of the lanterns for light, when they reach the gate Daniel dial back to the SGC, when it was form Jack sent the code through.

"Well see you two tomorrow"

"Ok jack, good night"

"Night guys"

Then they went through the gate, and then it shut down. Jack headed back to the campsite, where he knew Sam would be waiting for him. When Daniel and Teal'c arrived on the other side Hammond was waiting for them.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c is every thing set up for tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, they ask me to tell you, to thank you for the champagne and strawberries, same with Jacob, the next time he visits"

"I suppose that they are enjoying there honey moon?"

"Yes they are sir, but they both changing"

"What do you mean changing?"

"Well they are starting to look younger, I don't know if it is the honey moon or the planet. There is some writing on the ruins, I'm going to do some translating for couple of hours, perhaps that could tell me what's going on sir"

"Ok, see you both at 1030 hours"

"Yes sir, good night"

They all left the gate room, after Daniel and Teal'c had there post ops and showers, they both went to their quarters for the night.

Jack return back to their tent, he notice that the fire was out and the bed room lantern was on, when he walk in.

"Sam I'm back" He said out side,

Then he walked in, to see Sam already in bed.

"Hey did Daniel and Teal'c leave ok?" Jack was stating to get undress.

"Yeah, they did, are you ok?"

"I'm just want to get tomorrow over with, then we can finish our honeymoon in peace"

"Well let's just get tomorrow over with, ok"

"Ok"

Jack climb into bed and Sam snuggled up to his side, they both kiss and they went to sleep. 


	41. Chapter 41

41

The next morning Jack and Sam wore their BDU's and they took some of their gear to the SG1 site. Once everything was set up, they headed to the Stargate and waited. Jack could see the worry on Sam's face, so when they arrived he sat on the steps with her sitting between his legs.

"Sam, everything is going to be ok. He is only going to be here for a couple of hours and then we can send him on his merry way."

"I know; I'll try to do the best I can while he is here."

"Hey, when this is over, I'm going to take you over to the hot springs. We are going to take off our clothes and then we are going to climb into the water, with me holding you between my legs like this and massaging your shoulders like this."

Jack started massaging her shoulders; she leaned back against him and let out a moan.

"Oh Jack, that feels so good."

"Well, this is what you will be getting and anything else you want."

"Sounds good to me."

He stopped and turned her around and looked at her. He then cupped her face between his hands, while looking deep into her eyes,

"Sam I love you."

"I love you too Jack" and they kissed.

Pete arrived at the base and the airman took him down to meet with General Hammond. When the elevator doors opened Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond were there waiting for him. They knew that they had to put on a brave face for both Jack and Sam's sake, as well as for the SGC.

"Hi, sorry if I'm early. Dr Jackson, Teal'c, what are you two doing here. I was told SG1 was off world?"

Hammond had turned the jamming device switch on just as the doors opened, just in case Pete was carrying any devices.

"I'm here to collect some books I needed for translating and Teal'c is here to collect some food and water supplies. We came back about a half an hour ago and General Hammond told us that you wanted to talk to Sam?"

"Yes, that's right"

"Well, General Hammond said you could come and visit her for a couple of hours if you like" Pete's eyes lit up.

"Really, wow, does Sam know that I'll be coming?"

"No"

"Great, I love to surprise her," he said with a grin on his face.

"Teal'c, can you take Detective Shanahan to the changing rooms and fit him with some BDU's?" Hammond asked.

"Come with me Detective Shanahan."

"Thanks" Teal'c and Pete walked down the corridor and went around the corner.

"Sir, I feel like punching his grin right off his face" Daniel said, as he and Hammond walked to the control room.

"I know son. Have you got everything you need?"

"Yes; I've got my books and food for Jack and Sam for the next three days. Everything is on the FRED.

"Ok, I'll be in the control room; I'll send a quick message through just before you leave."

"Ok, thanks. Well, I better make sure we have everything" he said as they stopped at the bottom of the steps that led up to the control room.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I think we are going to need it."

Daniel went down to the gate room and Hammond up to the control room. A few minutes later Teal'c and Pete walked into the gate room. Hammond gave the order to dial the planet up. Daniel was just doing a last check of things on the 'FRED' when they walked in.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm going to another planet."

"Neither can I" Daniel muttered to himself. When the wormhole was formed Hammond spoke to Jack and Sam.

Jack and Sam were kissing passionately when the gate started spinning. They quickly stood up and hid behind a couple of large boulders. When the wormhole was formed, they over their radios,

"This is Stargate Command calling the newlyweds."

"Yeah, we are here. Why are you calling early George?"

"Detective Shanahan showed up early. Whatever you two do act surprised when you see him arrives. Also that Teal'c and Dr Jackson arrived back here a half an hour before he showed up which was ten minutes ago."

"Copy that; send them through."

They had come out of their hiding place when they heard Hammond's voice on the radio.

General Hammond then got onto the microphone to the gate room.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c you have a go."

Teal'c used the remote control to move the 'FRED' up the ramp and through the gate. He followed a few seconds behind it. Then Daniel and Pete walked up the ramp.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes" then they went through the gate. Jack and Sam were waiting for them to arrive.

"Jack, our wedding rings."

"Shit."

They took them off and put them in their pocket just as the 'FRED' came through and then Teal'c right behind it. He moved the 'FRED' down the steps and over next to the DHD and then Daniel and Pete emerged from the wormhole.


	42. Chapter 42

42

"Pete!" Sam exclaimed, trying to look shocked and then the gate shut down.

"Surprise!" He said with a grin on his face as he walked down the steps and over to her. He gave her a kiss and a hug; she was looking at Jack all the time. Then he pulled back to look at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"General Hammond said that I could come and see you. He did have plans to let me talk to you through the gate but he must have changed his mind."

"I guess so."

"As much as I would love to chat we had better get these things to camp Carter. Teal'c, if you and Daniel would lead the way."

"Sorry, General O'Neill. I hope that you don't mind me being here for a few hours?"

"If Hammond sent you, then it must be ok. Shall we?" Teal'c and Daniel had already left with the 'FRED' heading to the campsite.

"General Hammond said that you are letting SG1 stay here for another week?"

"Yep, Daniel loves his rocks. Since we found more, I am letting them stay longer."

"Will Sam be back in time for the wedding?"

"Yes, SG1 will be back in time for it."

"Ok, that's good"

"So, where are you to going for your honey moon?"

"We are going to Maui for a week"

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I chose it for our honeymoon" he said smiling while holding Sam's hand. Jack looked at Sam. He could see that she wasn't happy about the chosen honeymoon location.

"Carter, why don't you give the guys a hand with the gear while Pete and I have a chit chat?"

"Yes sir"

Sam let go of Pete's hand and started walking quickly to the campsite. Jack slowed down a bit as did Pete.

"Does Sam know what hotel you are staying at or just to Maui?"

"Just to Maui, we are staying at the Maui Seaside hotel."

"Nice place is it?"

"Yes it is. Did Sam tell you about the blackmail?"

Jack stopped in his tracks and so did Pete. Jack showed his anger.

"Yes she did. I'm not happy about that and neither are the Joint Chiefs nor the President."

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it, is there?"

"Not at the moment but I'll think of something. But, be warned, if you hurt her, I'll be coming after you and your badge will not stop me."

Then Jack walked away from him and headed towards the camp. Pete followed a few seconds later. When he reached the camp, Sam stopped what she was doing and looked at Jack. She could see that he was angry but as soon as their eyes met, he softened. She knew that they would talk about it later. Then Pete arrived at the campsite, so she carried on doing her thing the best she could. Pete walked over to her.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"I'm working Pete, give me ten minutes ok?"

"Ok, where are Teal'c and Dr Jackson?"

"Checking out some new ruins; if you want to you can see them until I'm finished here?"

"Sure, which way?"

"That way/ follow the path and you will find them in about two hundred meters" Sam pointed the way.

"Ok, thanks. I'll let you get back to work" then he headed in the direction she indicated. Jack got on to the radio.

"Teal'c, Daniel?"

"Jack what is it?"

"Shanahan is heading your way; keep him with you for ten minutes until Sam shows up and let us know when he arrives?"

"Copy that, Daniel out."


	43. Chapter 43

43

Jack went into his tent and pulled his ring out of his pocket and looked at it. He was lost in thought when he heard two clicks on the radio letting him know that Pete had arrived. He put the ring back into his pocket and walked out of the tent and over to Sam where she was unpacking the rest of the food supplies. She stopped when he approached her; he put his hand on her arm and looked into her blue eyes.

"Sam, let me get rid of Pete's taste from your lips and mouth for you."

Then he cupped her face and he leaned over and kissed her. The kiss became passionate as they wrapped their arms around each other. They broke for air, resting their foreheads together.

"Thank you Jack, that's just what I needed"

"You're welcome."

"Jack, what happened before between you and Pete?"

"He told me that you two are staying at the Maui Seaside hotel for your honeymoon. You didn't want to go there did you?"

"No, I dreamed of going on a cruise around Hawaii or Tahiti, places like that for a honeymoon."

"What about all of this?"

"Sorry Jack" she put her head down on his chest.

"Hey, it's ok. One thing you can do here, that you can't do on a ship" Sam looked up at him and she saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"What is that?"

"Well, here we can walk around naked and I can make passionate love to the woman I love anywhere I want to. On a ship, you can't do that" and that made her smile.

"I guess your right about that Jack."

"Anyway, have you finished playing with your boxes?"

"Yeah, everything is done."

"Good, so we have some time for this" and he kissed her one more time.

A few minutes later they headed to where Daniel, Teal'c and Pete were and when they arrived,

"Hey kids, how's it going?"

"Hi, good. I've got Teal'c to take some pictures of the ruins that Sam found the other day while I'm working on this lot here."

"Ok, anything interesting?"

"Ah yeah, there is."

"Sam, would you like to show me around, so we can talk?"

"Sure Pete, Daniel, sir" Sam looked at Jack before she and Pete went for a walk.

"Carter, lunch at 1200 hours"

"Yes, sir"

Then they walked away from where Daniel and Jack were.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't like leaving her alone with him that's all"

"Don't worry Jack, we both know that she can take care of herself."

"I know. I found out that he is taking her to Maui for their honeymoon."

"That is a lovely place; I've been there a couple of times."

"I know, I've been there myself, but Sam wanted to go on a romantic cruise as her idea of a honeymoon."

"Oh" then Teal'c came back with the camera.


	44. Chapter 44

44

"DanielJackson, I have recorded everything for you."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"So, Daniel what have you got so far with the translations?"

"Well, from what I have done so far, there is water here that can make people like you and me younger. But, there was an evil man with glowing eyes who came to the planet and started taking people from here as hosts and Jaffa. When the ones who had managed to escape found out the leader was interested in the water they stole sticks that spewed fire."

"Staff weapons?" Jack asked.

"Yes, look here; it looks like one from what I can tell and they took zats too. They moved up into the mountains and destroyed one part of a hillside which caused a land slide over where the water was. The landslide also killed several Jaffa as well."

"Well, where is it?"

"I think you and Sam have found it Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one thing you look almost five years younger and Sam looks at lest two years younger."

"You're joking, right?"

"He is not O'Neill."

"The only water we have had contact with is the water fall and the hot springs. Can you tell how old these ruins are and what happened to the rest of the people here?"

"Well, from the condition of the ruins, I'd say they are at least five hundred years old. As for the people, from what I have read, they were hunted down and killed. There was only one survivor; he did all of this until he died. The Goa'uld left after two hundred days, thinking that they had killed them all. The survivor left a symbol indicating the Goa'uld. It was Anubis, Jack."

"Anubis? That's interesting; did it say how long the people lived for?"

"The oldest died, by my calculations, at nine hundred years old. From what I could work out, the people here were from Earth, Ra brought them here almost a thousand years earlier."

"There must have been heaps of people here back then. Can you figure out where on Earth they came from?"

"Egypt. Up at the top here it showed that twelve people were left here to live, six males and six females."

"So Ra dropped them off and they were here without a Goa'uld?"

"Yes, until Anubis showed up."

"Ok, thanks for the information. I'm going for a walk and don't forget lunch."

"We won't Jack" then Jack left them alone to carry on. He went to look for Sam and Pete.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Sam was showing Pete the waterfall first; they sat on the ground and started to talk.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?"

"No"

"Come on Sam, I know that everything is going to be great."

"Will it? I know it will be for you but not for me."

"You know what will happen if you don't show up and we don't get married?" Sam was looking down and she picking at the grass.

"Yeah, I know"

"I bought us a house" Sam looked up at him in shock, he was smiling.

"A house?"

"Yes. When you return, I want you to move in with me and to sell your place."

"Not right away. It will take a few days to get everything sorted out."

"I know; by that time we will be married."

Sam looked over to where the water fall was. She was thinking about what she could do. She knew that the wedding was three weeks away and she and Jack still had one more week of their honey moon left. She didn't know what to do; she knew that she needed time to think things over and to think of a plan.

Give her any alien device and she could solve it. With something like this, it was a different matter; she had only been in one relationship but that was nine years ago with Jonas and she was lucky to get away from him. But this situation, she was caught between the devil and the deep blue sea and she couldn't see a way to solve this.

She knew that she was running out of time but she also needed to keep calm. Pete was looking at her, wondering what she been thinking. He knew that he had her cornered as well as the SGC and he decided to tell her what his next plan was.

"Sam" She didn't say anything or even indicate that she heard him.

"Sam" he said a bit louder and she moved her head to look at him.

"What?" She snapped at him.

"After we are married, I want us to start a family right away."

Sam's eyes widened with the news; she opened her mouth and then closed it. She was hoping that she was already pregnant with Jack's child.

"What? That could take mouths; I'm on the birth control injection."

"When are you due to take the next one?"

"Next week, when I return."

Knowing that she hadn't had it since before being transferred over two months ago, she remembered what Janet said to her; that it would take a month or so before something happened and so she hoped that she was already pregnant.

"Well, I want you to stop taking them. How long before you know if you can start having a baby?"

"Normally, about three months or more."

"Then we can start practicing when we get married."

She looked away from him. She knew that the next two hours were going to be the longest of her life. They remained silent until Sam heard foot steps and she turned to see Jack walking towards them. He could see how upset she was.


	46. Chapter 46

46

"Hey kids, what are you doing?"

"Sam and I are talking about the wedding plans and I told her that I bought us a house and we are going to try for a baby right after we get married" Pete said smiling.

"Really; isn't that kind of fast? Shouldn't you two get used to married life first and Sam gets her monthly jabs."

"Well, I've told her to stop taking them so we could have a kid."

"Carter, how do you feel about this? You know that if you stop taking the jabs you won't be able to go off world."

"I know sir. I haven't decided if I want a baby straight away sir."

"We are going to do it Sam, whether you like it or not" Pete said, turning to look at Sam.

"Damn it Pete, stop threatening me like that. Just stop telling me what to do" Sam yelled at him and then she stood up and walked away from them both.

Jack felt like punching the guy's lights out for what he had put Sam through in the past few weeks and he also wanted to pull Sam into his arms and hold on to her. Jack got an idea.

"Pete would you like some coffee; I was going to make some."

"Sure, what about Sam?"

"Just leave her to cool down a bit. I'll go and look for her if she doesn't return in half an hour. I'll get Daniel and Teal'c to look for her."

"Ok sure"

Pete got up and they headed back to camp. A few minutes later they arrived at the campsite. Jack put the coffee on one of the gas cookers. While the water was boiling, he was looking for the coffee. Pete was sitting on one of the logs by the fire. Sam and Jack had started the fire the day before while helping Daniel and Teal'c set up the camp.

Jack was going through the boxes and he smiled when he found the tranquillizer darts. He carefully put one in his pocket and then continued looking for the coffee. Once the water was boiled he made then both a cup of coffee and he slipped a few drops of the drug into Pete's cup. Then he got on his radio.

"Carter, Daniel Teal'c I've made some hot coffee; if you want it, come and get it."

"Thanks Jack, we will be there in a few minutes."

"Copy that, Carter?"

"No thank you, sir."

"Ok, where are you Carter?"

"The hot springs, sir."

"Ok, lunch is in half an hour."

"Ok sir"

Then he picked up the two mugs and he walked over to where Pete was sitting and passed him a mug before sitting down himself.

"So, what is for lunch?"

"Macaroni and cheese, even through it tastes like chicken."

"Ok" Jack watched him sipping his coffee.

"Oh, one thing that does happen is that after lunch we all take a nap for about half an hour. I think it has something to do with this place" Jack said.

He had fingered his radio so the others could hear what he was saying so they would all understand what he was doing.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, it must be something in the air, it's like the whole planet sleeps at that time of day" Jack sipped his coffee while looking at Pete. A few minutes later Daniel and Teal'c came into camp, just as Jack was refilling their coffee mugs.


	47. Chapter 47

47

"Daniel, can you give me a hand here?"

"Sure thing, Jack."

Daniel went to give him a hand with the coffee, while Teal'c sat on the other side of the remains of the fire. Jack was making the coffee and he carefully pulled the dart out from its hiding place. Daniel saw what he was doing with it and understood what he was up to after hearing what he said over the radio.

He gave Jack the nod. Once he was finished putting a few more drops in to the coffee and putting the dart back, he finished what he was doing.

Once the coffee and hot chocolate for Teal'c was made, he passed two mugs to Daniel and then Daniel pass one of the mugs to Teal'c before sitting down. Jack joined them and he passed one of the mugs to Pete, before sitting down himself.

"So Daniel, how's the translating coming along?"

"Good, I got a bit more done."

"That's good to hear, I'll be looking forward to the debriefing when you guys return."

Jack noticed that Pete was drinking his coffee and also noticed that he was starting to fall asleep. Daniel and Teal'c noticed this also.

"Well, I'm going down by the water fall to take my nap there see you guys later. Pete, you can sleep in Carter's tent if you want."

Jack stood up and went to rinse his mug out before putting it up side down on the tea towel that was on top of the'FRED'. Then he put his hand on top of his radio and showed two fingers and Daniel gave a slight nod. Jack left them alone and he went towards the waterfall and waited for Daniel's signal.

"Well, I'm going to go into my tent for a nap, what about you Teal'c?"

"I'll do my kel-no-rem out here DanielJackson."

"Ok, Pete do you think you can make it to Sam's tent?"

"W- what, yeah, I think I can."

He stood up and yawned and Daniel watched him go towards Sam's tent. Then he went into his tent. He waited for a few minutes and then he poked his head outside. Teal'c went over and pulled back part of the flap of Sam's tent; he could hear Pete lightly snoring away in there.

Daniel went to join Teal'c as soon as he heard Pete snoring; he gave his radio two clicks to let Jack know that Pete was asleep. Then Teal'c went back to where he was sitting to continue his kel-no-rem and Daniel grabbed his books and started doing some translating.

When Jack got the signal, he headed to the hot springs. When he arrived he saw Sam sitting, leaning against the tree with her knees up. He could see that she been crying so he walked towards her.

She looked at him as he approached and stopped in front of her. He put his hand out for her to take, which she did, and then he pulled her up until she was standing in front of him. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears as they looked at each other. Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Jack, what about Pete?"

"He is in the land of nod for a while. Daniel and Teal'c are baby sitting him and they will warn us when he starts to wake up. We should have about an hour or so by ourselves."

"How?"

"Tranquillizer darts; I slipped some of the drug into his drink, just enough to make him fall asleep like he was really tired." Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him.

"Nice move flyboy. So how about not wasting anytime and take me now?" Jack smiled.

"Where, here or back at our love tent?"

"How about here for now?" Sam slid her hand down to his hard length and started rubbing it. She heard him groan and that made her smile.

"Sam, you going to kill me one of these days" he said, as they kissed.

They were able to pull one another's pants down and Sam turned around and bent over, leaning against the tree for support as Jack took her from behind. Sam moaned as Jack pumped into her. A few minutes later he filled her with his seed and then leaned against her so he could catch his breath.

"Fuck, that was worth the wait" Jack said after catching his breath.

Then he stood up and pulled out of her and she stood up and turned around so that she could give him a kiss.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too, Sam. How about we finish this back in our tent?"

"Sure" they pulled their pants up and headed back to their tent, holding hands.


	48. Chapter 48

48

When they arrived at their tent, they stripped down and moved the covers back before lying down on the bed. They kissed again and made passionate love again. Afterwards Sam was snuggling up to his side.

"Feeling better, Sam?"

"Yes, you know how to make me feel better, thank you."

She gave him a kiss before they feel asleep. An hour later they woke up and kissed.

"Hey, enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep, so what do you want to do now?"

"How about a swim?"

"Ok, we better take our BDU's to the other site before going for the swim."

"Good idea" they kissed before getting up.

Once they had their swimsuits on, they collected their clothing and headed to the other site. When they got there, Teal'c opened his eyes when he heard them approach. He could see them both smiling and in their swim suits.

"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked quietly?

"In his tent/"

"Ok, we are going for a swim for a bit."

Teal'c just nodded at them. Once their clothes were in Jack's tent, they left with towels and radio in hand. When they reached the swimming hole, they put the radio and towels on the ground, and then Jack pulled Sam in for a kiss.

"Oh god, Sam I am damn hard again just seeing you in your swim suit."

"Well then we should do something about it."

They kissed and then they lay on the ground; Jack was able to move the bottom of her suit aside, while Sam pulled his down. They made love once again. Afterwards, they lay by the side of the water in one another's arms.

They were like that for about five minutes and then they heard the radio click twice to warn them that Pete must be up and on his way over to them. So they got up and Jack pulled his trunks up and Sam fixed the bottom of her swimsuit. Then they kissed before getting into the water. They dived in and when they surfaced, Jack went and sat on a rock close by, while Sam swam back and forth for a bit. A couple of minutes later Daniel, Teal'c and Pete arrived.

"Hi guys, come on in," Jack said.

"I'll sit this one out since I didn't bring a change of clothing with me" Pete said.

"Suit yourself."

Teal'c and Daniel dived in and when Daniel surfaced Sam accidentally hit him in the nose. She stopped to see what had just happened and Jack laughed.

"Sorry, Daniel"

"That's ok Sam," He said, rubbing his nose,

Then he turned to see Jack laughing, so Daniel splashed him and then he did it in return. Then Sam splashed Jack, while Daniel splashed Teal'c. They were enjoying themselves and then Sam swam over to Jack and playful hit his arm and swam away. She swam a short way and turned around with a grin on her face.

"Hey, why did you hit me Colonel?"

"Your it, sir"

She turned to swim to the other side and Jack stood on the rock, he bent over and tagged Teal'c before diving in. Daniel saw Teal'c's head turn towards him so he started swimming towards Sam, with Teal'c in tow. Sam watched Daniel heading towards her and she swam over to where Jack was.

When Daniel was tagged and Teal'c was moving away, Daniel went over to Sam but as he got closer, he ended up tagging Jack. They were playing like that for half an hour. Then they all got out and grabbed their towels to dry their faces.


	49. Chapter 49

49

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry" Sam said.

"Let's head back to camp then." Jack said and they headed in that direction.

"Sam, are you and the guys always like this every time you go off world?"

"What having fun, yep"

"What happens if you get attacked by an alien?"

"We normally restrict our fun to earth; it's a lot safer than off world, until a few months ago. Hey Daniel, did you find out who put the whoopee cushion on General Hammond's chair last year?"

"Yeah, it was Dixon; you were lucky you didn't get one on your chair Sam."

"Why, did he get you?"

"Yes, there was a bet if he could get certain people that day. Well, he almost got everyone."

"Why, who didn't he get?"

"Jack, Teal'c Walter and you."

"What about Janet?"

"He got both her and Dr Warner." they all laughed, except for Pete, who was looking at them.

"Well, I'll have to check my chair before I sit down from now on just in case he does try to get me" Jack said.

"And me also, sir."

"Did you get your revenge on him?" Jack asked.

"Well, I didn't but some of the other personnel did. Boy, did they pay him back."

"We know Daniel; we all heard what some of the personnel did to him."

A few minutes later they arrived at the campsite and they went into their own tents to get their gear out. Pete went and sat down on one of the logs. When Sam came out of her tent with a couple of bags and boots, she walked over to Jack's tent.

"Sir, I'm going over to the hot springs and have a shower there."

"Ok, if you are not back in fifteen minutes, I'll send out a search party for you."

"Funny, see you when I get back, sir."

"Ok Carter" then Sam turned to look at Pete, who was starting to get up.

"Stay here Pete" then Sam turned and walked to where the hot springs were.

Daniel and Teal'c came out of their tent and then Jack did too. They all were still in their swimming shorts and they also had bags in their hands. They put them down near the 'FRED' before starting to get lunch sorted out. Daniel and Teal'c got the firewood sorted out, while Jack started sorting out the ration packs for them all.

Fifteen minutes after Sam left, she returned in her BDU's and she was wearing a singlet shirt instead of a green shirt.

"Ok, shower free"

"My turn" Daniel said

"Dinner will be ready by the time you get back Daniel"

"Ok Jack."

Daniel picked up his gear and headed to the hot springs were. Sam put her things away, except for her two towels and swim suit and she walked over to where the line was and hung them up to dry before walking over to where the'FRED' was and getting her canteen out for a drink.

"Want a drink Pete?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Ok, what are we having sir?"

"Macaroni and cheese."

"Ah, chicken."

"Yep, that sums it up."

"Need any help?"

"Na, I've got it"

"Ok"

Sam went over to her tent to get a book out and then went and sat down and opened the book up and started reading.

When Daniel arrived at the Hot Springs, he saw a bag of food and a note.

"Help yourselves guys but save some for the others. Who ever is the last here, return the left over items back to the love tent, Sam" he read out and smiled.

So he ate some grapes, strawberries and biscuits then washed it down with a bottle of water and then he went and had a shower. When Daniel returned, Sam saw him and he rubbed his stomach and mouthed 'thank you' to her, since Pete had his back to him. Sam smiled and gave a small nod. Daniel put his gear away and he hung his wet towels and shorts on the line.

"Ok dinner is up, come and get it" Jack called out.

Every one went and picked up their dinner and sat down to eat it. When Pete took this first bite, they were all were watching him. They saw him screw up his face.

"This is horrible; I don't know how you could eat this stuff."

"You get used to it after awhile and you're lucky to get something." Jack said.

Pete watched the others eat their lunch. After lunch, they all had coffee and cleaned up. Daniel whispered to Teal'c about what Sam had done, so he went to get his things and left to go and have his shower. Sam and Pete left to go for a walk, while Daniel was looking through one of his books. As soon as they were out of sight,

"Hey Jack, I hope Teal'c leaves some food for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sam must have gone back to your tent and took some food to the hot springs since we all know what the MRE's are like" Jack smiled.

"True, I'll have to do something about the ration pack. They are getting worse every year."


	50. Chapter 50

50

Jack sat down and pulled his wedding ring out and looked at it and Daniel noticed.

"Don't worry Jack, everything will work out."

"I hope so Daniel, I really hope so", then he put it back in his pocket.

When Sam and Pete went for their walk, they were quiet for few minutes.

"Sam, I want you to leave the SGC."

Sam stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Pete; she was angry again.

"What?" Sam said in an angry tone.

"I want you to leave the SGC."

"No, they need me there."

"There are plenty of scientists there."

"Yes there are but none of them are experts when it come to the Stargate and I'm the one who designed the dialing program, along with a multitude of other programs and that is not including the alien devices that I have worked on that come through the gate."

"So teach someone else what to do."

"No"

"Sam" He was getting angry by this time.

"No"

Then she started walking away a little faster. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm and swung her around so she was facing him and then he grabbed her other arm.

"Yes you are, you are going to do what I say, or else."

"No."

She managed to pull away from him and he slapped her across the face. She punched him in the nose and it started to bleed.

"Don't you ever dare to hit me like that again."

Then she started to walk back to camp, the side of her face was stinging by that time and she looked at her watch. She knew that there was twenty minutes left before they could send Pete back through the gate. She knew that he was following her and by the time they returned to camp, Jack was having his shower. Sam went straight into her tent. Both Daniel and Teal'c saw her red cheek and her eyes. They could see that she must have been crying and then they saw Pete holding a hanky to his nose. They looked at each other and then back at Pete. They stood up as he approached,

"Pete, did you hit Sam?"

"She hit me?"

"Did you hit Colonel Carter first?" Teal'c asked

"No, I slapped her"

"So she then, what, punched you in the nose?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I want her to leave the SGC" Daniel and Teal'c were shocked.

"She said 'no' didn't she?"

"Yes. She spends too much time under that damn mountain and off world."

"Well, that is her choice, not yours and not mine."

"Well, things are going to change when she returns and I'm going to make sure of that."

Daniel went to step in front of him but Teal'c put his hand on his shoulder to stop him from hitting him. Then Teal'c stepped forward and looked down at Pete. He showed Pete that he was not happy with what he had done to Sam.

"If you harm Colonel Carter ever again, I will torture you myself."

"You will go to prison if you hurt me."

"I am not from Earth and I am not the only one who would take great pleasure in torturing you."

"You see Pete, Sam has thousands of friends, not just on Earth but across the galaxy. So if they find out that you forced Sam to leave the SGC they would probably cut all ties with Earth. She has saved billions of people and aliens lives over the years, so you wouldn't stand a chance against all of them." Daniel said.

Then Jack arrived back at the campsite and he could see that Daniel and Teal'c were angry. They were standing in front of Pete and Sam was no where to be found.

"Where's Carter?"

"In her tent Jack; you better go and talk to her."

"What happened?"

Jack just threw his things into his tent before walking over to the line to put his wet things on it.

"Pete here hit Sam" Jack turned around to look at them.

"He what?"

"He hit Sam?"

"You bastard."

Jack started heading towards him and Pete started running. Jack caught up with him at the swimming hole. Teal'c followed, while Daniel went to get Sam. Jack tackled Pete to the ground. He turned him over and was just about to hit him when Teal'c stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Pete could see how angry he was.

"O'Neill, he is not worth it" By that time Daniel and Sam arrived.

"Jack!" Daniel called out.

Jack turned to see Sam standing there and he could see that she had been crying. So he got up from the ground and then Pete got up.

"You can't even hit me, can you General?"

Jack turned around and looked at him; he took a step forward clenching his fists. Pete took a step back and then Jack did it again, until Pete was at the edge of the swimming hole.


	51. Chapter 51

51

"You are old O'Neill; you can't go on missions anymore because you are stuck behind a desk."

"Shut up Shanahan. Teal'c, do you want to do the honours?"

"Indeed."

Jack stepped away and Teal'c took his place. Jack started to walk over to where Sam was standing. He started to smile while looking at Sam and with his back to Teal'c and Pete. Then he stood in front of her and they looked at each other.

"I know how to cheer you up Sam" Jack whispered to her and Daniel heard him.

"How?"

"Teal'c, don't you think that someone needs cooling off?" Jack said, while still looking at Sam and then he moved to the side.

"Indeed."

Jack turned in time to see Teal'c push Pete into the swimming hole. He turned to see that Sam was starting to smile.

"Daniel, Teal'c, take care of Shanahan while I have a talk with Carter here. See you guys at the gate in ten minutes, Carter, you are with me" and then they walked away, hearing Pete from behind them,

"You are in so much trouble, all of you. Sam is going to be my wife, O'Neill" Pete yelled out as he pulled himself out of the water.

When Jack and Sam were far enough away, Jack stopped Sam and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked as he pulled back from her.

"Yeah, I will be" Jack saw the red mark on the side of her face and he put his hand over where Pete had slapped her.

"Oh god Sam, I shouldn't have left you two alone, I'm so sorry" Sam covered his hand with hers.

"Don't worry about it, I hit him back and gave him a bloody nose."

"Ouch, no wonder he's got a swollen, red nose. Here let me try to make it better."

Then he moved her hand from the side of her face and he started kissing the area. Sam let out a moan that made Jack smile.

"Feeling better, Sam" he asked while still kissing he cheeks.

"My hand is a bit sore."

Jack stopped what he was doing and lifted up her right hand and he started kissing her knuckles, while looking at her.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

Then he gave her a kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other. They had to pull apart for some air.

"Shall we head to the gate?"

"We better" and they started heading towards the gate.

"Remind me to ask George to send some more food. Thanks for the snacks you left at the hot springs."

"Sure, I hope Teal'c left you some?"

"Yes he did."

A few minutes later they arrived at the gate. Daniel, Teal'c and Pete were already there. When they reached them, Pete walked up to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry for slapping you, will you forgive me?"

"Sure"

"Daniel, dial it up" Jack said and then Daniel started dialing Earth.

"See you when you get home next week."

"You might."

Then the wormhole was formed and Daniel sent the code through and gave Jack a nod.

"You better get going Detective"

"Sure, bye Sam."

He gave her a hug before letting go and walking up the steps and stepping into the wormhole and then the gate shut down.

When Pete arrived on the other side, he looked up at the control room.

"Detective Shanahan, an airman will escort you to the infirmary for your post ops."

Then two airmen showed up and he followed them out of the gate room and headed to the infirmary. Once he was gone, they started dialing back to the planet and then he walk down to the gate room where two men were waiting.

"Got everything?"

"Yes, we have everything"and then the wormhole formed.

"Ok, see you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks" then they walked up the ramp and through the gate and then it shut down.

After the gate shut down, Jack pulled Sam into a hug and gave her a kiss. He pulled his wedding ring out of his pocket and Sam did the same. They put them on and smiled.

"Shall we head back to camp and start cleaning up" Jack said.

"You two go back to your love tent; Teal'c and I can handle things and we will leave before sundown."

"Ok, thanks guys" then the gate started spinning.

"Take cover!" They all took cover and when the wormhole formed they had their zats ready just in case who ever it was unfriendly. Two men stepped onto the planet and the gate shut down and the four came out from behind the rocks.


	52. Chapter 52

52

"Dad, Martin, why are you two here?" Jack asked, with a grin on his face.

Then he gave Jacob a hug and shook Martin's hand.

"Hi Jack, Sam."

Then he stopped when he saw her face and he looked at Jack. Jack could see that Jacob was starting to get angry and so was Sam, who was standing in front of Jacob.

"Dad, calm down, Pete did this to me, not Jack."

"What, Shanahan hit you?"

"No, he slapped me and I slugged him."

"Oh, was it a good punch?"

"Almost broke his nose." Jacob started laughing.

"That's my girl" and they hugged. He was smiling by then.

"So, what brings you two here, millions of miles away from home?"

"We brought the recorded interview for you four to look at" Martin said.

"Shall we" and they headed to the love shack tent. Jacob and Sam had their arms around each other.

"So, how is the honeymoon, Sam?"

"It was going great until Pete showed up."

"Ok. You know, you look different Sam."

"Younger Jacob, both Jack and Sam look younger" Daniel said.

"But how?"

"It's the water here. There is something in the water that makes the people here younger."

"Ok, do you know where the water is?"

"No, it is either the swimming hole or the Hot Springs. I haven't had a chance to finish checking out the rest of the wall today."

"Ok, how is your face Sam, that must have hurt?"

"It did Dad and so did my hand but I'm fine now. Jack chased Pete when he found out about what he did to me. I was in my tent at the time and I heard what was happening. Daniel came and got me while Teal'c ran after Jack who was chasing Pete."

"Really; so I gather you got him Jack?"

"Yes, and I was just about to punch his lights out until Daniel yelled out and I turned to see Sam there with the mark on her face. So I let go of him and I got up. So did Shanahan and then he started smart mouthing me. I took a step forward, he stepped back and this continued until he got to the edge of the swimming hole. Then Teal'c took my place while I walked over to Sam. I told her that someone needed cooling off and I turned around so Sam and I could see Teal'c pushing Shanahan into the swimming hole" Jacob laughed.

"That would have been good to see."

"You can watch it Jacob, I taped the whole thing."

"Great, I can't hardly wait" A few minutes later they arrived at the site.

"Well, here it is" Jack said.

Then Martin and Jacob got it all set up, using a telly ball so that the picture could be bigger. Then they sat down and watched the interview. Jack was leaning against the log with Sam between his legs and Jacob noticed that she was massaging his knees. Daniel was on one side and Teal'c on the other. When it finished, the ball shut done.

"Well, what do you think?"

"That was great Martin. You and your group have done a great job." Jack said

"Really? Thanks; afterwards I overheard that the ratings went up during the interview, which I'm pleased about."

"That's great, thanks for saving our asses."

"No problem. You helped me by taking me to my old home planet and you and your team talked the President into letting me stay here on Earth."

"Let's show you guys around."

"Ok, but first the tape Daniel."

"Ok, yeah, here it is"

Daniel passed the chip over to Jacob who went over to the computer and got it all set up and then he pressed play. The ball came to life once again. They all watched what had happened and afterwards. Then it stopped and the ball shut down.

"Well, I don't think he would want to go near you again, Jack."

"Yeah, I was so angry with what he did that I would have hit him if it wasn't for these guys. One look at Sam made me realize he just wasn't worth it."

"Well, at least you can make Sam happy Jack. You guys want to show us around now?"

"Sure, why not."


	53. Chapter 53

53

They stood up and Jack and Sam showed them around; they showed them the hot springs, the water fall, the swimming hole and the ruins. They headed back to the campsite, passing by the Stargate. As they walked past it, they stopped when they noticed a green chill bin at the base of the gate. Teal'c went to check it; there was a note on top of it. He took it off and passed it to Jack, who opened it smiled and then he passed it to Sam.

"What is it, Jack?" Jacob asked,

"Oh, George sent us some goodies for afternoon tea. He had Cassie go to the bakery in town to buy some cakes and pastries for us after he found out what happened to Shanahan's nose and the wet clothes."

"Wow, I wonder what Cassie got us then?"

"Who knows. Daniel, Teal'c would you two like to carry our goodies back to the camp site and I'll put the coffee on for us. Don't worry Jacob, Martin we have juice for you two."

"Thanks Jack."

They headed back to camp and when they got there Jack put the gas cooker on for the water for the coffee, while Sam opened the big chill bin and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Dad, I hope Selmac likes sweets?"

"Yes, she does, why?" he walked over to her and he saw what was in the bin.

"Holy Hannah, Cassie must have bought out the whole shop."

"Why, what did she get us?"

Sam passed Jacob some of the food and he put it on the table. They were still in the clear plastic containers, so everyone could see what the selection was.

"Wow, she must have alright; there is enough in there for at least two SG teams, for two days" Jack said.

Sam finished pulling all the containers out and then she went to give Jack a hand. He had just finished making the coffee when he stopped and looked around. Sam saw his face and knew that something was up.

"Jack?"

"We are not alone" he said it very quietly, so only the others could hear.

"Jack?"

"I want you guys to stay here and Sam you are with me."

Jack went back in the tent, while the others looked around but couldn't see anything wrong. They knew they could always trust Jack when he said something like that and he was usually right. When he returned, he passed Sam a Zat and they left the campsite, while the others spread out and looked around.

Sam and Jack checked out the area and when they reached the path between the Stargate and where their tent was they both heard foot steps. They went behind a couple of trees and then they saw four people in BDU's and wearing sun hats. Jack and Sam walked out into the clearing and clicked open their zats; the four stopped in their tracks and raised their hands.

"Ok, who ever you are, turn around real slow" Jack said.

They turned around and Jack and Sam were shocked when the saw who their captives were.

"Crap" Jack said quietly.

"Sirs, Janet?"

Sam stood at attention and saluted when she recognized Generals Ryan and Hammond, President Henry Hayes and Janet. The Generals returned her salute.

"You guys made enough noise. If there was a Jaffa patrol around here you guys would be dead," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Jack, Sam, I hope you two don't mind us dropping in like this? Did you get my surprise?" Hammond said.

"Yes sir, thank you sir, we did."

"This is a surprise sirs and thanks for the sweets" they all headed back to camp.

"So Doc, I hope you shoved one of your large needles into Shanahan's ass when he got back?" Sam giggled and the others grinned.

"Oh yes I did, after I asked him about his nose and how he got wet."

"I wish I had been there to see his face when you did it, doc."

"Well, he won't be able to sit down for a week and he is going to have a lovely big bruise there as well."

"Ouch, I better watch out then."

"Yes, you better."

"Jack, you look different. Your hair is darker; have you been trying to dye it?"

"Ah no sir, it's the water on this planet. It is making Sam and me younger. Daniel was able to translate some of his rocks. Ask him about it when you guys get back and don't be surprised if he asks if he can return. If he does, he will have to wait until after our honeymoon is over."

"Ok"

"So George how's the head? Jacob told us about how you two got drunk on the brandy after the wedding?"

"Its fine, the drink was smooth. Selmac let him enjoy himself and let him suffer the next morning" Jack and Sam laughed.

Jack put his hand around Sam's shoulders and she put her arm around his waist, as they walked back into camp.

"It's ok guys, just the big boss's decided to pay us a visit."

"George, this is a first" when Jacob saw who it was.

"Jacob"

Sam and Jack got everyone a drink and they all stood around and talked. Jacob showed them Daniel's tape of how Pete was pushed into the swimming hole and they all laughed and enjoyed themselves. They were there for a couple of hours before Jack and Sam showed them around before heading back to the Stargate. When they got there Sam pulled Janet aside.


	54. Chapter 54

54

"Janet, when Jack and I return next week, can you do a pregnancy test for me?" Janet's eyes widened.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Janet, you know when I was transferred to Area 51 a couple of months ago? I haven't been having the injections and I had my period over two weeks ago."

Janet thought about what Sam had just said and did some calculating and then smiled and hugged her.

"Sam that is great" she said, as they pulled apart.

"But what about….."

"Janet" Sam cut her off and smiled.

"He wants kids?"

"My kids, our kids Janet. We have already talked about it. If it doesn't happen this time at least we can carry on practicing. At least he is getting some exercise" Janet's eyes widened and they both giggled.

"So, how is he in bed?"

"That is none of your business doc" Jack said, as he walked over to them.

"Sorry" she looked at Sam with a 'I want details' look.

"It's ok Jack. I asked her to do something for me when we return."

"Oh… care to share?"

"The pitter patter of little feet" Jack thought about what Sam was talking about and then it clicked.

"Ah, those little feet."

"Sam, are you pregnant" Jacob said and everyone looked at her. She and Jack both went red.

"Well, we hope so Dad. I won't know until I return so Janet can run the rest."

"But, what about the injections?"

"I haven't had any since I was at Area 51 and the timing is right." Everyone smiled at them.

"Will you let us know if you are pregnant, Colonel?" Henry asked.

"Yes sir, I'm sure Jack will give you the good news, if there is any," she said smiling.

"We had better head back and leave you two to continue with your honeymoon."

"Thank you sir" Daniel dialed the gate and sent the code through. Then the six of them went back to Earth with only Daniel and Teal remaining.

"You two can head back. It will be getting dark in an hour and you guys can come back tomorrow to continue with the translations, if you like. Just so long as you don't disturb us while you are here."

"Ok Jack, Sam, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon."

"Oh we will, bye" and then they went through the gate themselves and the gate shut down.

Jack and Sam returned to their love tent. They cleaned up the place and put the remaining cakes in the chill bin. Once everything was taken care of Jack picked up Sam and carried her into the tent and lay her down on their bed. They started kissing as well as

removing each others clothes. Later in the evening they made passionate love before they fell asleep in one another's arms.

Daniel and Teal'c arrived the next morning and they stayed at the SG1 campsite for a week so that Daniel could do some more translating. Jack and Sam saw them one day when they went for a walk; they were at one of the ruins. They didn't know that Jack and Sam had seen them.

The day Jack and Sam were returning to Earth they packed everything up that morning, leaving the tent as the only thing that had to be packed. When they finally got that sorted out, they loaded everything on to the two 'FRED's.'

They went to check on the SG1 campsite but when they got there they found that everything was packed up and gone. They headed back to where their two "FRED's' were and using the remote's, they started back to the Stargate.

When they arrived at the Stargate, Sam dialed Earth and once the wormhole was formed, Jack sent the signal through. When the received the Ok, Sam sent the first 'FRED' through and then Jack did the same with the other one a few seconds later and then they started to walk through the gate themselves.

"Sam, can you hold this please" Jack passed the remote to Sam and then he picked her up.

"I should have done this before we left" and then he carried her through the gate.

When they reached the other side, the airmen were just finishing removing the second 'FRED' from the ramp when everyone saw Jack carrying Sam out of the gate. They were both smiling and then the gate shut down. He put Sam down and they walked down the ramp. Sam passed the two remote controls to an airman. By that time Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond had arrived in the gate room.

"We're back!"

"Jack, you look like when I first met you just before the first Abydos mission."

"Really? Cool."

"Sam, you look at least five years younger. So, how do you both feel?"

"Younger" Jack said and Sam giggled.

"Well, you two know the drill."

"Yep, shall we?"

Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder as they left to go to the infirmary. When they arrived there, Janet was stunned when she saw them.

"What happened to you two?"

"Janet, we just got back from our honeymoon."

"Sorry, it's just that you both look younger."

"So we have been told" they both went and sat on one of the beds.

"Ok, who is first?"

"I'll go first Jack, while you go and have a shower."

"Ok, see you when I get back" Jack gives her a kiss before leaving.

Janet pulled the curtain around and started giving Sam her jabs. Once finished checking to see if everything was done, Janet was just finishing taking a blood sample when Jack walked back in.

"Hey doc, I'm back" Janet pulled back the curtain and then she took her gloves off.

"Good, because you're next."


	55. Chapter 55

55

Sam got off the bed as Jack walked over to them and gave Sam a kiss before getting on the bed.

"See you in the mess hall, Jack."

"Ok, save some cake for me."

"I will."

Then she walked out the door as Janet put on a clean pair of gloves and pulled the curtain across.

Twenty minutes later Jack walked into the mess hall and most of the personnel were surprised when they saw Jack and how young he appeared compared to two weeks earlier. He went over and got himself a cup of coffee and a big slice of cake and then he turned to find where Sam was sitting. When he saw her, she was talking to some guy he didn't recognize..

Jack had never seen him before. He knew that there were eight new members who had joined the SGC during the last week, so he thought that he was one of them. He stood there watching them, and then noticed the guy handing her a piece of paper, so Jack decided to make his presence known. He walked over to them.

"Jello, is that all you are going to eat Sam?"

"Yes and some of your cake" Sam said, smiling at Jack

"Excuse me, we were talking" the guy said.

"And you are?" Jack looked at the guy.

"Lieutenant Colonel Alan Taylor."

"You are new here then?"

"Yeah, transferred in last week; I'm on SG6."

"Ah, so you are the new leader of the team, right?"

Jack put his tray down and the guy frowned. Sam knew what Jack was up to and she noticed that some of the other personnel were watching them.

"So, Sam what did this guy pass to you?"

"His phone number."

"I see. So Taylor, you like hitting on married women?"

"Married? I didn't know."

"Sir."

"What?"

"At the end of the sentence you are supposed to say sir; am I right Sam?"

"Yes sir."

"What do you think about the CO here?"

"General O'Neill? I haven't met him, but from what I've heard, he is a bit of a nut case if you ask me. I mean, playing kids games and watching cartoons, come on. I have never met any other generals who watch a cartoon show."

"So, you think he is a nut case do you?"

"From what I've heard, yes. I have also heard that he and his 2IC have been having a secret affair for years and then there is the age gap… what is it… twelve, thirteen years; I mean, come on."

"You know the woman's name?"

"No, do you?"

"Yep, sure do. Now, why don't you get up and walk away so I can flirt with this beautiful woman here."

"I was here first buddy, so get lost."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Some Colonel; so beat it."

"I don't think so. Lieutenant Colonel Taylor, may I introduce you to the nut case, General Jack O'Neill, my husband" Sam said smiling.

His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. Then he stood up at attention and saluted Jack.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know who you were."

"Well now you know. Just because you think I'm a nut case, at least I know how to do my job and keep every one alive and safe. Just remember if it wasn't for me and SG1, you would have had a snake in your gut or in your head. Next time, Colonel, you have your eyes tested; as a matter of fact, get them tested right now and that is an order."

Jack was yelling by this time. Everyone else who had known Jack for years knew not to mess with him when he was this pissed off.

"Yes sir, permission to leave, sir."

"Yes, go and from now on watch your mouth. I'll know when it gets back to me. Dismissed."

Then the guy ran out of the room and Jack turned to look at those who were looking at him

"Carry on" then Jack sat down and noticed that Sam was starting to eat his cake.

"Hey, get your own cake."

"I did say that I was going to eat some of it."

"Yes well, I need my energy after the past two weeks" he said smiling at her as he took a bit of the cake.

Half an hour later they went into his office. General Hammond was there.

"Hi George, anything we should know happened while we were away?" Jack asked as he and Sam walked into the office.

"I heard that you met Colonel Taylor before."

"Yes, well, I must find out if he got his eyes checked out?"

"He did and that are normal."

"Well then… so, any thing new?"

"No nothing for you two to worry about. I did, however, have your gear sent to your quarters, Jack.

"

"Where are mine, sir?" Hammond smiled

"In there as well."


	56. Chapter 56

56

"Thank you, sir"

"There is one thing, however."

He passed the paper over to Jack so both he and Sam could read it. It was the review about the play. It was saying how every one enjoyed themselves and how it looked so real.

It had made a few Air Force personnel talk to their CO's about their 2IC's. Some have asked for transfers to somewhere else, things like that. A few minutes later they were both smiling.

"Well sir, we did pull it off." Sam said

"Yes you two did. The news about the play spread throughout the Pentagon, along with the Air Force, Army, Marines and Navy. There have been more transfer requests in the last two weeks than there have been in twenty years. There were three of them here alone. I told them to wait until you got back Jack, so you can sort this out."

"Gee thanks, more paperwork for me to do" and Sam smiled at him.

"Well, you do love paperwork."

"Yes, true. So anything else?" he put the paper on the desk.

"No; why don't you two take off. You are not due to be back at work until Monday, so why don't you go home until then?"

"Thanks George, see you on Monday morning" then they left the office.

They headed to their quarters. Their bags were on top of the dresser and the bed so they started sorting them out. A few minutes later they left and headed to the surface. When they got to the parking lot, an airman was waiting for them.

"General O'Neill, Colonel Carter; General Hammond has arranged for your transport."

"What? But my truck is here. What's going on?" Jack started heading to the nearest phone.

"General Hammond said for you two not to drive you cars until you get new drivers licenses."

"Jack, he's right. After all, we have changed in the last two weeks."

"I suppose your right. Ok, let's go."

They put their bags in the waiting car before getting in.

"Where to, sir?"

"Colonel Carter's house first."

"Yes sir."

"Jack, why my place"

"Well, the sooner you can get your things sorted out, the sooner you can get to my place." he whispered to her.

"Oh, ok, but first I need to go to the store and buy a few things before heading home."

"Ok, where to?"

"To the super market."

"Airman, take us to the super market closest to the Colonel's house."

"Yes sir."

Jack and Sam held hands while looking at each other. A few minutes later they arrived at the super market.

"We will be back in fifteen minutes," Jack said.

"Yes sir."

They got out of the car and headed into the super marker and got a trolley each. They both went to buy a few things that they needed for the next few days. Once paid for, they headed back to the car. The airman helped to put their bags in the trunk of the car before they got in and left to go to Sam's place.

A few minutes later they arrived outside of Sam's place. The airman and Jack helped Sam take her bags into the house and the airman went back to the car to give them some privacy.

"When can you make it Sam?"

"As soon as I get things sorted out here."

"Ok, I'll see you later. What would you like for dinner?"

"How about going out for dinner tonight?"

"O'Malley's?"

"Sounds good to me; I will see you in a few hours."

"Ok" they kissed before Jack left.

Sam put her groceries away and then she sorted out her bags and put a load of wash through the machine. While waiting for the wash to finish she watered her plants, did some dusting and vacuuming. When the first load of wash was done, she put it into the dryer and put a second load of wash in. She checked her mail, paid her bills, changed the sheets on the bed and checked her messages.

When her the second load was finished, she had to wait for another fifteen minutes before the dryer finished with the first load before taking out the dry clothes and putting the second load in. While she was waiting, she made herself a cup of coffee. She was sitting down, going over her e-mail, when the door opened and closed and she heard footsteps.

"Sam" Sam relaxed at the sound of the voice.

"Cassie, what are you doing here?" she stood up and they hugged.

"Mom called to say that you were back. Wow…what happened to you?"

"Cassie, I just got back from my honeymoon."

"I know that but you look younger, that's all."

"Well, what do you think?"

"Cool, how about Jack?"

"He looks at least ten years younger."

"Really cool. So where is he?"

"At his place; I'm just getting a few things sorted out before leaving for his place."

"Ok. I have been checking on your place three times a week and when I showed up a couple of days ago Pete was here. He was asking when you were due back and I told him that I didn't know"

"Thanks and don't worry, every thing is going to be alright."

"I know."

"Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

Sam went to make her a cup of coffee.

"How was your honeymoon?"

"It was great; we really enjoyed ourselves. It is a great place for a honeymoon."


	57. Chapter 57

57

"Is it cool?"

"Yeah, Jack and I talked and he is going to talk to the Joint Chiefs about building a cabin there for any couple who wanted to have their honeymoon off world. Of course, it would only be for those who know about the program."

"That sounds like a great idea" Sam passed the hot mug to Cassie.

"What did you wear for your wedding night?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

They walked into her bedroom and she opened the box up and moved the paper and then picked up the straps and lifted the chemise out of the box. Cassie's eyes widened and so did her mouth.

"Sam, that is so sexy. You wore that on your wedding night? What was Jack's reaction to this?"

"Speechless" and they both laughed.

"Wow Sam, Jack sure is lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"I know. What did your class think about the play?"

"They think it was great and they loved it. I ended up showing the whole school and they told their parents so I had to show it three nights in a row. They all laughed and said that you looked beautiful in the wedding dress."

"Really; that is great" and Sam put the chemise away.

"So what are you and Jack going to do tonight?"

"We are going out for dinner and then have an early night tonight" Sam said, grinning.

" Please, no details" they both laughed.

"If you like, I can take you around to Jack's when you are ready."

"Thanks Cassie. I just need to check on the washing and then pack a few things then we can leave."

"Ok."

Sam finished her coffee and rinsed her mug out before putting it back on the dish rack and then she went to sort out her washing. She put the clean clothes away in her bedroom and then packed a few things.

Before leaving she went and turned her computer off and, by that time, Cassie had finished her coffee and she washed out the cup. Sam picked up her bag and they left for Jack's place.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at his house. They got out and went up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in Sam" Sam opened the door and they walked in and Cassie closed the door.

"Jack, where are you?" Jack walked out of his bedroom.

"Cassie" Jack was surprised to see Cassie there.

"Jack, you look younger."

"Thanks, I think. Come here sweetie."

Cassie went into his open arms and hugged him. Sam went to put her bag in the bedroom. When she reached the doorway, she stopped and gasped. Jack and Cassie heard her.

"Crap" Jack muttered and Cassie smiled.

"Surprise! I'm trying to make it romantic for tonight." Jack and Cassie followed Sam into the bedroom

When they walked into the bedroom they could see candles everywhere, as well as blue silk sheets on the bed. There were also two dozen long stem red roses in a vase on Jack's tallboy as well as the two champagne flute glasses that they used when they were off world. Sam put her bag down and turned to look at him, with a big smile on her face.

"Jack you did all this for me?"

"For us Sam. I also went to a couple of Real Estate agencies in town to look at the houses that were for sale. I think I have found three homes which would be perfect for us. Remember when we talk about buying a home together and what sort of house we both would love to have? I found three that we can have a look at together."

"Really? You have been busy."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Cassie quietly closed the bedroom door and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She saw the three files on the breakfast bar and she saw that one of them was open, so she took a peak. It was about one of the homes.

It was two stories, with six bedrooms, four bathrooms with a double garage and a huge back yard. She looked at the pictures of it and then she looked at the next one. The second house had four bedrooms and two bathrooms with a double garage like the first one, but the back yard was smaller.

The third one was a three-story house with seven bedrooms, five bathroom house with a double garage/workshop and a carport. It also had an office and a games room, a large patio and the back yard was about the same size as the first one. It also had a newly renovated kitchen with a butler's pantry with built in china and storage cabinets. She smiled at it and knew that it was the one for them. She called Janet and told her about what Jack had been doing.

Jack and Sam were still kissing and they slowly moved to the bed. They fell onto it, laughing.

"What do you think of this?" Jack asked.

"Jack I love it; the candles, the roses, every thing."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep, but I don't think I can handle three steaks like that time when we had the arm bands."

"Oh yeah, I remember that night."

"We should go and talk to Cassie if she is still here."

"Yeah, we should and you can show me the three homes."

"Ok"

They kissed before getting up and leaving the bedroom to look for Cassie. When they reached the kitchen, they could here her on her phone. She had her back to them.

"I know mom but what do you think? Which one do you like…. Yeah, I like that one too… I know Sam would love it, at least there is room for their bikes… Yeah, we should do that, I think that is a great idea. I'll let you talk to Daniel and Teal'c… Ok, I will talk to you tonight… where are they? in Jack's bedroom… Mom, they were kissing and all over each other."

Jack and Sam looked at each other and Jack rolled his eyes. Sam tried not to giggle.

"Ewwwe, please Mom, I know about the birds and the bees and, at least, Jack is a big, huge romantic. He is Mom; he has roses and scented candles in his bedroom… yes I've seen the room; plus there are flute glasses and royal blue silk sheets and a bottle of non alcoholic champagne in the fridge, with strawberries dipped in chocolate."


	58. Chapter 58

58

Sam looked at Jack and smiled and then she gave him a kiss. She grabbed his hand and they turned to leave the kitchen but stopped when they heard Cassie continue,

"Mom, how come Daniel isn't like Jack… perhaps I should have a talk with him… Ok, I won't tell them… Yes, I'm pleased for you and Daniel… yeah, I better go, see you tonight, bye."

Sam and Jack quickly left the hallway and went back into the bed room. Jack closed the door while Sam collapsed on the bed and then burst out laughing. Then Jack joined her.

"Well, I'll bet our two doctors are together. Who would have ever thought of those two getting together," Jack said.

"Well, he does spend a lot of time in the infirmary."

"True; I've got an idea."

Jack got up and he went to pick up his phone since it was on the charger and went back and sat down. He flipped it open and pressed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Hello, Lou? It's Jack; do you want some gossip… who? Daniel and Fraiser…. No, Sam and I over heard Cassie talking to Fraiser… talking about how Daniel isn't romantic when it comes to buying gifts… ah, now that is interesting… ok bye" then he closed his phone and look at Sam.

"Well, what did he say?"

"It seems that in the past two weeks, when Fraiser leaves work, Daniel leaves within five minutes and the next morning they show up at work at the same time."

"Now that is interesting; what else did he say?"

"That they have spent a lot of time together in the mess hall."

"Ah, well it looks like wedding bells for them."

"Could be; shall we go and talk to Cassie?"

"Ok" they kiss and got up and walked out into the kitchen to see Cassie sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking her coffee.

"Hi, I was wondering when you two were coming out of the bedroom" she said grinning.

Jack went and got both he and Sam a cup of coffee while Sam went to see what Cassie was looking at.

"Jack, are these the three houses?"

"Yeah, they are"

"Sam, I like this one."

Cassie showed her the third one first and then she looked at the other two as well. Jack passed her a cup of coffee and looked at what Sam was looking at.

"Well, you're right Cassie. I do like it; what do you think Jack?" She passed him the file and he looked at it and smiled.

"This one was my first choice but I thought we should have a couple of others as well, so then you could choose, Sam."

"We do have the same sort of tastes, so I love it."

"Great"

Jack checked his watch and then he went into the living room and came back with the phone. He looked at the file and started dialing.

"Hi Morris, it's Jack O'Neill here. We have chosen the first house… yep, that's the one. Can you get all the paper work sorted out?…Great, when?… yep, we will be there in half an hour… thanks, bye." and then Jack hung up.

"Morris is getting the paper work sorted out for us. All we have to do is show up and sign on the dotted line. He will also get the paper work sorted out for both of our homes while he is at it. He has already seen both houses; Daniel took care of it and we both got great offers for them already."

"But how Jack, when we were off world?"

"Daniel got it sorted out four days ago. When I was in the locker room, while you were with doc, he showed me the papers and after I left your place I went to the Real Estate office to check out the different houses. "

"So how much did he say we can get for our houses?" Jack smiled.

"Let's just say there is enough money leftover to buy everything for the nursery if and when we start a family, a huge barbecue, a spa/swimming pool, new furniture and there will still be plenty left over to put in the bank."

Sam's mouth opened and closed and then she got up and walked around the bar and hugged and kissed him.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Now"

"Ok; Cassie can you take us?"

"Sure, why not, lets go" they grabbed their jackets and keys and Sam's purse and they left.

Twenty minutes later they were at the Real Estate office. Cassie waited for them while they went in to sign the papers. While waiting for them she called Janet, only to find out that she was in surgery, so she asked for Daniel. She told him about the house that they were buying and where the house was, every thing. She had just hung up when they walked out with grins on their faces and they hopped into the car.

"Well?"

"It's done. On Monday morning there are going to be For Sale signs on both of our houses" Sam said.

"That is great; where to now?"

"How about some shopping?"

"Ok, sounds good to me, Cassie?"

"I can drop you off some here but then I have to head on home."

"Sure, ok" they headed to the mall. Once she dropped them off, Cassie left them alone.

They walked through the mall and they bought a few things. They were there for a couple of hours before heading back to Jack's place in a taxi. They were there for half an hour before they left to go to O'Malley's for dinner.

They ordered a steak each. Sam ordered a baked potato and stir fried veggies, while Jack ordered french fries and a green salad with his. Sam had a diet coke, while Jack had a beer.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, Sam?"

"Spend all day in bed with my good looking, loving, sexy husband; having wild passionate sex all day, you?" she said grinning at him.

"Wild passionate sex, I like the sound of that."

"Do you?" Jack leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"Sam, when you said wild passionate sex you made me go hard just thinking about what I'm going to do to you." Sam giggled.

When he moved back, the waitress walked back over to them and gave them their drinks. They talked about what new furniture they wanted to get and what they wanted to keep from their houses. When their dinner arrived, they shared each other's side dishes and they both ordered another drink. They had a wonderful time.

At the end of the evening, after they paid for their meal they called a cab and waited out side. When it arrived it took them back to Jack's place. Sam went into his bedroom to light the candles while Jack got the champagne and melted the chocolate. Once it was melted, he dipped the cold strawberries into it and let them set. Once there were all done, he headed into the bedroom to see that all of the candles were lit but no Sam.

"Sam, are you in the bathroom?"

"Yes, I'll be out in a sec"

"Ok"

Jack put the ice bucket on the small table he had set up and put the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries next to it. Then he stripped down to his boxers and then he poured the drinks. He heard the bathroom door open and the lights were switched off. He put the bottle back into the ice bucket and turned around to see Sam standing there in the chemise that she wore on their wedding night. Jack looked her up and down and he smile at her, stepping forward to cup her face and give her a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and then he broke the kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

59

"Beautiful"

Then he put his hands on her shoulders and slid them down her arms, taking the straps down as well. At the same time Sam hooked her thumbs into Jack's boxer's and pushed them down as well. They stepped out of them and he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and lay her down on it.

Then he climbed on top of her without breaking eye contact. They kissed and explored each others bodies like they did on their honeymoon and then they made passionate love. Afterwards Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Jack, that was amazing as always" she said, playing with his chest hair.

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. Do you want a drink?"

"I'll get it; you stay right where you are."

He gave her a kiss before getting out of bed and he walked over and picked up the ice bucket and bowl. He put them on the floor, next to the bed and then got the two flute glasses and went back over to the bed. He passed one to her. She was sitting up when he returned and then he sat on the bed facing her.

"To us."

"To our future together."

"Together forever" they clicked their glasses and took a sip.

Jack bent over and picked up the bowl off the floor and put it on the bed between them. Then he picked one up and put one of them into Sam's mouth and then he leaned forward, biting off half of it and kissing Sam at the same time.

Then they both chewed on the chocolate dipped strawberry.

"Mmm, this is great Jack; extra chocolate, just the way I like it."

"I know that you always double coat your strawberries."

She picked one up and did the same to him. An hour later both wine and strawberries were all gone. Jack put the glasses into the ice bucket and the bowl on the floor next to it; then he climbed back into bed and lay down with Sam snuggling into his side again.

"What do you want to do now?" Sam asked, as she looked up at him.

"Make passionate love to my beautiful wife."

"Really?" Jack rolled them until he was on top of her again.

"Yes, really" they kissed and made passionate love again before they feel asleep.

The next morning they woke up, with Jack spooning Sam, with on of his hands cupping her breast and his lips kissing the back of her neck.

"Morning" he said kissing her earlobe and then Sam rolled over so she could look at him.

"Morning"

"I need to pee" Sam said.

"Ok, don't be to long."

"I won't."

They kissed before Sam got up and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Jack rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his boxers on and picked up the ice bucket and bowl and then he got up and went to the bathroom door.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll just take the ice bucket and the bowl out into the kitchen."

"Ok, I'll wait for you in bed then."

"Ok"

Then he left to take care of the bucket and bowl. When he returned, Sam was in bed again.

"I'll be back?"

"Ok"

He went into the bathroom and a moment later he returned. He was just about to take his boxers off when they heard a car pull up in front. He went to the window and looked through the curtain.

"Shit!"

"Jack?" he turned to look at Sam.

"It's Shanahan. I'll take care of it."

He walked out of the bedroom and Sam got up and had wrapped the sheet around her when she heard Pete knock on the door. She listened to what they were talking about. She knew that Jack was waiting at the door for a moment before answering it.

"What" he asked, as he opened the door.

"Oh, Shanahan; what can I do for you."

"Sorry if I got you out of bed General but have you seen Sam?"

"She is still away until Monday."

"Oh, it's just that I was at her place last night and she wasn't there this morning, so I came around here to ask."

"Well, now you know. If you will excuse me, there is a beautiful, naked woman in my bed waiting for me to fuck her brains out." Pete blushed and Sam tried not to giggle at what Jack had just said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you picked up women?"

"Only one woman and boy is she hot. Hey, I should give her your number."

"Ah, no thanks."

"Ok, you don't know what you are missing. One thing though, she gave me the best blow job I have ever had in my life last night. Fuck, she was good."

Sam eyes widened; she couldn't believe that Jack just told Pete about their love making last night.

"Ah really; well I better go then, sorry for disturbing you General."

Then Jack watched him get into his car and leave. He then closed the door and locked it, before heading back to the bedroom. When he got there, Sam wasn't in bed.

"Sam?"

Then he felt someone push him onto the bed and he landed face first. He rolled over to see Sam standing there with the sheet wrapped around her and her hands on her hips.

"You heard?"

"Yep, I have just one question. What you said to Pete, was it true?" he could see that she was angry about what he said to Pete.

"Yes; all of it is true and if he hadn't shown up, I was going to fuck your brains out like I did last night." Sam raised an eye brow.

"Really? And the blow job?"

"Sam, you gave me the best blow job ever. You know that I've been with other women, Sam. As I said, you do give the best. Last night I almost passed out because of what you did to me; no other woman has made me almost pass out like you did."

He then sat up on the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"So you want to fuck my brains out do you?"

"Like last night, yes, unless you have something else in mind for this morning?"

"Well no but there is one thing I did like and that is you fucking me hard and fast, it turns me on."

Then she pulled the sheet away from her body and she noticed that Jack was going hard in his boxer's.

"Damn, you look beautiful Sam, just looking at her makes me go hard."

"One of us has too many clothes on." she said smiling.

Jack got off the bed to pull his boxers off while Sam crawled onto the middle of the bed and lay on her back; Jack was watching her the whole time. Once his shorts were on the ground, Sam opened her legs for him and he crawled onto the bed between her legs and on top of her. He bent over and gave her a kiss. They made passionate love just as they did the night before. Sam got up and picked up the sheet and then put it over Jack before getting back into bed, snuggling up to his side again.

"That was great; just the way I love it."

"I'm aim to please, if I can" he said smiling.


	60. Chapter 60

60

He kissed the top of her head and then they closed their eyes and fell asleep. They did spend the whole day in bed, making passionate love. The only times they did get up was to use the bathroom, get drinks and something to eat. They were very happy together. They talked about their new home, work and anything. Sam stayed with Jack again that night.

The next morning they showered together before getting dressed. Jack was just about to call the base when Daniel showed up.

"Morning, Daniel" Jack said when he opened the door.

"Morning, Jack; where is Sam."

"Morning, Daniel" Sam called from the kitchen. Daniel followed Jack to the kitchen.

"Morning, Sam. I'm here to take you to get your photos taken and General Hammond urges that you take your dress blues as well for your new I.D's."

"Ok, thanks."

"Daniel, I'll have to go to my place to pick up my dress blues."

"Sure, no problem."

Jack and Sam finished their coffee and Sam cleaned the mugs while Jack got his dress blues ready. They then left Jack's and got into Daniel's car. They stopped at Sam's place and she picked up her dress blues and then they went to get their new photos taken.

They arrived at the shop that the Air Force personnel used for their yearly ID photos. Jack and Sam took turns having their photos taken. They just changed their civilian tops for the shirts and jackets of the dress blues for the photos. Once the Air Force ID's were done, they changed back into their civvies and they signed where they had to for their new ID's

Daniel than drove them over to the DMV for their new Colorado drivers license's. When they signed the new licenses, Jacks signature was the same but Sam made one change, from Samantha Carter to Samantha Carter O'Neill. Once they were all done, they headed back to the SGC.

When they arrived on base they changed and went to get some breakfast. They sat down with Daniel and Teal.

"Morning Teal'c"

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, how was your honeymoon?"

"It was great Teal'c; we really enjoyed ourselves."

"That is good to hear"

"How is the translating coming along Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Good; from what I've been able to work out I think I know where the fountain of youth water comes from Jack."

"Oh, care to share with the rest of the class?"

"Jack it's the hot springs. From what I've worked out, just before the guy died he wrote that the hot water suddenly appeared from the ground after the ground shook."

"Well, that does make sense," Sam said.

"Cool; so now what happens to Sam and me?"

"Since you two are back on earth you will continue to age at a normal rate. In ten years time you should look like you did before you left here. You know what I mean."

"Yes, we do Daniel."

"Sam, what are your plans for today?"

"Catch up on work. I am dreading to see what my in box looks like."

"Don't worry Sam, I know that you well get it all done. I'm dreading to my in box myself."

"We all know how much you love your paper work Jack" Sam said smiling.

"True. Well I might as well go and see George, to see what has been happening around here. See you guys later and I'll see you at lunch" Jack said, looking at Sam.

He got up and bent over and gave her a kiss and a smile before leaving the mess hall.

"Colonel Carter to the control room, Colonel Carter to the control room" was heard over the PA system.

"Now what?"

Sam got up and left the mess hall and a couple of minutes later Jack and Sam arrived in the control room.

"Ok, what's going on?" Jack said.

"Welcome back sir, ma'am. The computer has crashed sir and there are three teams still off world" the technician advised, just as General Hammond came into the control room.

"Jack, welcome back."

"Hi George; if you want to know what's going on, it's the computers sir. Sam is working on them as we speak."

They both looked at Sam sitting down typing away. They all watched the monitors and then the computers came back on line. Just to be on the safe side, she then did a computer diagnostic. A few minutes later, once everything checked out, she turned around with a grin on her face.

"All fixed now and the latest up dates have been put in. They should have been done last week sir."

"Good work Sam. Now you can go and play with all of your doohickies until lunch time."

"Yes sir" then Sam got up from the chair and was just about to leave when the phone rang.

"O'Neill…. Yes she is here" then he passed the phone to Sam.

"It's one of your egg heads from Area 51."

"Thanks" Sam took the phone from Jack.

"Carter… yes it should be there…. He did what?…. Hang on" then she pulled the phone away.

"Sir, Jack, permission to go to Area 51. One of the idiot doctors there dismantled one of the devices and can't get it back together again."

"How much time do you need?"

"I won't know until I get there Jack, it could be all day."

"Ok you can go. George is the Prometheus still about?"

"Yes, she is in orbit."

"Good, can you arrange for Sam to beam to Area 51?"

"Sure, it can be arranged. Walter, send a message to Prometheus."

"Yes sir. How much time do you need Colonel?"

"I can go now."

"Yes ma'am" Walter sent the message to Prometheus.

"Jack, I'll give you a call to let you know how long it's going to take."

"Ok Sam, have fun."

"Don't worry, I will" then there was a bright light and she was gone.

"Well George, care to fill me in on what's been going on while I was away?" and they headed to Jack's office to talk.

When Sam arrived at Area 51, the staff there were all shocked to see how young Sam looked. She looked at the device and found out what had happened. She then called Jack to let him know that she was going to be away all day.

George filled Jack in on what had been going on while he was away. Jack told him about Pete showing up at his place looking for Sam. Jack and George talked until lunchtime. After lunch George left for Washington, while Jack went through the backlog of paper work and memos. Later that evening Sam was beamed into Jack's office. He was reading one of the reports when she showed up.

"Hey, it looks like someone is ready for bed"

"I am; I've spent all day fixing the device and now all I want is a hot bath, a massage and sleep."

"Sure, let's go home."

"I need to get some things from my place first."

"Sure, let's go."

Jack called for a car and driver to take them home. They got changed and headed to the surface where the car and driver were waiting for them. They drove to Sam's place. When they got there Jack and Sam went into her house, only to get a surprise.


	61. Chapter 61

61

"Pete, what are you doing here?" they both were surprised and Sam slipped off her wedding ring and passed it to Jack just in case Pete would find it.

"Hi Sam, how was your trip off world? Hello General."

"Shanahan."

"Pete, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you about our wedding. After all we are getting married in two weeks" he said smiling.

"Carter, I had better go. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you to the door sir" they walked to the door and Sam opened it and Jack walked out, stopped and turned to her.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah but if I get a chance, I'll try to get to your place tonight."

"Ok; if not, I will see you at work tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too and be careful."

"I will be."

"See ya."

Sam gave Jack a sad smile and then he left. Once in the car and he was gone, Sam walked back into the house and closed the door. Then she walked toward her bedroom.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Not tonight, I'm going to bed, good night."

Then she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Pete followed her in there; she was just turning the covers back when her phone rang and she answered it.

"Carter…Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Please contact General O'Neill and let him know that I'll be at the Alpha site for a couple of days and asked if there was anything he wanted me to bring back…Ok, I'll pack a few things and I'll get Detective Shanahan to take me to the base… ok, thanks" then she hung up.

She got her bag out and started packing.

"Sam what's going on?"

"I have to go away for a few days. There are problems at one of the off world sites and I will probably be away for four to five days"

"Why can't they get someone else to go?"

"Well for one, two scientists are on sick leave, four are at another site and would take eight hours to get here and the one who is at the site just electrocuted himself and I'm the closest one they have got at the moment and I also helped build the damn thing."

Sam finished packing her things and then went into the bathroom and took a few things from in there before putting them into her bag.

"So, are you going to take me or do I have to call for an airman to come and get me?"

"I'll take you."

"Then let's go."

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the bedroom and he followed her out of the house. Once in his truck, they were on their way to the mountain.

"I've taken care of the flowers and the cake while you were away."

"What else?"

"When are you going to put your house up for sale?"

"Why?"

"So we could put your money toward the new house I picked out."

"I don't know how long it will be before it is sold. It could be weeks or even months."

"Well when it is, the money will come in handy." Sam looked out the window and didn't say a thing. A few minutes later they arrived at the mountain and Sam got out of the truck and grabbed her bag.

"Call me when you get back Sam."

"If I get time."

Then she walked towards the first checkpoint. Pete got into his truck and he watch Sam put her hand on the scanner and then walked towards the elevator doors. They opened and once she was in, they closed. She waited for then to move. Pete left and one of the airmen ran over to the elevator and pushed the button and the doors opened.

"What's going on airman?"

He passed her a white stone and then next thing she knew Sam was in Jack's bedroom. She put her bag down and looked around and then walked out of the bedroom and headed to the living room. It was getting dark outside and there was no sign of Jack.

Then she went back to the bedroom and into his bathroom. She decided to run a hot bath. She found her shower gel and she put some of it into the water. While that was filling up, she got a couple of towels and hung them up behind the door.

Once the bath was full, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in. She lay back and closed her eyes and relaxed. She was like that for five minutes when she smelled something, it was pizza. She smiled and opened her eyes to see Jack standing in the doorway with a grin on his face and pizza in one hand and beer and diet coke in the other.

"Enjoying yourself are you?" he said grinning. He put the pizza down on the sink counter and then he passed Sam her drink.

"Yes, but how did you do it?"

"Well, I got the airman to stop and turn around about three houses down and I called Walter. I asked him to call you to tell you that there was an emergency at the Alpha site and that you were needed for a few days. I also had him contact the Prometheus and have you beamed here as soon as you had the stone in your hand."

"Sneaky."

"Thanks; so are you hungry?"

"Yes I am thanks."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Jack left the bathroom and Sam took a mouth full of her drink. Then Jack returned with a short stool and placed it next to the bath and sat down and he picked up a slice of pizza and he lent forward to, she thought, give it to her. He stopped close enough to her mouth so she could take a bite of it and then he took a bite.

"What did you do, once Pete took me to the base?" she asked, as she took another bite.

"I went back to your place and grabbed a few clothes for you. They are on the bed."

"Thanks; at least we will have a few days together."

"Yeah, we might as well make the most of it."

They talked about what new furniture they wanted to get and by the time the pizza and drinks were gone, the bath was getting cold. While Jack took care of the rubbish, Sam got out and dried off. When finished, she went and sorted out her clothes for the morning. By the time she was finished, Jack was back.

"Sam, lay down on your stomach."

She lay down on the bed and then Jack sat next to her. Jack put some massaging oil on his hands and rubbed them together and then he started massaging Sam's back and shoulders. She let out a moan.

"Mmm Jack, that feels wonderful."

"I'm pleased, just relax" and he massaged her for about ten minutes.

"There, how do you feel now, Sam?"

She rolled over and looked at him; then she sat up and gave him a passionate kiss and the smile that he loved so much.

"Jack, that was wonderful. I should do it to you to."

"You can if you want to."

"Ok, get naked flyboy, it's my turn."

"Yes ma'am."


	62. Chapter 62

62

Jack got up and he took his clothes off. He checked his jeans pocket for anything and only found Sam's wedding ring. Once his jeans were off, he walked back over to the bed and lifted her left hand up and slipped the ring on to her finger and then he bent down and gave her a kiss.

Sam was able to roll Jack on to the bed and they kissed; then she got him onto his stomach and then she climbed on top of him and reached over and grabbed the oil. She massaged him just like he did to her. Later that night they made passionate love and fell asleep one another's arms.

The next day their new I.D's and drivers licenses arrived for them. Sam was beamed to Area 51 for the next two days but was beamed back home at night. The next two days Jack and Sam had a lot of catching up to do, work wise. But they did spend their lunch time with Daniel and Teal'c.

It was Friday night and they both knew that Sam had to go to her place, because they knew that Pete would be there waiting for her.

"I better go. I'll call you when I have some time alone."

"Ok, I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, me too. By this time next week it will be over and we can start our lives together."

"I know" they hugged and kissed.

Sam took off her wedding and engagement rings and passed them to Jack and then she pulled out Pete's ring and slipped it on her shaking hand. Jack hugged her one last time before she got into her car and left the mountain. Jack headed back to his office, alone.

When Sam arrived back at her place, Pete was already there. She noticed that there was a Sold sign on the Real Estate sign. She walked up the steps and the door opened. Pete was standing in the doorway.

"Good, your home. Put your bag away; I'm taking you to show you our new house."

Sam put her bag away and then she followed Pete out to his truck. Once in it they drove for about ten minutes until they came to a stop in front of a two story green house. Pete got out and then Sam did too, slowly.

"So, what do you think?"

"Nice place."

"Come on, I'll show you the inside. The owners are waiting to meet you."

She followed him to the door and he knocked on it. When the door opened, a woman who was in her fifties greeted them.

"Hello, come on in."

"Thanks Jill, this is my fiancée Sam; Sam, this is Jill."

"Hi, nice to meet you Sam."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come, let me show you through the house" the woman showed them through the house.

"Isn't this place great, Sam" Sam just smiled at him.

After showing them around, they were out in the back when Jill's husband Don arrived.

After the introductions were made, Pete went to ask Don some questions, leaving Jill and Sam alone.

"Are you all right Sam?"

"No, I know that this place is nice but something happened to me a few weeks ago and I can't get out of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Colonel in the Air Force and my work is classified. I love my work but Pete wants me to give it up."

"Air Force? Pete didn't tell me that you were in the Air Force. He said that you were a doctor."

"Yes I am but my PhD is in Theoretical Astrophysics."

"Ah, I see. So you don't want to give up your job."

"No, I love my work and not just that. It's the wedding as well. I am sorry about all of this, I had better go."

"Hey, it's ok. Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Yes, I have. But he has gone and made all of the wedding plans to suit himself and his mother has been pestering me to wear her wedding dress. I've seen it and it's not me. My job is very important and something else has happened to me that Pete doesn't know about; something that was done behind his back."

"Did you have an affair?"

"Well, sort of, look one day I'll come around if you are still here and tell you what's going on so that you will understand."

"There is someone else, isn't there? You are having second thoughts about the wedding?"

"Yes something like that. Look, I better go."

"Ok dear but just one question; the house?"

"I don't think so, I am sorry."

"That's ok"and then Pete and Sam left. Don walked over to his wife.

"Well, it looks like we have a buyer for this place," he said smiling.

"I don't think so Don."

"What do you mean?"

"Come inside and I'll make us a cup of tea and tell you about it."

"Sure."

They went into the house and she told him what she and Sam had talked about.

Pete took Sam out to dinner after they left the house; she was quiet the whole time. She was thinking about what Jack was doing and how she wished that she was with him right then, sitting down to lasagna for dinner, and having Daniel and Teal'c over for a game of poker.

After dinner they went back to Sam's place. They were sitting down watching TV, when Sam pretended to fall asleep. Pete just lay her on the couch and put a blanket over her before he turned the TV off and went into her bedroom for the night. Sam waited for a few minutes before she opened her eyes for a moment and then closed them, with a tear falling down her cheek.

Jack went home that night, alone. He went to bed, pulling Sam's pillow close to him and breathed in the scent of her shampoo and perfume before he went to sleep himself.

The next morning Sam got up and went into her bedroom. Pete was still asleep and it was after 0400 hours. She went to the bathroom and then changed into her running gear and she left her house with her keys, cell phone and some cash.

She walked a couple of blocks away before calling a taxi. When it arrived, she headed to Jack's place. When she arrived she went up his driveway and she let herself in and locked the door behind her.

She took her shoes off and put the change, keys and phone on the dining table before walking down to the bedroom. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Jack curled up to her pillow. She then stripped her clothes off and crawled into bed and then she kissed him. He woke up and shot out of bed and he blinked a few times.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack, I missed you" and Sam moved the pillow.

"God Sam, I missed you last night."

He got back into bed and they hugged and kissed one another as if they hadn't seen one another in months.

"Sam, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Where is he?"

"He is in my bed. I slept on the couch last night, wishing I was here in your arms like I am right now."

"What will happen when he notices your not there, when he wakes up?"

"I left a note, saying that I was going for a run. That is why I showed up in my running gear. Now, I would like for you to do something for me?"

"What is it Sam?"

"Fuck me hard, really hard and fast. I want you inside of me right now and I know you want to fuck me now" Jack just smiled.


	63. Chapter 63

63

"Yes ma'am, just the way you like it."

Then he kissed her and rolled on top of her. He did do what she asked him to do. He did it hard and also brought her to two orgasms. She screamed out his name over and over again until he filled her with his seed before collapsing on top of her with both of them out of breath and then Jack rolled onto his back.

"Gee, that felt great. How about you Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah, wow, that was fantastic Jack; you sure know how to make me come like that" she rolled over and snuggled into his side.

"Well, it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was; will you be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll live" Sam slapped his arm and he pulled her tighter to him and kissed her forehead.

"How long can you stay?"

"Well, Pete wakes up at 0700 hours, so I'll have to be back by 0730 hours."

"Ok" Jack set his alarm clock for 0630 hours.

"Let's get some sleep" they kissed and fell asleep in one another's arms.

A couple of hours later Jack's alarm went off and he rolled over and turned it off before rolling back over and snuggling up to Sam once again.

"Morning" he said

"Morning"

"What time do you want to leave here?" he asked before kissing her.

"Soon."

"So, have you got time for a quickly before you go?"

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it."

They kissed as Jack rolled on top of Sam and they made love once again. Afterward Jack got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, Sam went in and when she walked out, Jack was back in bed, still feeling a bit sore. Sam got dressed and then went over and sat on the side of the bed.

"What are you plans for this afternoon?"

"I don't know what Pete has planned. Why, what have you got in mind?"

"Well, I'll be at the base all day so, if you like, I can call you in for something and we can get Daniel and Teal'c to baby sit Pete while I have my wicked way with you in our quarters" Sam smiled at that.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for your call. I better go and I will talk to you later Jack, I love you."

"I love you too" they kissed once more before Sam left.

After she did her warm up, she jogged back to her place, feeling happier than she had last night. When she arrived at her place Pete was already up when she walked in the door.

"Hey, morning, enjoy your run?"

"Yeah I did. I'm going to have a shower."

Sam went into her bedroom and put her money away and then she went and had her shower. Twenty minutes later she walked out in jeans and a top. Pete wasn't anywhere in sight and she saw a note on the breakfast bar; it was from Pete, saying that he had been called back to work and would see her that night.

She knew that Jack would be at work soon so she grabbed her keys and purse and then left for the base. When she arrived she saw Jack's truck, which made her smile. She headed to the women's locker room and got changed and then she went to the mess hall where she knew her friends were.

When she walked in she saw them at their usual table and she walked over to them. Daniel was talking to Jack who had his back to Sam. As she walked over to the table, she put up a finger to her lips and smiled.

When she got close she bent over and kissed the side of his neck and then stepped back quickly. Jack got up and turned around to find her standing there with a grin on her face.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" they hugged and kissed.

"Pete was called back to work for a few hours, so I came here."

"Ah, have you had any breakfast yet?"

"Nope and don't worry, I'm going to get some now. I'll be right back; morning Teal'c, Daniel."

"Morning Sam"

"Morning Colonel Carter"

Sam left and got herself some breakfast and then sat down to join them. Daniel was talking as he always did. Sam ate quietly, thinking about what Pete had done and about the house. Jack noticed that Sam was quiet. He put his arm around her shoulders and Daniel stop talking.

"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" Jack asked, looking at her.

"Pete bought a house. He took me to see it yesterday and he already took care of the flowers for the wedding. There is a sold sign on my house already and Pete has plans for what he wants to do with the money."

"Oh, Sam; hey, every thing is going to be ok."

"I know but he also wants to open a joint account as soon as we are married and I said no."

"Well, good for you Sam" Daniel said.

"Thanks"

"So what did you want to do today? No, let me guess, play with your doohickies." Sam smiled and nodded

"Ah, well then, at least I will know that you are happy for a few hours."

"Thanks. What are you guys doing today?"

"Teal'c is helping me with some translating and to get my reports finished."

"Ok, Jack what about you?"

"Boring meetings and heaps of memos to read, as well as reports."

"You can come and bug me at lunch time. That is, if you can get most of your work done." Jack smiled

"Ok and I'll make sure that there is blue jello on the menus today."

"Thanks" and she rewarded him with a kiss.

They finished breakfast and left together. Jack walked Sam to her lab and when they got there they kissed one more time before he left for his office. Jack had two SG briefings, as well as trying to catch up with all the latest paper work.

He closed a file that he had finished reading and looked at the clock. He realized that it was after 1300. So he got up and walked to Sam's lab. When he reached the doorway, he stood for a minute, looking at her and smiled. Sam was looking over an alien device, doing some energy tests on it. She had her back to Jack, working hard as usual and then he walked in and started to pick something up

"Don't you dare pick that up Jack."

His hand was a couple of centimeters from picking it up when she spoke. Sam shut down what she was working on and turned around, shaking her head.

"Next time I'll make sure that there is something that you can play with that is safe" she said smiling.

"You know me too well. How did you know it was me?"

"I could smell you; that is how I knew."

"Ah; it is lunch time, so stop whatever you were doing and come and get something to eat."

"Ok, let's go."

They headed to the mess hall for something to eat. Jack got himself a slice of pumpkin pie, red jello and a bottle of water. Sam got herself a bowl of fruit salad, blue jello and a bottle of water. They sat down at one of the tables to eat.

"How is the alien doohickie coming along?"

"Good; hopefully, if all goes well, I'll be able to send it to Area 51 when I'm finished with it."

"Ok; it sounds like you are having fun."

"Yes, I am, how about you?"


	64. Chapter 64

64

"Oh yeah, two briefings with SG3 and 7, plus heaps of paper work as well."

"How much did you get done this morning?"

"Quit a bit actually. Is there any chance of you sneaking off in the morning?"

"I don't know, but I'll try"

"Ok" they held on to one another's hands.

They finished their lunch and then Jack walked Sam back to her lab. He gave her a kiss before heading back to his office for the afternoon. At six o'clock Jack went to Sam's lab. She was shutting down everything when he walked in.

"Hey, heading home?"

"Yeah, Pete just called; he will be there in an hour."

"Ok; I'll walk you to your car."

"Yeah but fist I need to get changed."

"Ok"

Sam finished shutting down her computer and other equipment and then they headed to the women's locker room. Jack waited outside for her. When she walked out they headed to the elevator. Luckily the doors opened and Siler was getting off. He said his good nights to them as he passed them.

As soon as they were in and the doors were closed, they were in each other's arms, kissing passionately, until they had to break for air.

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I know and I'm going to miss holding you in my arms tonight" Jack said.

"Same here but we will be together soon."

"I hope so Sam" they kissed and pulled apart just before the doors opened.

A few minutes later they arrived at Sam's parked car. They hugged and kissed before she got into her car and pulled out. She looked in the rear view mirror, looking at Jack who was watching Sam until he couldn't see her car any more and then he headed back down to his office.

Sam went and bought some dinner on the way home. When she arrived, Pete's truck was already there. Sam took a deep breath before she got out of her car and then she picked up dinner and her purse, locked the car and headed into the house. When she walked in the door, she was greeted not just by Pete but by his parents too.

"Sammie dear, I'm pleased that you have arrived home."

"Hi, what's going on?"

Sam put her purse, keys and dinner on the dining room table and then she turned around to look at them.

"Come on dear, I want you to try the dress on just to make sure it fits."

"What?"

She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Once in and the door was closed Sam was able to pull her hand away and turned around to face Pete's mother.

"What is going on? I'm not trying your dress on."

"Pete told me that you loved the dress and that you would be honoured to wear it."

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, and I'm happy that you are going to wear it."

"Excuse me" and Sam opened the door and walked over to Pete.

"How dare you tell your mother that I was going to wear her wedding dress" Pete was sitting on the couch and she was standing in front of him, yelling at him.

"Well, you are going to wear it."

"I already have a dress selected."

"I canceled it last month and someone else has already bought it."

"You what? I spent a lot of money on that dress; how dare you do something like that behind my back; now I will have to go and get some time off and find another dress to wear."

"No you don't; you are going to wear my mother's dress and we are going to get married on Saturday whether you like it or not" he yelled back at her.

"You can go to hell for all I care."

"Pete, what's going on?" his mother walked out of the bedroom when she heard them yelling at each other.

"Shit" Sam said

She ran her hands through her hair; she forgot that Pete's mother was there. Pete got up and walked over to his mother.

"Sorry for the yelling, Mom."

"Did you sell Sam's wedding dress so she could wear mine?"

"Well, think about it Mom; don't you think she would look beautiful in it?"

"Yes, she should Pete but it is up to her not you or me" then she turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know. If you can't find a dress by Saturday the offer is still open."

"Thank you; if you will excuse me I'm going to bed, alone. It has been a long day and I was up early."

"Ok dear, good night."

"Good night."

Sam walked into her bedroom and closed the door. She went into the bathroom and got changed before getting into bed. She closed her eyes, thinking about Jack, before drifting off to sleep.

Early the next morning, Sam woke up and rolled over. She saw that Pete wasn't next to her in bed which pleased her. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was just after four in the morning. She got up and into the bathroom and then she got dressed and walked out of the room. When she walked into the living room, she heard Pete snoring on the couch.

So she quietly walked out of the house and walked over to where Pete's truck was and slowly let down one of his tires and then she walked down the street and around the corner before she pulled out her phone and called a taxi.

While waiting for the taxi, she kept an eye out, just in case Pete tried to follow her. When the taxi arrived she got in and gave the driver Jack's address.

A few minutes later they arrived at the house. After Sam paid for the fare Sam walked up the steps to the front door and then she heard foot steps behind the door. As she went to reach for the door knob, the door swung open and Jack was standing there in his boxers and tee shirt. She walked in and he closed and locked the door.

He turned around to see Sam standing there, just looking at him. He could see that something was wrong and knew that Pete had something to do with it. He opened his arms and she went into them and started crying. He stroked her back and waited for her to talk to him. When she stopped crying, she pulled back and he bent over and gave her a kiss.

"Jack, just hold me."

"Sure, come to bed."

He held on to her hand and they headed to his bedroom. When they got there, Jack pulled out one of his tee shirts and passed it to Sam. She took her clothes off and put his shirt on before getting into bed.

She snuggled up to his side and he held on to her and kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

"Pete's mother was at the house last night, with her wedding dress. I found out that he cancelled the dress that I had ordered and someone else has already bought it. I lost over three thousand-dollars and I was going to make the final payment at the final fitting, this week."

"What about the money?"

"Non returnable."

"I'm sorry Sam; so what happens now?"

"His mother offered me her dress for the day, if I can't get one by then."

"So, you would like some time off to find another dress?"

"Yes, if that is ok with the boss?" she said smiling.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"Oh, I'm sure he will let you have time off but I have the feeling he will want something in return."

"Really; like what?"

"Oh I don't know; I'm sure he will think of something."

"I'm sure he will" they kissed before falling asleep.

A few hours later, when they both woke up, they were smiling and Jack was spooned up against Sam with her hand under his tee shirt and his hand was between her legs and his hard length was pressing against her back side. Jack could hear her moaning and all he could do was smile.

"Morning" he whispered into her ear. Sam rolled over and looked at him.

"Morning" and he bent over and gave her a kiss while his hand was still between her legs.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam"

"Make love to me" Jack's smile got even bigger.

"Your wish is my command."

They kissed and removed one another's clothing and then they made passionate love, calling out one another's names. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"When do you have to go?"

"Soon, I'm afraid Jack."

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know but soon we will be together."

"I know" they kissed and lay there for a few more minutes before Sam moved to get up.

"I had better go," she said, with a sad look on her face.

"I know; as you said, soon we will be together".

Sam got dressed and went and sat on the edge of the bed on Jack's side. They hugged and kissed before Sam left.

"Sam" she stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Pack few things; tomorrow we are going to stay on the base until Friday.You are staying at Cassie's on Friday night and, always remember that I love you."

"Thanks and I love you too Jack. See you in the morning at the base at 0600" she said smiling

"But I don't start work till 0800" Sam smiled at him and then left. Jack then clicked on to what she was up to and smiled. He heard the door close.

Sam called a taxi and headed back to her house, stopping a street away before walking back to her place. When she walked inside, she went straight to her bedroom and went to have a shower. After her shower and she had gotten dress she headed into the kitchen, where Pete was waiting for her. She had gotten herself a cup of coffee, when he spoke up,

"Where were you?"

"I went for a walk"

"I want to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night? You cancelled my wedding dress, which I had spent a lot of money for. You cancelled my order when I only had one payment left on it and a final fitting on Wednesday. I'm just hoping that General O'Neill will be able to give me some time off so I cam buy something before Saturday." She was yelling by that time.

"Well, I hope he doesn't give you the time off; that way you will have to wear Mom's dress."

"Get out! I don't want to see you ever again and the wedding is off."

Sam put her coffee mug down and pulled the ring off and threw it at him. It bounced off him and landed on the breakfast bar.

"No, the wedding is going ahead Sam as planned, whether you like it or not. We are going to get married this Saturday."

"Get out now" Pete picked up his jacket and walked to the door.

"I will see you on Friday night at the rehearsal dinner" and then he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. Sam went and sat on the couch and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and started to cry. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then she decided to call her brother.

"Hello" A sleepy male voice answered.

"Hi Mark; I am sorry to wake you up but we need to talk."

"Sam, what's wrong? Did you and Pete have a fight or something?"

"Yeah we had a fight. It has been going on for months now and a lot has happened Mark. I have tried to call off the wedding, I don't know how many times."

"Why, what happened?"

"You remember Jonas Hanson and what happened?"

"Yes; are you saying that Pete is starting to be like him? Has he hit you?"

"No but he has taken control of the wedding plans and every thing."

"Well Sam, you do work long hours."

"Mark, when I say everything I mean everything, that includes my wedding dress."

"What, haven't you got it?"

"Mark, I was picking it up on Wednesday when I make the finial payment. He called them and cancelled it. Now I have to find another dress before Saturday or I'll end up wearing his mother's dress. He has already told her that I was going to wear it, until she found out the truth last night and I don't think she was happy with him."

"Oh Sam, how much did you spend on the dress?"

"Over three thousand dollars."

"Sam, that is a lot of money and I'm sorry but there is something else isn't there?"

"He is black mailing me Mark" and Sam started crying.

"What? How can he blackmail you?"

"My work; you know that my work is classified and I also go out on some black ops missions?"

"Yes; weren't you on a stake out last year and he found out what you do by accident?"

"Yes; now if I don't marry him this Saturday he well tell the media about the classified part of my work."

"Sam, has this got something to do with the Stargate?" Sam was shocked when he mentioned the Stargate.

"What? What has he told you?"

"He told me that you travel to other planets."

"Mark, you know about NORAD and their Deep Space Radar Telemetry?"

"Yes"

"Well, Stargate is a code name for a project that I've been working on. Some how he found out about it."

"I see. Sam, whatever you do, you know that I will support you."

"I know. Mark, can I ask you a question and I want the truth?"

"Sure Sam, what is it?"

"What do you think of General O'Neill?"

"Well, from what I've been told about him he seams to be a nice guy, a bit crazy and funny. Why?"

"Well, he is that and much more. He cares about his family and friends around him and when we are on missions he always makes sure that no one gets left behind."

"Yeah, I've heard about that. But, from what I've been told, he was black ops and he has a dark past."

"Yes he has Mark. He was in an Iraqi prison for four months. I am sure that you saw on the news with what they did to American prisoners over there."

"Yeah, I've seen the picture and heard some of the stories. It is amazing that he didn't top himself."

"He didn't because of his family here. He wanted to see his young son again. Everything was fine for a couple of years but then his son Charlie was killed in a shooting accident. It really shook him up; that is until eighteen months later when I walked into his life and things haven't been the same since then."

"Sam, at the dinner after the play, when some of your co-workers were giving their speeches, who came up with those crazy stories?"

"Mark, those stories were true, every single one of them" then Sam heard the door swing open and Pete stormed into the room.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Sam moved the phone away from her ear as she stood up.

"So, as soon as I'm out the door you are on the phone. Who are you talking to?

"It is none of your business who I'm talking to" now she was getting angry.

"Are you talking to your precious General O'Neill?"


	66. Chapter 66

66

"No, and it is none of your business who I talk to. You have no right to come barging in to my house and telling me what to do"

He walked up to her and slapped her across her face. Mark was listening and heard every thing.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

"Get out! There is going to be no wedding; I'm canceling every thing."

"Then the world will know about the Stargate program."

"You are the one who will end up with egg on your face."

"Fine, the wedding is off. I hope that you watch the six o'clock news tonight" then he left the house.

Sam put her hand up to her face were he had hit her. Then she pulled the phone back to her ear.

"Mark, are you still there?"

"Yes I'm here. What did he do to you?"

"He slapped me and it's not the first time he has done it but it will be the last." Mark was shocked over what he had just heard.

"Sam, I'm catching the next flight out. I'll call you when I arrive."

"Ok, but what about your work?"

"I've got two weeks off, starting tomorrow any way. I'll come out there and we can talk then."

"Ok, call me on my cell phone just in case I'm not at home."

"Ok; what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going out. I have to talk to General O'Neill."

"Ok Sam, will you be ok?"

"Yes I'll be ok"

"Ok, see you soon Sam" and then they both hung up.

Sam got up from the couch and picked up her purse and keys and walked out the door and locked it. She got into her car and headed to Jack's place. A few minutes later she arrived at the house. Jack heard a car pull up, so he got up from the breakfast bar and looked out the window. He was surprised to see Sam getting out of her car.

He opened the door as she walked up the steps. He could see the red mark on her face and knew that Pete must have slapped her again. She walked inside and he closed the door and followed her into the living room. She turned around and looked at him.

"Come here."

She took a step forward and they wrapped their arms around each other. He was rubbing her back while he could feel the tears on his neck. They were like that for a few minutes, before pulling apart and then they sat on the couch.

"What happened?"

Sam looked into Jack's eyes and told him everything, from when she got home, the phone call to Mark, everything. Jack put his arm's around her as she leaned against him.

"Sam. when you go and pick Mark up I want to go with you."

"Thanks Jack" then he heard Sam's stomach rumble.

"Sam, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"Yesterday, at lunch."

"Ok, I'll go and make an omelet and don't worry; there will be no beer in it. I would like for you to eat it, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem, Sam."

He gave her a kiss before getting up and heading into his kitchen to make Sam an omelet. A few minutes later Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating her omelet and drinking her orange juice, while Jack watched her. When she finished she looked at him.

"What?"

Jack put his mug down and walked around the bar and pulled Sam to her feet. He cupped her face and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss became passionate. When they pulled apart for air, they leaned there foreheads together.

"I always love watching you eat and I dream about us eating here every morning, together. Now, it is almost like a dream come true."

"Really?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes; did you enjoy the omelet?"

"Yes thanks" she then gave him a kiss.

"Sam, why don't we go to the base until you hear from Mark?"

"Ok" and they kissed one more time.

Jack cleaned up and they left together. Sam took her car and Jack followed in his truck.

They did not know that Pete was watching them and recording what had happened at the same time.

When they arrived at the SGC, they headed down to level twenty six, they changed their clothes and then went to talk to Daniel and Teal'c to let them know what had happened.

They were in Daniel's office when Jack and Sam arrived. They sat down and Sam told them what had happened. She knew that they would support her through all of this and would be there for her and Jack when the time came.

After they talked, Sam went to her lab while Jack went to his office and called the Joint Chief's to let them know what had happened and then he did some paper work. Jack went to Sam's lab to pull her away for a while so she could have some lunch with him. After lunch Jack went back to his office and Sam went back to her lab.

A few hours later Sam's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Pete so she didn't answer it. A few minutes later she checked her cell phone and there was one missed message, so she listened to it.

"Hi Sam, I thought that you should know that we are going to get married on Saturday because I've got something on you and General O'Neill. I sent a copy to your e-mail address at work. I hope that you like it. See you Friday night at dinner. Oh, and you are going to wear my mother's wedding dress. If not, there will be Court Martial for your lover. See you then, bye" and he hung up.

She checked her e-mail. There was one from Pete and she opened it and was shocked. She stopped the recording and then she called Jack. A few minutes later he walked into her lab and he could see that she was upset about something.

"Sam, what's wrong sweet heart?"

She pointed to her monitor. He walked around her desk and looked to see what she was looking at. He was shocked to see a picture of them, naked, in his bed. From what he could tell it had been taken this morning.

"What the hell is he playing at now?" Sam passed him her cell phone and he listened to the message.

Afterwards he closed the phone and put it on the desk and then he walked out. Sam called Daniel to her lab and told him to get Teal'c to keep an eye on Jack. A few minutes later Daniel walked into her lab and he listened to the message and Sam told him what Pete sent to her. Daniel was shocked by it all. She saved the recording to a disk and then deleted the e-mail and then she shut down her computer. She picked up her phone and put it in her pocket and then left her lab, with Daniel in tow.

"Sam, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet Daniel" and then she walked down to Jack's office. He wasn't there so she asked Walter,

"Walter, can you get me the Chief of Staff please? I need to talk to him. "

"Yes ma'am."


	67. Chapter 67

67

Walter went to place the call while Sam went into Jack's office with Daniel. He closed the door and sat down. Sam sat in Jack's chair, with her elbows on the desk and hands over her face. Then the phone rang and she answered it.

"Carter"

"Colonel Carter, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes sir, we have a problem sir."

"What seems to be the problem, Colonel? Have you spoken to General O'Neill about it?"

"Yes sir and I hope everyone will stay out of his way for a while because he is not a happy camper sir."

"What happened?"

"Detective Shanahan has placed a hidden camera in the General's bedroom sir. He has sent me a sample of what he got from that camera."

"And what is it that he has Colonel?"

"It is a recording of Jack and me making love sir. It was taken this morning." Sam was blushing through the whole conversation.

"Was there anything else?"

"Yes, sir; he left a message on my cell phone. Jack listened to it and he also saw what was sent to me. That is why he is not a happy camper sir."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Yes sir; there is one more thing I would like to ask sir?"

"What is that Colonel?"

"Would it be possible to give security clearance to my brother Mark? Pete has already told him what I do sir. He knows about the program; I tried to give him a cover story but he knows that I'm not telling the truth and he knows that my work here is classified sir."

"I know it is hard for everyone there cannot tell their loved ones about what they do there but as you said, Detective Shanahan has already told him and you have tried to cover it up as best you can. I will talk to the President about this and let you know as soon as I know. Does General O'Neill know about this?"

"Yes sir, he does."

"Alright, I'll let you know as soon as possible."

"Thank you sir. One more thing, Mark is on his way here to Colorado Springs. I spoke with him this morning but I don't know when he is going to arrive."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." then he hung up and then Sam did the same.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He going to talk to the President and get back to me."

"Oh, ok" then they got up and left Jack's office. Sam stopped to speak to Walter.

"Walter, if the Chief of Staff calls me, please have me paged."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thanks" then she and Daniel walked down to elevator.

"Sam, where are you going?"

"To the gym; that is where Jack will be."

"Ah"

A few minutes later they arrived at the gym and walked in. They saw Teal'c was holding the bag for Jack, who was punching it like he was trying to punch someone's lights out. Sam could see the anger in his eyes and on his face.

She knew that he was very angry about what Pete had done. They watched and waited for him to calm down. Ten minutes later he stopped, breathing heavily and then he turned to look into Sam's sad eyes. He didn't like to see her that way and he knew that he shouldn't have walked out of her lab like he did. Sam walked over to him, looking into his eyes.

"Come here" and they hugged one another.

Teal'c removed the gloves from Jack. He gave Teal'c a nod of thanks and then Teal'c walked over to where Daniel was standing. Jack and Sam pulled back so they could look at one another.

"I'm sorry Sam, for walking out like that."

"I understand Jack. I know what you are like. I've already called the Chief of Staff and gave him an up date. He is not happy with what Pete has done either."

"I'm bet his wasn't."

"I did, however, ask something from him and that is for Mark to have full clearance, since Pete already has told him about the program. I'm waiting for him to call back. I hope you don't mind; I know I should have spoken to you first about it."

"Hey it's ok; you did the right thing" and then he kissed her.

"Yuck" Sam said, screwing up her face

"What?" he looked shocked and Sam started laughing.

"I've never kissed such a sweaty man before" and that made Jack smile.

"Oh" then he kissed her again.

"You need a shower, flyboy."

"Care to join me?"

"Ok, your back will need scrubbing anyway; come on" and they walked towards Daniel and Teal'c.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Jack, we will leave you two alone."

"Thanks" then they walked out of the gym.

Jack and Sam headed to the men's changing rooms. Jack grabbed a few things while Sam went to the women's locker room so she could grab a few things. Five minutes later they were in their private quarters having a shower. Sam was washing his back for him and made love while in the shower. Twenty minutes later they dried off and headed into their room when they heard the PA system.

"Colonel Cater to the General's Office, Colonel Carter to the General's office."

Jack picked up the bedside phone and pushed a couple of numbers.

"This is O'Neill. I didn't order a page for the Colonel… Ok, put him through" then Jack pushed a button and hung up.

"General O'Neill, I was asking for Colonel Carter."

"I'm here sir."

"Colonel Carter; I have spoken to the President about your request and also spoke to General Hammond. You have the go ahead to tell you brother and also find out if his wife knows about the program. If so, you can tell her too."

"Thank you sir; I'll get Jack to take care of the paper work sir" she said, smiling at Jack, who was standing there naked.

"Ok, Colonel and good luck."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have you had news yet on a little one?"

"Sorry sir, I haven't had time to talk to Dr Fraser, what with everything that has been going on over the past few days."

"Ok, I under stand. Good luck and keep me updated."

"I will and thank you sir" then they hung up.

Jack walked up to Sam and gave her a kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other. At the same time, Jack removed Sam's towel and threw it on to the bed. They slowly moved a couple of steps before they landed on top of the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too Jack; make love to me" Jack smiled and then he kiss her once again.

They made love on top of their bed, and afterwards they snuggled.

"We had better get up. I don't know about you Sam but I feel like some cake." Sam giggled.

"Well, you do need your energy."

"True, shall we?"


	68. Chapter 68

68

They kissed and then they got up and got cleaned up and dressed before leaving their quarters. They arrived in the mess hall and Jack grabbed the last slice of chocolate cake and coffee while Sam got herself a slice of chocolate cheesecake and a bottle of water. They sat down at one of the tables, talking and sharing the cake and cheesecake between them.

The other personnel that were there saw them and smiled. Then the doors opened and a three star General walked in and saw them. He smiled and shook his head. 'Some things will never change' he thought and then he went and got himself a cup of coffee before walking over to them. They were looking at each other and didn't seem to notice his approach.

"Hi George, what's up?" Jack said, not taking his eyes off Sam.

Then she turned to see General Hammond standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hi Jack, Sam; I thought I would find you two in here at this time" then Jack turned to see him sit down.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I came to see how you two are coping with what has happened."

"We are here for each other and Daniel and Teal'c are there for us also." Sam said.

"I understand. I know that the next few days are going to be difficult for you both but you two have a lot of support behind you, even though everyone doesn't know about what happened today."

"Thank you sir, we know that we need it" then Sam's phone range. She looked at it and relaxed and answered it.

"Hi Mark…. Ok, we will be there…. Ok bye" then she hung up.

"I better go sir. Jack, Mark's plane will be landing in half an hour." Sam went to get up.

"Sir, you don't mind?" Hammond smiled.

"Just go, I'll look after things here."

"Thanks sir."

"George, can you get Walter to take care of the security forms for Mark to sign?"

"Sure, just get out of here you two."

"Thanks" then Jack and Sam stood up and they left the mess hall. Hammond finished his coffee and headed to the control room. Jack and Sam went to their lockers, since they wouldn't have time to change, they just grabbed their wallets, jackets and keys before leaving together.

"Sam, we will take my truck if that is ok with you?"

"Sure" they arrived on the surface and got into Jack's truck and left the base.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the airport and Jack was able to find a parking space. Once they locked up, they ran towards the doors since it had started to rain. When they were in side, they went to find which gate Mark's plane would be arriving at. When they got to the gate, Mark's plane had just landed.

While they were waiting, Jack held on to Sam's hand, giving it a squeeze. A few minutes later Sam saw him and smiled when he reached her. They hugged and Sam started to cry in her brother's arms.

"Hey it's ok, Sam, I'm here." they pulled back so he could look at her and then he looked at Jack. He frowned, just like Sam did when she was working on something.

"Sam, what happened to you? You two look younger; what's your secret? He and Jack shook hands.

"You will find out soon enough and please, call me Jack."

"Ok, so long as you don't call me Carter" and Sam giggled.

"Ok Mark. Shall we get your bags and Sam, what have I told you about giggling?"

"Jack I've was trying for years when we were younger and why did you just call her Sam?"

"Come on you two; let's get out of here shall we?"

Sam started walking over to the baggage carousel and she knew which one was Mark's bag, so she picked it up and turned to see both men heading towards her. Mark took his bag from Sam and they headed to the exit. Mark and Sam had their arms around each other.

"So, are we going to your place Sam?"

"No we are going to the base first; that is where my car is."

"Ok, why didn't you come and get me yourself?"

"I offered to drive her since she was still upset about what happened."

"Sam I'm sorry for the way Pete acted towards you. I've never seen him like this before. What is really going on?"

"Don't worry, we will talk about it but not here, ok?"

"Sure thing".

They walked outside and since it had stopped raining, they walked to Jack's truck and got in and they headed back to the SGC. Twenty minutes later they arrived at the base. They put his bag into Sam's car before they headed towards the first checkpoint.

"Sam, what's going on? Where are we going?"

"Trust me Mark" she said looking at him.

"Ok" and he followed them into the elevator.

A few minutes later they arrived on level twenty-seven and headed to the briefing room where Daniel, Teal'c and George were waiting for them.

"Mark, you remember General Hammond, Daniel and Murray?"

"Yes I do. Sam what's going on?"

"Please take a seat Mark" Jack said and they sat down.

Mark looked around the room. Hammond passed the file to Sam with a pen on top of it. She turned to look at him and took a deep breath.

"Mark, I would like for you to sign this" and she passed the file to him.

"Why, what's going on?"

"Mark, what we are about to tell you is under Chapter 11-9-C of the National Security Act. Once you sign this we can tell what's going on."

Mark looked at everyone there and then he looked at Sam. He knew that whatever she was doing under the mountain it must be important and somehow it was something to do with the Stargate project that she was talking about over the phone.

The curiosity got the better of him. He picked up the pen and opened the file and then he signed and dated the form. Once he was done he closed the folder and passed it back to Sam, who then passed it back to Hammond.

"Oh, now what is going on?"

"Mark, Pete was telling you the truth about the Stargate" Mark just stared at her.

"What"

"Please let us tell you about it and how Pete found out."

"Ok" he nodded.

They all took turns at telling Mark about the Stargate. They told him the Goa'uld, the Asgard, the Tok'ra, everything, including about how Pete found out about it and how he was using the information to blackmail Sam. Thee hours later they stopped for a break.

"Sam, where is the men's room?"

"I'll show him since I have got to go there myself."

"Thanks Jack. We will meet you in the mess hall" and they left the briefing room.

Sam went to the ladies room, before going to the mess hall. Jack showed Mark the men's room. While in they were in there,

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love Sam?" Jack turned and looked at him.

"Yes, I love your sister very much."

"Why haven't you done something about it?"

"Because I'm an ass. Come on before Sam eats all of the cake."


	69. Chapter 69

69

They left the men's room and headed to the mess hall where they joined Sam, Daniel and Teal'c at one of the tables. They got a cup of coffee each and a slice of cake before joining the others. When they arrived at their table, they sat down and everyone carried on talking.

"Jack, I was saying to Sam that we should go back to PYX82. I want to see what else I can find there."

"Isn't that the one where we were couple of weeks ago?"

"Yep"

"I'll think about it."

Mark watched the four of them talk and laugh. He saw Jack take a bit of Sam's chocolate cake, and she took some of his cheese cake and he noticed the way they teased each other. He was watching what was going on between his sister and CO and the way they flirted even with Daniel and Teal'c there.

He could see that Sam and Jack cared about each other. When they were finished, they headed back to the briefing room. When they arrived, General Hammond walked out to greet them and they sat down around the table again.

"Mark, are you ok?" Sam asked

"Yeah, it is still a bit of a shock that's all. Learning what you do Sam? One thing is for sure you, you surely give GI Jane a run for her money" and they all laughed.

"Gee, thanks Mark."

"Is there anything else that I should know about?" Sam turned to Jack and he gave her the nod and then she turned back to him.

"Mark, do you remember the play about three weeks ago."

"Yes, I remember it; what about it?"

"Mark we weren't pretending, that was not a script."

"What are you talking about, that it was for real?"

"Yes Mark, including the wedding" by that time Jack had slipped both rings onto Sam's finger.

"What, won't you two be Court Martialed?"

"No we won't. I tried to break up with Pete over three months ago. That was when he started to blackmail me. In order for the plan to work I had to be transferred from here to another Air Force base up until the wedding. That way, I wouldn't be under Jack's command when we got married."

"What is he using to black mail you?"

"The Stargate program. He has proof of what we do here. He had a small camera and a microphone when he visited here. He taped the gate in action and took pictures of Teal'c's symbiote and…." then she began to cry.

When the tears began to fall, Mark pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back while looking at his new brother in law. He could see that he was getting angry but he didn't know why. When Sam calmed down, and they pulled apart, Jack passed her a tissue so she could wipe them away and while she was doing that, Mark saw the rings on her finger.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry; this is all such a shock."

"Mark, there is something else" Jack said.

"There is more?"

"Yeah, Sam do you want to tell him or should I?"

"You can Jack" and Jack was holding on to her hand by that time.

"Mark, your ass hole, bastard friend has not just threatened this program but also broken into my house and put hidden cameras in my bedroom. That sick bastard video taped me and Sam together, making love. He fucken sent a copy to her. through e-mail. I saw a few seconds of it and also heard the message he sent to Sam on her cell phone. All I want to do is beat the crap out of him for not only hurting Sam but also for upsetting her these past few days. When he upsets her, it pisses me off" Jack said, in an angry tone.

Now Mark understood why he was angry. Sam got her phone out of her pocket and opened it and she clicked some buttons and passed it to Mark.

"Press the middle button to hear the message."

He looked at Sam, who was now close to Jack, who had his arms around her, while her head was resting on his shoulder. He looked at the others and then at the phone in his hand. He pressed the button and he listened to the message. His eyes widened and then he pushed a button and closed the phone and put it on the table.

They were all watching him; he closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. They suddenly heard the gate starting to spin and that brought them to attention. Sam got up and ran out of the room.

"Mark, do you want to see the device first hand?" Jack asked, as everyone else had already left the room.

"Yeah, sure, what is it like?"

"It's cool, come on or you are going to miss the best part."

They headed down to the control room and Mark saw the gate for the first time.

"Wow, so this is the Stargate?"

"Yep" Jack said. Mark could see Sam at one of the computers. He looked around at all of the equipment and Jack leaned over and whispered to him,

"You have a very smart sister here; this is all her doing" Jack said, waving his arms around.

Mark looked at him with wide eyes and then back to the gate as the wormhole was formed and then he saw Sam put her hand on the pad and the iris closed.

"We getting an IDC, it's the Tok'ra" Sam said.

"Open the iris Sam. We don't want dad splatter against the iris do we?" Jack said.

Mark saw Sam smile as she put her hand on the pad and the iris opened. Then one person came through and then the gate shut down.

"Shall we go and greet Dad?" Jack said. They all went down to the gate room.

"Stand down and dismissed. Hi Dad, welcome back. What can we do for you?"

"I received a message from George a few hours ago. What's going on Jack?"

"Come on up to the briefing room and we can talk. Oh, by the way, Mark is here."

"What?" Jacob was stunned.

"Hey, if anyone is to blame it is that asshole's fault. Anyway he was bound to find out about it sooner or later. We let him know about Selmac and all of that. He is still in a bit of shock. While you are here, you two, well, you three can have a nice chit chat."

"Ok"

He saw Sam and Mark walking into the gate room. Then he noticed Sam's red puffy eyes and Mark's shocked face. Sam walked up to him and they hugged. Mark just stood there, still in shock. When Jacob and Sam parted, he looked at her,

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No, come and we can talk."

"Sure" they all headed to the briefing room and Jacob stopped in front of Mark.

"It's a bit of a shock about what Sam does and also what you do." They hugged, while Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

They headed back upstairs to the briefing room. By that time the blast doors were up and they all sat around the briefing table.

"Dad, what is it like sharing your body with a.. what is it?"

"A Tok'ra symbiote" Daniel said.

"Yeah, that."

"Before the blending I was scared. I talked to the host before me, to find out a few things and then to Selmac. After she told me that she liked me I relaxed a bit. When the time came for the blending, I knew that I would have a second chance of living and she did cure me. We do get on well and she was the one that bugged me to mend the fences between us."

"Really? Wow!"


	70. Chapter 70

70

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"Sure"

"I had better warn you that my voice will change; then you will know that she is speaking through me."

"I know about that, Sam told me" Jacob bowed his head, when he lifted it his eyes glowed.

"I'm an honoured to meet you, Mark Carter."

"Ah, hi. This is strange."

"I am pleased that you and my host are talking again. I can see all of his memories including what had happened to your mother."

"Sam said that you and Dad share everything."

"Yes we do, so that we can get to know one another better."

"Did you know about Sam and Jack's wedding?"

"Yes, it was my first Tau'ri wedding I have been too but I do have Jacob's memories of other wedding he has been to."

"Ok, well it was nice talking to you Selmac."

"It has been an honour to speak with you too" then Jacob bowed his head and raised it again.

"What so you think of her?"

"Strange, but it will take some getting used to. She has a sense of humour like you Dad." Jacob laughed.

"Yes she does. Remember at the end of the play, when Jack and Sam were kissing and everyone though it was me yelling at them like a couple of teenagers being busted by the girl's father?"

"That wasn't you?" he was surprised

"No it was Selmac. She thought that she would have some fun with them" and they all chuckled.

"Sam was right about one thing and that is that Selmac has smoothed heaps of those rough Carter edges off of you" he smiled.

"Yes she has" then Jacob turned to the others.

"Ok George, now what's really going on?"

Sam opened her cell phone and pushed a couple of buttons and passed it to Jacob. He picked it up and looked at it and then he pushed the button and listened to the message. They could all see the anger in his face. Once he finished listening, he closed the phone and he bowed his head. They knew that Selmac was taking over.

"Jacob is very angry at this time, I want to know what he meant by a Court Martial?"

"He meant me, Selmac. That bastard has got a hidden video camera in my bedroom and he taped Sam and me making love and he sent a sample of it to Sam. It was from this morning" Jack said.

They all looked at Jacob, his head bowed and rose again.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe what's going on. What is the plan?"

"I'm going to cancel the reception, the cake and the photographer, I will try as least but Pete could find out that I canceled everything and I don't know what he will do."

"Well, cancel everything Sam and we will see what will happen from there."

"Thanks Dad."

"Where are you going to stay until Friday?"

"Here. Mark you can stay here on the base as well. Jack said that he will get a VIP room set up for you."

"Thanks Sam. Dad, how long can you stay?"

"I have to head back but I'll be here on Friday night."

"Ok, Dad."

"Sam, will you be ok?"

"Yes Dad, I'll be ok; Jack will make sure of that."

"I know he will" they all stood and headed back down to the gate room.

Jack had Walter dial the Tok'ra home world before joining the others. Jacob gave both Mark and Sam a hug and he shook Hammond's and Jack's hands.

"See you guys on Friday; Jack look after her."

"I will Dad."

"Goodbye all and thanks for letting me know what's going on."

"Sure thing" and he walked up the ramp and through the gate and then it closed down.

"I had better head back to Washington and give the President an update about what has been going on here" Hammond said.

"Thanks for dropping by George; you know you are more than welcome here."

"I know Jack. It was nice seeing you again Mark. I will see you on Friday."

They shook hands and then Hammond pushed a device and disappeared in a white light.

"What happened? Where did he go?"

"Mark that was an Asgard transport device. He is in Washington now" Sam said with a grin on her face.

"Wow; so what happens now?"

"Come on, I'll show you around and then we can get your bag and show you your room."

"Okay."

"Sam, I'll get someone to get the room set up."

"Thanks Jack" they kissed before leaving the gate room.

Jack went and got the cleaners in to clean one of the VIP rooms for Mark and then he did some work. Sam showed Mark around including her lab.

"This is where I work."

"Wow"

He looked around the room and noticed her table was full of alien devices.

"Sam, Jack said when you were at one of the computers, that it was all your doing. What did he mean by that?"

"I created the dialing program and back ups since we didn't have a DHD."

"A what?"

"A DHD, that's short for Dial Home Device, it has safety protocols for the gate, besides handling the dialing."

"Ok; I guess Jack was right about you being smart" Sam smiled.

"Thanks, shall we continue."

"Sure"

Sam showed him around and he asked a lot of question. A few minutes later they headed to the surface so that Mark could get his bag and then they headed back down. When they reached the VIP level, one of the airmen let Sam know which room was done up.

When they reached the room, Mark put his bag on the bed and then Sam carried on showing him around the base. When they had finished, they went back to her lab. Sam was showing Mark one of the devices as she talked to him. He watched her work around the lab.

It was just after 2000 hours when Jack showed up at her lab. He leaned against the door, watching Sam working and talking to Mark at the same time. Mark turned his head and saw Jack standing there with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Sam" Mark interrupted her.

"Yeah, Mark."

She turned to look at him and then turned to see what he was looking at. She smiled when she saw that it was Jack.

"Hey, hungry you two?"

"Yeah, I am a bit," Sam said.

"Mark?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, Sam, shut everything down and let's get out of here for a few hours."

"Where are we going Jack?" Sam asked as she started shutting everything off.

"O'Malley's, with Daniel and Teal'c."

"Ok, give me a few minutes."

"Sure, we will take my truck since there is more room" he said grinning.

"Do I need to change?"

"No you are just fine Mark. Anyway it is a steak house and they have the best steak."

"We haven't had steak in a long time."

"Good, you are going to love it and we should tell you about what happened to us a few years ago, now that you have clearance."


	71. Chapter 71

71

Sam finished shutting everything down and then they headed to their private quarters. They told Mark about what had happened with the armbands and what happened at the restaurant. When they reached their quarters, Jack swiped the card and the light went green and they walked into their quarters.

Sam took her boots off and took out some clothes and went into the bathroom to change, leaving the men to talk. Jack got changed while talking to Mark. When Mark saw what he was wearing, he tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny, Mark?

"Your boxers"

Jack looked down at them; they were printed with a running, naked Homer saying 'DOH.'

"Oh, Sam got me these and five other ones last year, just before she and Shanahan met."

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a sweat shirt and bare feet. She put her BDU's on the edge of the two-seater couch, and then she went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of socks and sat on the bed to put them on.

"Jack, I can't believe you are wearing those boxers" she said grinning.

"Admit it, you do love them" he said as he pulled up his jeans and tucked in his shirt.

"Sam, you got him these for Christmas?"

"Yep, and five other pair. When the others saw what I gave him they all laughed."

"I can see why." Sam put her shoes on and so had Jack.

"Lets go; do you need anything from your room Mark?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do" Sam and Jack grabbed their jackets, her purse and their wallets before leaving.

They headed to the VIP room so Mark could get his wallet, jacket and cell phone. Then they left and headed to the surface. When they got to Jack's truck, Daniel and Teal'c were already there.

"Hi guys, ready?" Jack asked

"Yep, we will follow you guys."

"Ok, let's get this show on the road."

Teal'c and Daniel went in Daniel's car, while Sam and Mark went with Jack. On their way to the restaurant, they talked for a bit.

"Mark, do you know that Sam is a pool hustler?"

"Yes, she has been doing it for years."

"In that case, if I win I'll shout the five of us drinks; if I lose, Jack can shout us drinks. How does that sound Jack?"

"Ok, you are on" Jack said smiling.

Ten minutes later they arrived at O'Malley's and they went walk inside and found a table and sat down. A waitress walked over and they gave her their drinks order. They talked and laughed, having a good time. They ordered their dinner and some more drinks. An hour and a half later they headed to the pool tables and watched a game that was already being played.

When the game was over, Sam stepped forward as the next challenger. After the bet was made and the money was on the table, they played the game. Sam won and the other player wasn't happy about losing. He asked her for another game so he that he could try to win his money back. She looked at Jack and smiled before she said yes and then they made a new bet before starting the game. Sam won the second game too and the guy really wasn't happy about it. Sam went to the bar and ordered drinks for the five of them and the guy walked up to her.

"What is your name sweet heart?" he said, slightly drunk.

"What is yours?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Gibbs, United States Marines."

"Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, United State Air Force. Are you new here?"

"Yep; I just transferred to Cheyenne Mountain, classified stuff."

"Ok" and just then Jack walked over.

"Hey, is everything ok here Sam?"

"Yep; Jack, this is Lt Colonel John Gibbs, just transferred in to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Yes, I know. I was reading his profile today. He is assigned to SG3."

"Excuse me, we were talking. Go and find some other woman to talk to."

"Hey, watch it."

"Or what, pops?"

"Lieutenant Colonel John Gibbs, I would like you to meet my husband, General Jack O'Neill, your CO and the base commander." the guy was stunned and then he tried to stand at attention.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know; did you say husband" He asked, looking at Sam.

"Yes, I did. You don't want to piss him off; ah our drinks are ready. Shall we Jack? See you in the morning Colonel."

"Sir, Colonel."

Jack helped Sam with the drinks and headed over to where the others were. When they reached them, they passed the drinks to the others.

"Is everything ok?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I think that guy will be on his toes from now on."

"Why is that?"

"He has just been transferred to the base and found out who Jack is."

"No wonder he looks pale; it's going to be an interesting briefing in the morning."

They talked while having their drinks. Then they all left and headed back to base. Sam drove Jack's truck since he and Mark had had a few beers and Teal'c drove Daniel's car.

When they arrived Sam and Jack walked Mark to his room before they went to their quarters themselves. Teal'c made sure that Daniel reached his quarters before he went to bed himself.

When Jack and Sam reached their room they kissed and removed one another's clothes before they got into bed and made passionate love before they snuggled afterwards and fell asleep in one another's arms.

Over the next few days, Mark was shown around a bit more and asked questions as well. He also contacted his family a couple of times. On Friday afternoon, Sam and Mark went to the hotel where Mark and his family would be staying.

Once Mark registered and put his bag away, they went out for lunch before going to the airport to meet the rest of the family.

"Sam, can I tell Mary about the Stargate?"

"She will have to go through what you went through first before you can tell her about it."

"You mean signing the papers?"

"Yes, then we all can tell her. Janet can bring Cassie in to take care of the kids while we talk. Jack has games set up in the VIP room. They can play and, if they are hungry, she can take them to the mess hall but there will be a SF with them, just in case they try to spit up" he laughed.

"Yes, those two can be trouble makers alright" they were quiet for a few minutes.

"Sam?"

"Yes Mark?"

"Why did you say yes to Pete?"

"I don't know; I knew that I'm not getting any younger and things had been crazy over the past few months. When he told me that he was going to transfer here and then he showed me the ring, I was shocked. I thought I was happy; that is why I had to think about marrying him, when I knew that my heart belonged to Jack. When I told Jack and showed him the ring, his face didn't show any reaction but his eyes gave it away."

"He was hurt, wasn't he?"

"Yes, I gave him a choice. I asked him if things were different and he said 'I wouldn't be here."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When we were on the cargo ship, we talked alone and he said that he would retire and I could take over SG1, to make things easy."

"It didn't turn out that way, in the end, did it?"

"No, he decided to take the promotion to General and the Base Commander job."


	72. Chapter 72

72

"Ok, I understand. You didn't say where you went for your honeymoon?" Sam laughed.

"We went off world, to a beautiful, tropical planet. It was warm all day but cooler during the night. In the morning, the ground was damp with a mist that formed during the night and then the sun rise would burn it off. It's a great place. There is a waterfall, swimming hole and hot springs as well. When we get the chance I'll talk to Jack about taking you and Mary off world and show you the planet. It looks like earth must have been like millions of years ago."

"Wow! Were there people living there?"

"There were until the Goa'uld either enslaved them or turned them into host's and killed them. There was one survivor, who was able to tell their story about what had happened. He engraved the story into the rocks."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

They had arrived at the airport and parked the government SUV, that Jack told Sam to use, to pick up the rest of the family. She rewarded him with a kiss and the smile he loved so much. They found the gate that the family would be arriving at and they sat down to wait.

"Sam, I'm pleased that you are happy. I can tell especially when Jack shows up in your lab and starts playing with one of your devices. I love that you keep a yoyo for him to play with instead. When you two look at one another, I can see the love you two have for each other; you brighten up every time you see him and I noticed that when you are upset about something or someone, he knows how to cheer you up. You have found the best looking fish, don't let him get away."

"Don't worry Mark, I'm won't. After all, I have him hook, line and sinker and I have reeled him in and now he is in my hands and I'm not letting him go" they both laughed.

Then they saw Mary, Lizzie and Jason exiting the plane. Mary and Mark hugged and kissed and then he gave the kids a hug. Sam gave them a hug as well. They went and picked up the bags and left the airport. A few minutes later they arrived at the Embassy Suites hotel. They put their bags away in their room and they left and headed to the SGC. After they arrived there,

"Mom, I'm hungry" Jason said and Sam laughed.

"What's so funny Sam?" Mary asked.

"Oh, Jason reminds me of someone who says that a lot. You kids remember Cassie Fraiser?"

"Yes?"

"Well, if you two are nice to her and ask her politely, I'm sure she will take you to the mess hall for some cake; that is, if there is any left." she said smiling.

"Cake, yummy." A few minutes later they arrived at the SGC. When they got down to level twenty-seven they all walked out and were greeted by Jack and Cassie, who were waiting for them.

"I see you all made it in one piece. We were on our way to the mess hall for some cake." Jack said with a grin, while looking at Sam. Jason and Lizzie giggled.

"Carter, are all your family like this? I mean the giggling."

"Yes sir"

"Oy, well, are you two kids hungry" Jack looked at them.

"Yes sir. Auntie Sam said that there is cake in the mess hall."

"Did she now? Well come on, we had better get some before the Marines eat it all" and they giggled again.

Jack rolled his eyes and then they headed to the mess hall. Sam knew that SG3 was due back about a half an hour ago. When they arrived at the Mess Hall, Jack clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Good, they haven't arrived yet."

They all had a slice of chocolate cake each and a drink. By the time he went to get a slice for himself, it was all gone. Sam whispered to him.

"If you get the last chocolate cheese cake, we can go halves Jack" Sam said purring close to his ear.

Sam heard him groan and when he looked at her, she licked her lips and that made him go hard.

"Damn you Sam" he muttered to himself but she heard him before leaving to join everyone else. When he joined them, he sat across from Sam. They were all enjoying the cake, talking and laughing. They all saw Jack and Sam sharing the two cakes between them.

"Auntie Sam, why are you and General O'Neill sharing?"

"Because I took the last of the cake and since there was one slice of the cheese cake left, I suggested that we share, if he took the cheese cake."

"Do you two often share your food like that?"

"All the time" Jack said, smiling.

Then Daniel and Teal'c arrived and Daniel got himself a cup of coffee, while Teal'c got himself an Orange juice before joining them at the table.

"Hi guys"

"Daniel, Teal'c, your remember Mark's family?

"Ah yes, hi."

"Hi" the two kids said. They sat down and they all talked and laughed for about twenty minutes.

"Ok kids. Cassie will be looking after you two for a while. Cassie knows a room where there are heaps of games to play."

"Is there a play station we can play with?" Jason asked.

"Yep, one and two, with heaps of games to chose from, as well as other games." Lizzie and Jason were grinning.

"Thanks" they both said at the same time.

"Ok, come on you two, I'll show you where it is" Cassie said, standing up.

"You two know the rules, so behave or there will be no surprise lunch tomorrow" Sam said.

"We will behave, we promise." The kids stood up and followed Cassie out of the room.

"What did you have in mind Sam?" Mark asked.

"Barbecue at Jack's place" Sam said, grinning.

"I should have known; so where to now?"

"The briefing room" Jack said. They all stood up and left the mess hall.

"I need to go to the ladies room, I will meet you there," Sam said and then she turned a corner to go to the ladies room. Just before they reached the briefing room Jack said,

"I'll be back in a tick", then he left to go down another corridor to where the men's room was. Daniel and Teal'c showed Mark and Mary to the briefing room. The blast doors were down. They sat around the table waiting for Jack and Sam. Jack was waiting out side the ladies room when Sam walked out. They smiled and Jack grabbed her hand and they headed to one of the rooms that didn't have a camera in it. As soon as the door was closed they were in one another's arms, kissing passionately.

"God Sam, you made me get so hard in the mess hall."

"I know; I can feel you."

"It's a shame I can't take you right now."

"You will have to wait until later and then I'll take care of the problem for you."

"Thanks; so what can I do now?"

Sam kissed him before unzipping his BDU pants so she could put her hand in them and released his hard length. She got down on her knees and took it in her mouth and she heard him gasp.

"God, Sam!"

She teased him for a couple of minutes before putting it away and zipping up his pants before standing up and then Jack gave her a kiss.

"That should keep you for a while."

"Thank you, now shall we?"

They kissed again before leaving the room. A couple of minutes later Sam walked into the briefing room first and then Jack came in a few seconds later with a folder and pen in his hand. Once seated, he gave Sam the nod and she turned and looked at Mary. She explained the classified details like she did with Mark a few days before. Then Jack passed the folder over to Sam that she put it in front of Mary. She signed the form and over the next three hours they told her what they had told Mark, all about the Stargate program.


	73. Chapter 73

73

"Wow, so it is true then?"

"Yes it is."

"But what are you telling us for; why now?"

"Sam, perhaps I should tell her."

"Thanks Mark" Mark offered, knowing from the last time how upsetting it was when she told him about the blackmail.

"Teal'c and I will be in my lab, if you need us." Daniel said as they both got up and left.

"Sam and I will be next door in my office. Come and knock when you are ready to talk some more" Jack said.

They stood up and went into his office and Jack closed the door to give Mark and Mary some privacy. Jack pulled Sam into his arms while looking out into the briefing room. He saw Mark telling Mary about the blackmail. He could see that she was going pale and covering her mouth with her hand from the shock. Jack pulled Sam back a bit so he could look at her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be once this mess is over."

"I know sweet heart" they kissed and hugged once again.

Mary could see into Jack's office and she could see them hugging. She was shocked to find out about the blackmail and Pete's threats.

"Oh, my god. The night of the play was a real wedding? He isn't retired; but what about the regulations?"

"Sam was transferred to Area 51, wherever that is, for two months. This was so she wouldn't be under his command when they got married."

"What about the speeches?"

"All real."

"What is he really like?"

"He is a great guy; I have learned that just from the few days I have been here. He cares for everyone under his command and I did ask some of the personnel here about him. When he was a Colonel, before the last promotion, he cared about his team a lot and he always made sure that everyone made it back safely. When Sam, or anyone of them, was injured he would stay with them in the infirmary until he was booted out. They all spend time together over at his place on their down time. I also found out that there has been a betting pool on them for years and it's still going even now."

"A betting pool?"

"Yep, I just found out about that from the one called Walter; you saw him, short, blond hair and glasses."

"Yeah."

"He told me that Jack and Sam have bought a house together and that everyone has put their losing bets together and have been doing up the house for them, since it needed some work done to it. Some of the personnel from the base volunteered to help doing the work for them and they are also getting a new bedroom suite for them as a wedding present. He said that SG1 has saved this place, as well as Earth, a number of times plus the lives of other teams when they were in trouble."

"Wow, who would believe that this is what Sam does for a living; risking her life for Earth. I am amazed about what she does; now we know why she is away a lot."

"Yeah; how do you feel about all of this and about Dad?"

"It's amazing; one thing is for sure though, they sure do love each other."

"Yes, they do. Shall we interrupt them?"

Suddenly the alarms went off and Jack and Sam pulled apart and headed out of his office and down to the control room.

"Where are they going?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

They followed Jack and Sam down to the control room. Sam was sitting down, with Jack standing behind her when they arrived. Mary gasped when she saw the gate for the first time.

"That is the Stargate; watch this, it's amazing" Mark whispered to his wife. Then the wormhole formed and the iris closed.

"What have you got?"

"It's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris; we still don't want Dad splatter up against it now, do we?" Sam giggled as she put her hand on the palm print and the iris opened. Then Jacob walked through the gate and it shut down.

"Stand down. Welcome back Dad" Jack said into the microphone and then he turned to Mark and Mary.

"Shall we go and greet Dad?"

The four of them went down to greet Jacob. When he saw them walk through the doors he smiled at them. Then Sam stepped forward to give him a hug.

"Hi Dad welcome back."

"Hi Sam, Jack, Mark, Mary; you look shocked, are you ok?"

"She just found out a few hours ago about this place Dad," Jack said.

"Ok, where are the kids?"

"With Cassie on one of the upper levels and they don't know about this."

"Ok, so how are you Sam?"

"I'm ok thanks Dad."

"So how are the Tok'ra these days?" Jack asked, as they walked out of the gate room.

"Good but there is some new news that you might find interesting."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"The system lords are beginning to not trust the Jaffa with their young, s they once did. Two system lords young have some how mystery died and the Jaffa that used to protect them have died. We are trying to find out who and why."

"Well, that is a good thing, right."

"Well yes and no. When the symbiotes mature, they would need to be replaced in the Jaffa. Some of our operatives have managed to save some of symbiotes and have sent them to a planet to keep them alive."

"How many are we talking about here? I know that Bra'tac will be looking for some replacements soon for some of the rebel Jaffa."

"There are about fifty thousand the last time we counted. I also brought some more Tritonin for Teal'c."

"I'm sure he will be pleased but what about the others?"

"There is enough for a couple of months."

"Good; I'll let Teal'c know so he can contact Bra'tac" they had reached the elevators and the doors opened.

"I'll give these to Teal'c and I'll have a shower and change."

"Ok, you have the same room as last time and your stuff is still there."

"Thanks and I will talk to you guys later."

"Ok" then the elevator doors closed.

"Let's head back to the briefing room" Jack said.

"So Mary what do you think about this place now?" Jack asked.

"It's amazing what you people do here everyday and the Stargate is incredible."

"We know," he said smiling. "The next time you guys come and visit I'll show Mary around, since we haven't had a chance today." Sam said.

"I would like that."

"Sam, you should show her your lab. Mary, the things that she has in there are amazing; computers everywhere and alien devices she works on and all sorts of other equipment."

"Doohickies; that is what Jack calls my alien instruments" she said smiling.

"Doohickies? That's different" Mark said.

"We had better get back to our hotel and get ready" Mark said.

"I'll get one of the airmen to take you guys back of the hotel and Dad will come and pick you up."

"Ok, thanks" as they all got up.

"Just remember one thing; don't let Shanahan know that you know what's going on, ok?"

"Ok, see you tonight."

Sam left with them while Jack went to his office and called for an airman to take them back to their hotel. Sam, Mark and Mary went to her lab and showed Mary around before they went to pick up the kids; when they opened the door they found Jacob talking to them.


	74. Chapter 74

74

"Hey are you kids ready to go?" Sam said and they all turned to look at them.

"Yep" Lizzie said.

The kids cleaned up before they left and headed to the surface together. When they reached topside, Jacob and Sam saw them off before returning back to the elevators.

"Where do you want to go now Sam?"

"Go and see what Jack is up to."

"While we are at it, I want to talk to you two alone and I might as well do it now, just in case I don't get a chance later."

"Ok Dad."

A few minutes later they arrived in Jack's office. Jacob closed the door before sitting down next to Sam.

"Jack, Sam, I might not get a chance later but I just want you two to know that I'm proud of how you have been handling everything this past week."

"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Sam asked.

"The day after your wedding, I spoke to Lizzie and Jason alone. Sam, they told me about the arguments that you and Pete were having and how upset you would get."

"I just couldn't believe that every time I would visit Mark and the family he would show up and he didn't like it if I talked about my work here or my friends."

"I know, they told me. I did, however, ask them both a question. I asked them who they would like you to marry."

"Who did they chose?" Jacob smiled.

"Jack" then he turned to look at Jack, who was smiling.

"Me? But why?"

"The kids saw how you made them smile and laugh and how you made Sam smile and laugh as well. They liked what you said about her being smart and beautiful, and how you liked to joke around, while Pete couldn't do any of that. And they said that they like you." Sam looked at Jack and smiled.

"Really, cool."

"Yes, they even joined in on a joke with you."

"Which joke was it?"

"The one when you asked Sam to dance but you said Carter, not Sam, Jason said to you which Carter, there were three there and shouldn't you say O'Neill because you did marry her. Does that ring a bell?"

"Ah, yes, that one. One thing is for sure, I know where Lizzie gets her giggling from." he pointed at Sam, she giggled and Jacob chuckled.

"After all Jack, she is a Carter."

"True; shall we get ready Sam?"

"Yeah, we had better."

"Ok, Dad; there is a SUV waiting topside for you to pick up the family."

"Thanks Jack. I better get going, I will see you two tonight" he stood up and opened the door and left them alone.

"Shall we Sam?"

"Sure, let's go" they stood up and left together.

When they reached their quarters, they had a shower together and made love. Afterwards, they started to get dressed.

"Jack, which dress should I wear?"

"The blue one; you look hot and sexy in it," he said grinning and flicking his eyebrows at her.

"Ok, the blue one it is" and she rewarded him with a kiss.

Sam's dress was royal blue, with spaghetti straps and a heart shaped neckline. The dress hugged every curve of her body and the herm was just above her knees. She wore beige stockings and blue shoes to match the dress. There was a jacket that matched it. She also put on a round sapphire and diamonds pendent necklace on an 18ct gold chain that Jack had given her for Christmas two years earlier.

Once they were ready, Jack picked up her bag and they left their quarters and headed to the elevators and then up to the surface. When they got there, they went in Jack's truck and Jack held on to Sam's hand the whole time. They arrived at the Phantom Canyon Brewing Restaurant, where the dinner was being held. When they got out of the truck, Jack stopped Sam for a second.

"Sam you look beautiful and sexy tonight and I love you."

"I love you too Jack."

Then she took off her wedding ring and passed it to Jack and then she swapped rings on her fingers.

"Don't worry; by this time tomorrow night this wedding ring and engagement ring will be back on you finger where it belongs."

"I know" they kissed before they walked toward the restaurant and walked in. Cassie was waiting for them.

"Wow Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Cassie shall we?" they followed her toward one of the private rooms where the dinner was being held. When they walked in Jacob walked over to her and hugged her.

"Sam, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Dad" then Pete walked up to them.

"Good, I see that you made it. Come on and let me introduce you to the family."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Jacob and Jack. They both watched him introducing Sam to his family and not letting go of her. He was holding on to her hand and they could see the he was squeezing her hand tight and that she was rubbing her shoulder where he had grabbed her before.

Jacob then turned to Jack and he could see that he was getting very angry.

"Calm down Jack. Come on, let's get a drink."

"Yeah, ok"

They went to the bar and Jack got himself a beer and he turned to watch Sam. He could see that she was putting on a brave face. He watched her for about ten minutes and he then noticed that Pete hadn't gotten her a drink and she was licking her lips. She saw Jack and he knew what she was asking so he turned to the bartender and ordered a mineral water. A few seconds later he picked up his beer and the water for Sam and he walked over to where she was. He could see the relief in her eyes.

"Shanahan."

"General O'Neill, this is my brother John and his wife Joanne."

"Hi ya folks. Shanahan, I don't know where your manners are tonight/ you didn't get Carter here a drink. Here you go, mineral water with ice and lemon just the way you like it" he said, smiling at her as he passed the drink to her.

"Thank you, sir. If you will all excuse me, I'm going to say hello to my brother."

She managed to pull her hand out of Pete's and walked over to where Mark was.

"I'm going to get another drink" Pete said, as he walked away from them.

"So, General O'Neill, what do you do?" Joanne asked.

"I'm in the Air Force as is Carter. We are both stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."

"Yes, Sam said. How long have you known Sam for?"

"Eight years, I was her Commanding Officer."

"Ok, so you know what she is like then?"

"Yep, she is one hell of a solider."

"Really, she said they you guys travel a lot?"

"Yes we do; well not as much since I was promoted."

"Ok, so you're married" Jack realized that he was still wearing his wedding ring.

"Yes, I am, now if you will excuse me."

Then he left them just in case they asked who his wife was. He walked over to where Cassie and Daniel were. They talked for about half an hour before they all sat down for their dinner and Pete gave his speech.

They all talked among themselves. Jack was looking over at where Sam was sitting. He could see the she was sad as she played around with her dinner. Jacob noticed this also.


	75. Chapter 75

75

After dinner they all got up and mingled for a bit. Jack noticed that Sam had left the room and he knew that she had gone outside for some air. Jack was sitting down with a coke in his hand when Lizzie and Jason came up and sat next to him.

"You love Auntie Sam, don't you?" Lizzie asked.

Pete and his parents heard what she said. He turned and looked at Lizzie who was the spitting image of Sam, all blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well then, why don't you do something about it? Jason and I, we like you and we know that Auntie Sam loves you. She told us all sorts of stories about Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, Cassie, and Uncle George and about Grand dad too, but mainly about you."

"Really? What are some of the things she told you about me?"

He raised his eyebrows and was wondering what she had been telling them and he also knew that Pete and his parents were just behind them.

"Oh, that you had been asking her up to your cabin and that you had to pull her away from her work, so she could eat. She said that you told her that her smart brains needed fuel and so does her stomach" and they giggled.

"Well, that's true. After all, she loves to work on one project or another and she forgets about time when she is so engrossed with her work."

"We know; she said that when she talks and talks about something you called it ah…"

"Technobabble; you know I can't understand ninety percent of what she is talking about, but I do let her keep talking, it makes her happy."

"And you are bored; we know, she told us." Jack smiled at the two kids in front of him.

"Can I ask you two a question?" they both nodded.

"Do you want to see your Auntie happy?"

"Yes, I know that you can make her smile and laugh and that you don't like her giggling."

"Well yes, that is true. Does Shanahan make her happy?"

"Why are you talking about me behind my back?" Jack turned around to see one pissed off Pete.

"I was just asking the kids some questions. After all, I do worry about Carter."

"Well, from tomorrow onward you can keep you nose out of our personal life."

"Is that right" Jack stood up and was now facing him, as cool as ever.

"Yes, that is right."

"Now why should I? After all, you did a background check on her when she told you that her job was classified and told you to back off." Pete was stunned that he knew.

"Yes Shanahan, I know all about how you got a friend in the FBI to find out what Sam did, even if she told you she couldn't."

"Pete, is this true? You had Sam checked out?" his mother asked.

"Yes, all I wanted to know was what she did, so I could understand."

"What did you find out?"

"It was classified."

"What did you do Pete?" his father asked,

"I followed her."

"You were stalking her?" his mother said.

His mother was shocked by what she was hearing. Sam walked back in to the room after Lizzie went and got her. Everyone was looking at them.

"All I wanted to know was what she did."

"Are you going to tell them about how you got the scar?" Jack said.

"Get out! You are not welcome at the wedding tomorrow."

"I'll tell you how he got the scar," Sam said, as she walked over to them.

"Sam, shut up! You know what will happen if you don't."

"For starters" Sam took off the ring and put it in Pete's hand.

"One, the wedding is off and it has been for months now. Second, how he got the scar? He followed Colonel O'Neill's team last year to a stake out. He almost ruined it and the woman in question shot the gas tank of the van and it blew up, after she saw him. That is how he got injured and almost got me killed."

"What? Pete, how could you? You could have gotten both yourself and Sam killed. What were you thinking?" he father said.

"What do you mean; the wedding has been off for months."

"He has been blackmailing me for the past three months. Then, last week, he sent me a video recording of me sleeping with General O'Neill and told me if we didn't get married he would make sure that Jack got Court Martialed. You see, he broke into Jack's house and put hidden cameras in his bedroom and video taped what ever he was doing."

"Sam, why were you sleeping with him? Won't you both be Court Martialed?" Sam smiled for the first time that evening.

"Well, he can try but he will be the one with egg on his face. I think this would make the Air Force news, 'Denver cop tries to get two married Air Force officer's Court Martialed for sleeping together'."

"What? I don't under stand."

"Your son taped my husband Jack and me making passionate love last week and he then tried to blackmail me with it." everyone who didn't know about what was going on, were shocked by this information, including Pete.

"You two got married? Where, when?"

"The play last month and then two weeks away on our honeymoon" Jack said, grinning.

"The high school play? That was real?"

"Yep and we are not going to be Court Martialed because Sam was temporarily transferred to another base, for about three mouths before and after the wedding. This way she wasn't under my command."

"This is not over Sam. I warned you what would happen." Janet then stepped forward.

"Sam, I thought you might be interested in this" Janet passed her a folded up piece of paper. She opened it and smiled.

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

"What? Pregnant?"

"Yes, we are going to have a baby" they both smiled and hugged one another and then he kissed her right in front of everyone. Their friends cheered them on.

"Sam dear, are you really happy?" Pete's mother asked.

"With Jack, yes I am. I'm sorry about the way everything has turned out. I'll return the dress to you tomorrow."

"Sure, but there is one thing you should know; it wasn't my dress. It is my twin sister's wedding dress. I eloped when I got married" Sam was surprised and grinned.

"I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Well, better now than tomorrow."

"True but I cancelled everything last week and I'm pleased that this nightmare is over."

"Actually, it's just beginning; you have this pregnancy to go through."

"At least I'll have my loving husband next to me all the way plus family and friends, who will be there to support us."

"That is good to hear and congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Shanahan; do you remember when you showed up at my place last week and you got me out of bed. Remember what I told you about the naked woman in my bed? That was Sam who I was talking about" he said grinning.

By this time Jack had passed her her wedding ring and slipped it onto her finger and then she slipped her engagement ring on. Pete was in shock.

"That was you? You were in his bed?"

"Yep" he said.

Pete walked out. He was pissed off with the way things had turned out. His family apologized to Sam and wished she and Jack the best for the future. They all understood why she had done it and that told her that they weren't happy with Pete. Then it was just Jack, Sam and their family and friends left. They were all happy for them. Then Jack's cell phone rang and he answered it.

"O'Neill… yes… yes… what? Ok we will be there" then he hung up.

"Sam, someone has broken into our new house and there has been some damage done to the place."

"Oh god, we better get over there."

"We will follow you so we will all know where you two live" Jacob said.

"Cassie knows where it is, you can follow her. I need to get some gas for the truck, see you then"

"Okay."

They all left the restaurant; Cassie gave them Jack and Sam's new address and told them what would be waiting for them when they arrived there. Fifteen minutes later they all arrived at the new house and quickly went inside, only to be greeted by more personnel. There were also more people out back, since they all couldn't fit in the house. Cassie kept an eye out for when Jack and Sam arrived.


	76. Chapter 76

76

"What the hell?" Jack said, as they pulled up to the house.

He saw the new double garage and concrete driveway, as well as the newly painted house. They slowly got out of the truck.

"I smell a rat, by the name of Cassie Fraiser" Jack said, as he walked around the side of the truck.

"I know what you mean. Did you notice some of the cars and trucks down the street and around the corner?"

"Yes, I think they are throwing us a surprise house warming party."

"Let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"They can wait for few minutes, come here" he pulled her in to his arms and they kissed passionately knowing that they were being watched.

"Shall we?"

"Yep, let see what they did on the inside of the house." He grabbed her hand and she pulled it away and shook it.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"He carefully held on to her hand and looked at it.

"Yeah, I'll be ok but don't squeeze it so hard."

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips and started kissing it all over and then he worked his way up her arm to her shoulder, neck, jaw and then her mouth once again.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Jack kissed her one more time and then walked on the other side of her and then, holding her hand they walked up the path to their new home and they walked inside.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled at the same time. They just stood there and looked at them.

"Hi guys; you are the ones who broke in?" Jack said.

"How did you know?" Cassie asked.

"We know all of your cars; we saw them around the corner and just down the road a bit. And we saw what has been done on the out side of the house, so we put two and two together and came up with Cassie Fraiser" Sam said.

"Thanks for the wonderful surprise everyone." Jack said.

"You will have to repeat that outside guys, they didn't hear you." Daniel said.

Everyone went out side to see everyone from the base along with their families.

"Sam, Jack on behalf of the SGC personnel, we want to congratulate you on your wedding and your new home. We thought of having a belated engagement and house warming party all rolled up in one. Oh, and one more thing; Sam gave Pete his ring back right in front of his family so there is not going to be a wedding tomorrow" and everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you all for all of this; we have got a surprise for you all. That is, if you haven't already heard" Jack said.

"Auntie Sam is going to have a baby," Lizzie yelled out. Jacob had started to put his hand over her mouth but he was too late.

"It's true; I'm pregnant" and everyone congratulated them.

"Okay everyone, let's party" Cassie yelled out.

Then food and drinks were brought out. Everyone was having a good time. Sam and Jack had disappeared into the house and had gone upstairs to check on the rooms. They found that all the bedroom furniture from their houses were in the guest rooms.

They opened the door to the master bedroom to be greeted by a new king size bed with a navy blue duet cover on the bed and a pine headboard. There were two, three drawer bedside cabinets and two nine drawer tall boys. There was also a six drawer chest of drawers with a mirror over it.

They looked around to see what else had been done to the place. They loved it all. After checking out the house, they headed back downstairs where every one was partying. Lizzie and Jason ended up sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms since the party went on very late. Everyone left around 0100. After the place was cleaned up Jack and Sam went to bed and they made passionate love for the first time in their new home before falling asleep in one another's arms.

A few days later Pete did what he said he was going to do. He went to the news station and told them what was going on at Cheyenne Mountain and they even watched the video tape he had made. They turned down his request to show it. He tried every station in Colorado Springs and Denver and they all turned him down. The last station he went to he spoke to Julia Donovan. When she saw the tape she turned it off and gave the tape back to him. She showed him the interview made with Martin Lloyd and what happened during the interview.

Pete was not happy about what they had done. He decided to tell Donovan about Jack and Sam sleeping together. She was interested in this information until her investigation discovered that Jack and Sam were married at the time and about Pete's connection.

Sam showed Jack the house that Pete bought and she introduced Jack to the owners of the house. She explained to them why she couldn't marry Pete. They also explained to Jill and her husband Don about how Pete was blackmailing them. They didn't tell them it was about the Stargate program, just that their work as classified and about what he had done in Jack's house. They both understood.

Six months later Jack was promoted and was working in Washington taking over Hammond's job. By that time Sam was seven months pregnant and Jack worked during the week in Washington and was home on the weekends. When her due date got closer the President gave him permission to work from the SGC.

The bets were flying in the last month of her pregnancy. Three weeks later Grace Eden O'Neill was born; she had blond hair and brown eyes. Everyone was happy for them all.

Three months later, for their first wedding anniversary, Jack surprised Sam by taking her and Grace on a seventeen day cruise on the Hapag-Lloyd MS Europa around Tahiti, since this was she had wanted to do on her honeymoon and then they had fifteen days on the Holland America Lines-MS Amsterdam, sailing around Hawaii.

They were happy and when they returned to the SGC, they found out that Daniel and Janet were engaged. Sam spent her maternity leave in Washington with Jack while he was working at the Pentagon. Sam returned to work, part time, three months after Grace was born.

A month later Janet and Daniel were married, Sam and Jack decided to send them to the same planet that they were on for their honeymoon, for two weeks. By that time a log cabin had been built on the same place where Jack and Sam's honeymoon tent once was.

Four months later, Janet found out that she was seven weeks pregnant which made her and Daniel very happy. Four months later it is was Grace's first birthday. Family and friends gathered at the O'Neill's to help celebrate it.

That night, after they made passionate love, she told Jack that she was seven weeks pregnant which made him very happy. The next day they told family and friends the good news. Three months later Janet gave birth to Danielle Samantha and Christopher Jack Jackson. They were named after Daniel's parents.

Two months later Sam and Janet were both promoted. Janet was now a Lieutenant Colonel and Sam a full Colonel. Jacob arrived just in time to help Jack put the birds on Sam's shoulders and give his grand daughter a hug and a kiss.

Jack and Sam found out that Grace had got both the Ancient gene, as well the Tok'ra protein marker and that she had Naquadah, in her system. They knew they had to be careful of who to tell, just in case the rogue NID found out about her.

Several months later Sam gave birth to Jonathan Jack O'Neill, Junior and Daniel Charles. Grace was happy to play big sister to two baby brothers and she also tried to help Sam as well. Both boys had brown eyes like Jack; one was a blond and the other had brown.

Five months later they found out that the twins also had the Ancient gene and the protein marker, but neither one had any Naquadah..


	77. Chapter 77

Note: sorry i stuff up yesterday and i fix the problem, now you can read chapter 76.

77

A month later George Hammond finally retired as a four-star General and moved back to Colorado Springs where his family lived. Jack was promoted to Lieutenant General. Sam got Daniel and Janet to look after the kids for a week while she surprised Jack by going up to his cabin for the first time. They had never had the time before since they hadn't had time off together. When she finally saw it for the first time she feel in love with it.

They spent the whole week talking, laughing and making passionate love anywhere and everywhere in the cabin as well as in the lake and on the dock since it was summer. When Jack returned to Washington, he spoke to the President about spending more time in Colorado Springs so that he could spend more time with his family. The President agreed with this proposal; so Jack would spend three days in Washington and four days in Colorado Springs. They would all spend the holidays at Jack and Sam's place because they had more room in their house and backyard than the others had.

Two years later, just before Christmas, Jack, Sam, Jacob and the three kids were at the mall. Jacob had Jonathan on his shoulders and Jack had Daniel on his and Sam was holding Grace's hand. They were getting in last minute Christmas shopping. They were in one of the department stores when Pete saw Sam; she was by herself looking at different Simpson boxer shorts. He walked over to her.

"Hi, Sam" she looked up and on the other side of the rack and there was Pete.

"Pete, hi; how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good; I heard that you transferred back to Denver a couple of years ago?"

"Yeah, I did. So what are you doing these days, still married?"

"Yes Jack and I are happily married. Daniel and Janet got married three years ago and they have twins, one of each."

"Good for them. What about you Sam, what did you have?"

"A girl, Grace Eden O'Neill; she looks like Jack and acts like him sometimes. I think it is the O'Neill charm."

"Wow, a girl, any others?"

"Yes, twin boys JJ and Daniel and they are almost three years old now. What about you, anyone else since…you know."

"I've had two girlfriends and I'm a father myself, with both of them. Jane was my first girlfriend after you. That lasted six months. Just after we broke up she found out that she was pregnant. She had a boy and she named him Jack. I didn't know about him until he was two months old."

"Wow; do you see your son much?"

"Yeah I do; every weekend and holidays and he will be three years old next May."

"What about your second girlfriend?"

"Sam; yeah, I know, same as your name. She likes to be called that because her real name is Sharon Alice Murphy."

"I get it. Are you still with her?"

"No, we broke up last year. We had a daughter together. Susan Angela Murphy is eighteen months old but I don't see her much since they moved to Seattle six months ago."

"Oh, that's too bad."

Sam picked up eight different sets of boxer shorts and tee shirts.

"So, what else have you been up to?" he asked.

"I was promoted to a full Colonel and Jack is a Lieutenant General now."

"Wow, a three-star General. Where are he and the kids?"

"Shopping/ they are trying to find a Christmas present for me."

"Oh."

Sam moved from behind the rack and Pete's eyes widened when he saw her stomach and Sam noticed his look.

"I'm due in February, with twin boys again."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks" Sam went up to the counter and paid for her items and also asked for them to be wrapped up.

"I see the General is still a fan."

"Yeah, so are the kids."

"Are you still working at Cheyenne Mountain?"

"Yes, I am head of the R&D science labs now. Well, I was until yesterday but now I'm on maternity leave until June of next year."

"Oh." Once paid for she picked up her other bags and they walked out of the shop.

"Well, I better get going. I'm picking up Jack tonight and we are spending Christmas with my folks."

"Ok, have a happy holiday."

"Sure you too, Sam. I'm sorry about what happened between us."

"It is a bit late, don't you think."

"When I surprised you and the General back there at that camp site; that really wasn't you camp site, was it?"

"No, it wasn't."

"Ok, tell me this; what was the real reason he was there?"

"We were on our honeymoon."

"Oh, well I better go. I will see you around Sam, bye."

"Good bye Pete."

Then he left. Sam went and sat down on one of the benches, stroking her stomach, and thinking about what had happened back there. She was lost in thought when she heard Grace calling her and she turned to see her daughter running to her.

"Hey there, where is Dad and Grand dad?"

"Here they come; we got you heaps of presents."

"Really?"

Sam raised an eyebrow when they stopped in front of her with the boys on their shoulders.

"So, did you get everything done Dad, Jack?"

"Yep; how are you feeling? You look tired."

"I am and hungry."

"Ok, let's get some lunch" Jack and Jacob helped Sam to get up.

Grace passed the shopping bags to Sam and then they all headed to the Food Court for something to eat and drink. Sam sat down again, the kids stayed with her, while Jacob and Jack went to get them all some food and drink. A few minutes later they returned with two trays loaded with food and drinks. Once they sat down, Jack looked at Sam,

"Sam, sweetheart, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine Jack but you are not going to believe who I ran into before you guys showed up?"

"Who?"

"Pete; he saw me in one of the shops and we got talking" both Jack and Jacob looked at her.

"I know, I'm still not happy with what he did back then but that is my past and this is my future."

She looked at the kids who were happily eating cake and she had one hand on her stomach and the other holding on to Jack's hand as she was looking at him and they both smiled.

"So, is he still with the CSPD?" Jacob asked.

"No, he transferred back to Denver a couple of years ago."

"Ok"

" He has two kids, with two x-girlfriends."

"Really" Jack said.

"Yeah; one a boy, three years old and his name is Jack." Jack and Jacob looked at her.

"He didn't know about the baby until the baby was two months old."

"What was his reaction to that?"

"From what I could tell, he was not a happy camper."

"I'll bet. What about the other one?"

"Her name is Sam, short for Sharon Alice Murphy. She had a little girl Susan and she is eighteen months old."

"Strange."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Sam, do you have any regrets?" Jack asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled and leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room" Grace said and they all laughed. Then she turned to Jack.

"Yes, just one regret. That we didn't do this years ago."

"Like when?"

"The Land of the Light virus."

"Oh, that one." he was blushing by then and the kids were giggling.

"Yes it was a shame. Do you still have that top?"

"No but I did buy a new one last year. I've have hardly worn it" she said grinning. Jack raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Sweet" then he gave her a kiss.

A month later, Sam gave birth to Jacob Sam and George Teal'c O'Neill.

Four months after the birth, Jack retired so he could spend more time with his family. Every year Jack and Sam spend their wedding anniversary on the planet where they had their honeymoon. They all lived happily ever after, as one big, happy family.

The End.


	78. Chapter 78

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **_Black Mail_**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


	79. Award News

**Award news**

**I'm just letting you know that this story **_**'Black Mail'**_** has nominated for the '2010 Gate Fic Awards'. Thank you who ever you are for nominating 'Black Mail**_**'**_** story.**

**YYYYEEEEPPPPYYYY**


End file.
